Superando el pasado
by Gabriela Cullen
Summary: Bella huye de Forks despues de q el chico q más quiere le rompe el corazón, en Londres encontrara a otro q la ayudara a superar el pasado...pero quien es quien? mal summary, pero lean, es mi primer fic no sean duros
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece; todos son de Stephenie no fuera así Edward seria MIO, solo MIO!!!! xDD

Prefacio

Hay estaba yo, apunto de enfrentarme a mi pasado, a ese pasado del que huí hace casi 2 años.

Estaba lista para tomar el avión que me regresaría a casa.

Hace tanto que no veo a mis padres; Charlie al fin había superado tantos problemas y se encontraba devuelta en la comisaría de Forks, Renée encargándose de la casa y de su trabajo en la guardería, creo que es por los enanos que se mantiene tan joven y alegre y la principal razón para no extrañarme tanto, y obviamente extraño a mis amigos: a Rose, por que ella siempre me hizo sentir fuerte y me alentó mucho y a mi querido Jasper, siempre consolándome.

Pero era a _él _al que tenia más miedo de ver, fue por él que huí de Forks, fue por él que acepte la beca en Londres, y fue por él que conocí al que rescato mi corazón roto.

Fueron tres errores los que me llevaron lejos de Forks.

Hasta cierto punto era mi culpa por no haberle dicho lo que sentía por él y por ser tan cobarde y haberlo rechazado por miedo y aunque ya no me arrepiento como lo hice en ese momento aun asi será dificil verlo, aunq yo para él nunca seria más que una amiga.

Pero ahora era el momento para enfrentar el pasado que hace tanto tiempo deje atrás, era hora de regresar a Forks.

Si lo se es súper cortito pero ténganme paciencia tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza, se lo que quiero que pase, pero entiéndanme soy nueva en esto!!!!!

Espero que les guste, les aseguro que las cosas se pondrán interesantes. Espero sus comentarios x fa.

Cuídense Byeee

Gabriela Cullen


	2. Enamorándome

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Sra, Meyer, solo la historia que salio de mi loca mente**

**

* * *

**

Enamorándome

Es increíble la forma en que lo llegue a amar

No recuerdo como es que entro en mi vida, solo recuerdo el efecto que tuvo en ella, estaba por entrar a la preparatoria, acabamos de llegar a Forks desde Arizona, ya que papá quería una vida más tranquila y nos convenció a mi mamá y a mí de que regresar a Forks seria lo más adecuado

Así que con eso perdí a todos mis amigos, no es que tuviera a muchos pero en verdad que extrañaría a Ángela y a Ben al menos se quedaron juntos, seria horrible que se separaran después de que oficialmente eran pareja

Papá empezó a trabajar en la comisaría casi inmediatamente, mamá consiguió trabajo en la pequeña guardería del pueblo los niños si que le gustaban.

Mi primer día en la escuela hubiera sido terrible si no fuera por que conocí a los que serian unos grandes amigos: los Hale o debería decir: los perfectos Hale, por que en verdad que lo eran empezando por Rosalie era alta, rubia, ojos azules y ni siquiera hermosa la llegaba a describir por completo y después estaba Jasper era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y poseía un don sorprendente para la música con una sola de sus canciones te hacia sentir lo que el sintió al momento de escribirla, al igual que su hermana era rubio y de ojos azules pero su sonrisa derretía a cualquiera por eso era uno de los chicos más asediados y solo lo superaba: _él_

Mi encuentro con él fue muy raro, nunca pensé que fuera tan lindo, solo había tenido oportunidad de verlo de lejos y realmente era simpático

Jasper estaba molestándome cuando me caí

-¿Este te esta molestando?-una voz muy linda me pregunto y sólo podía ver la mano que extendía para ayudarme a levantarme, Jasper seguía riéndose de mi torpeza como para ayudarme ¬¬

-no, no esta molestándome, solo se divierte conmigo-le conteste

-hay Bella es que es imposible no reírse de lo que te paso

-Bella!!-me grito Rose desde el otro extremo del pasillo, definitivamente hoy no era mi día

-oye tú deja a mi amiga!!! Jasper has algo!!!

-mmm de echo la estoy ayudando ya q tu hermano no parece dispuesto a hacerlo- inmediatamente Jasper dejo de reír

-una cosa es que me este riendo por su suerte tan desafortunada y otra muy diferente que no la ayude, yo haría todo por ella, tú no me conoces así que preferiría que no emitieras juicio sobre mi forma de actuar-ok Jasper en definitiva se molesto, podía sentirlo, las olas de molestia salían de cada poro de su cuerpo.

-pues si tanto harías por ella, ayúdala

-eso es lo que haré-Jasper se acerco y me abrazo

-¿Estas bien hermanita?

-bueno Bella fue un gusto conocerte-se volvió hacia mí, me regalo una sonrisa y se fue, en verdad que su sonrisa era hermosa, no había duda por que era tan asediado

-no se como lo pueden considerar guapo es tan arrogante-dijo Rose

-Rose no es arrogante, de echo se porto muy lindo al venir a ayudarme

-lo que sea, vamonos Bella o llegaremos tarde a clase

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Después extrañamente cada vez que me veía en el pasillo se acercaba a saludarme con lo que provocaba que más de una se molestara, nos fuimos haciendo amigos y me di cuenta que era un gran chico y poco a poco sus encantos me fueron conquistando pero hasta cierto punto sabia que yo era solamente su amiga y que él podía tener a cualquier chica.

_Febrero 2006_

-anda Bella acompáñame al cine me muero por ver esa peli

-no tengo ganas de salir

-Ahh vamos solo te pido una ida al cine no que vayamos a bailar-a esas alturas ya sabia mis traumas con el baile

-mmm bueno pero solo será por esta vez, no quiero que tus fans se abalancen sobre mi por ir contigo

-jajaja si como no, no tengo tantas chicas tras de mi como crees

-aja si-obviamente yo sabia que esto no era cierto, más cuando cada vez que estaba con él sentía como miles de miradas se posaban en mi como queriendo matarme

Ya en el cine, él fue a comprar las palomitas mientras yo me quedé viendo las próximas películas a estrenar

-¿vienes _tú _con él?- la forma en que dijo el tú demostraron que eran unas más de sus admiradoras

-Si, él quería ver una película, somos amigos, los amigos salen juntos por si no lo sabias

-Si como no, talvez él si solo tu amigo pero tu quieres algo más con él, eso se nota, así que te advertimos que no busques algo con él o te la veras con nosotras y me refiero a TODAS nosotras.

-Como si les tuviera miedo-les contesté

-Bella vamos, esta por empezar la película-él llegó junto a mí y vio a mis acompañantes- ¿pasa algo chicas?

-No nada, como crees, solo estábamos saludando a tu amiga

-Ah menos mal, por queso me entero que le hacen algo yo mismo me encargare de ustedes, ¿entendido?-todo lo dijo con un rastro de amenaza que hasta a mi me dio templar.

-Si amor, claro, cuídense y diviértanse en al función.

-No me digas amor Jessica, no soy nada tuyo

-Aún-alcanzo d a decir antes de irse.

-Lo siento a veces pueden llegar a ser muy molestas.

-Si, no te preocupes.

Fue una de las primeras veces que me defendió ante otros…lastima que fue de él del que tuve que cuidarme tiempo después.

_Marzo 2006_

Era la fiesta de primavera, aunque en Forks no lo parecía, así que me vi arrastrada por Jasper u por Rose a la fiesta, aunque también quería verlo a él, me prometió que estaría hay y que si me animaba a ir me reservaría una pieza solo para mi; así que hay estaba yo con un muy hermoso vestido negro que Rose me convenció de usar en esta nublada noche así que me estaba muriendo de frío!!!

-Hola Bella que alegria que te animaras a venir-y hay estaba él tan guapo y casi perfecto como siempre, su sonrisa tan calida y su mirada tan encantadora-que linda te ves, ¿te arreglaste para alguien en especial?-si para ti, pensé y no pude más que ruborizarme tras su comentario.

-ah es que Jasper estaba emocionado por venir así que contagio a Rose y me convenció de vestirme de la forma adecuada, solo espero no caerme

-jajaja ok nunca pensé en tener algo que agradecerle a Rosalie, ¿lista para bailar?

-¿estas seguro? Tus pies podrían sufrir un gran daño

-Creo que podré soportarlo

-así que… ¿me concederías esta pieza?-era imposible decirle que no cuando te miraba de esa forma.

Cla…cla…claro –las decenas de chicas que estaban ahí querían golpearme o al menos estar en mi lugar en este momento.

Era una pieza lenta, me encantaban esas melodías, trasmitían tanto, en eso una ráfaga de viento me hizo estremecer

-¿tienes frío?

-no, no, de echo traigo mi abrigo pero se lo llevó Jasper para ponerlo en no se donde, ahora le pregunto si me lo puede dar.

-no seas tonta Bella, ten-y se quito su chaqueta, las mangas eran mucho más largas que mis brazos pero no me importaba.

-muchas gracias, tú siempre tan dulce.

-no agradezcas nada, no quiero que mi mejor amiga se enferme.

Su amiga, nunca sería más que su amiga.

_Octubre 2006_

Papá había estado teniendo problemas en el trabajo, más desde el día en que mataron a uno de sus amigos y él no había podido descubrir nada que le ayudara a capturar al responsable, estaba empezando a tomar mucho y se sentía tan mal, aunque mamá y yo tratamos de animarlo él se sumía más en su depresión y tomaba cada vez más

Yo estaba teniendo problemas en unas cuantas materias y necesitaba mantener mi promedio para aspirar a una beca universitaria, sería la única forma de continuar mis estudios, así que igual que mi padre me estaba sumiendo en una depresión.

-Bella que te pasa, te he sentido muy triste últimamente, si te pasa algo dímelo para que te pueda ayudar, no puedo verte así, por favor solo dime.

-No Jasper muchas gracias, no pasa nada en especial, creo que solo estoy un poco triste-y con eso salí hacia el pasillo donde me tropecé con él

-¿¿Bella?? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿alguien te hizo algo?-sonaba preocupado

-no, no lo que pasa es que...-dude en contarle

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

-si, es solo que no quiero hablar aquí

-vamos te acompaño a casa, un paseo nos vendría bien a ambos

-pero tenemos clase-no creo que a tu perfecto promedio le afecte y el mío no me importa tanto

Recordarme mi _perfecto_ promedio no ayudo, era como decirme que mi única oportunidad de tener un futuro mejor estaba por esfumarse e irremediablemente unas lagrimas traidoras salieron por mis ojos.

-oh bella!!, ¿dije algo malo?, lo siento en verdad, dime que te pasa.

Le conté todo lo que estaba pasando con Charlie y mis problemas con las materias y como sentía que estaba por perder todo por lo que había luchado

-Es que aterra quedarme en Forks, en no conocer el mundo, en no hacer nada por él, quiero hacer tantas cosas pero también quiero que mi familia vuelva a estar unida

-estoy seguro que las harás y que serán grandiosas, eres capaz de conseguir todo lo que quieras y por lo de Charlie no te preocupes veras que todo volverá a su cause pronto, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-De verdad que estoy a punto de tirar la toalla ya no puedo más, quisiera escapar de todo.

-Escapar no es la solución a los problemas, ¿lo sabias verdad? Además siempre podrás contar conmigo y tú no eres de las que tiran la toalla, no es tu forma de ser, creo que por el contrario esto solo hará que luches más fuerte.

-Si muchas gracias-me abrazo ya estábamos en la entrada de mi casa y justo en ese momento abrió la puerta Charlie y me pidió que entrara.

-Papá creo que no conoces a mi amigo…

-No me importa Bella entra ahora mismo a la casa-dijo mi padre gritando

-Lo siento señor, se que es un poco tarde, es mi culpa déjeme presentarme yo soy…

-No estoy de ánimos para hablar-lo interrumpió Charlie despídete y entra ya a la casa- y con esto entro dejándome sola con él, es increíble la forma como lo trato, me sentía tan mal.

-Lo siento es mejor que entre ya, gracias por todo, no se que habría echo sin tu animo

-no tienes nada que agradecer Bella los amigos siempre están hay para ayudar ¿no? Y ahora entro no quiero que el alguacil se enoje, hablamos luego-me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho.

Él era taaaan lindo, con esos pequeños detalles que tenia defendiéndome, protegiéndome, cuidándome, escuchándome, fueron cosas que solo alentaron mi amor por él, amor que crecía día a día y con cada nueva acción hacia que mi corazón latiera cada vez que lo veía, me sonrojaba cuando me regalaba esa sonrisa deslumbrante y soñaba con el día en que entendiera el gran amor que sentía por él

Día que nunca llegó…o al menos eso pensé.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Erill Cullen, ale-Cullen4 y a BellayJasper por sus reviews y alertas me han alegrado mucho el día.**

**veran como las cosas se complican en el prox cap **

**cuidense **

**byeeeee**

**Gabriela Cullen ^^**


	3. Tres errores para el final

**Como saben ningun personaje me pertenece todos ellos son de la Sra. Meyer, yo solo pongo mis locas ideas xDD**

**Espero q les guste el cap**

**

* * *

**

**Tres errores para el final**

_**Febrero 2007** _

Me escape de la escuela, solo quería estar un momento con él y aclarar las cosas, esta bien que Jessica no me caía nada bien, pero es que no sabía como le había hecho ella para tenerlo y bueno nunca pensé que él la escogiera para ser su primera novia, pero seguía siendo mi amigo, _mi mejor amigo._

Muchos lo veían como el popular y el que siempre era asediado por las chicas pero para mi seria más, seria el chico lindo y tierno, él que anhelaba tener un mejor futuro, que anhelaba encontrar el amor y el que se refugiaba en su cuarto para ser él, escribir o tocar, Jasper le estaba enseñando guitarra, (aunque tuve que convencerlo para que lo ayudara) y ya había compuesto un par de canciones. Pero para mi era el chico al que tanto amaba, un amor que nunca me animaría a confesarle.

Ese día lo encontré con un bello ramo de rosas rojas-mis favoritas- para lo que no estaba preparada era para lo que hizo…

Se arrodilló ante mí y me dijo:

-¿Bella así al fin me dirías que sí? –sus ojos brillaban por algo que yo no lograba identificar pero mi maldito miedo a perderlo y aun más sabiendo que él tenia novia me hicieron decirle lo más idiota que hasta ese momento dije

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Párate ya!, no estoy para tus juegos-si lo se, soy una idiota esa era mi oportunidad y la deje ir, primer gran error-

Él se levanto y justo en ese momento llego su mamá.

-Hijo ya es tarde, por que no…-corto la frase en cuanto me vio, ella siempre había sido tan buena conmigo, al igual que su adorable hija aunque era menor que yo, nos llevábamos muy bien- ¡ah pero si aquí esta Bella!, señorita ¿que usted no tendría que estar en la escuela?

-No, hoy salí temprano y quise venir a saludar antes de ir a casa.

Me pregunto como me estaba yendo en la preparatoria y que si ya había pensado sobre la universidad.

-Mmm pues todo va bien solo se me esta complicado una materia, pero creo que poniéndome a estudiar un poco más podré salir adelante, y pues con respecto a la universidad he pensado en Medicina, Bioquímica, Literatura pero aun no termino de decidir, quisiera solicitar en Yale y Darmounth, pero tendré que investigar sobre becas o apoyos por que de otra forma mis padres no podrían.

-Ah que bien, veras que todo saldrá bien, eres una chica muy lista y ojala le pasaras esa iniciativa a este niño por que lo esta dejando todo a lo último momento.

-Hay mamá pero aun falta mucho para eso.

-Ni tanto, oye ¿y ese ramo de flores?

-Son para Jessica obviamente, estoy por ir a verla.

Hay fue cuando mi corazón se fracturo por primera vez, él solo monto una escenita para ver como reaccionaba, pero esa no fue la única vez.

_**Abril 2007**_

Tenia más de dos meses que salían juntos y todos especulaban sobre su relación, que si no se llevaban bien, que si ella lo consideraba inferior y lo trataba como su sirviente, que eran de mundos diferentes, y que se andaban peleando a cada momento, aun no entendía como seguían juntos y las apuestas sobre él tiempo que le quedaba a esa relación cada vez era menor…todos incluso Lauren que era gran amiga de ella me llego a decir que ella lo engañaba con Mike; pero yo intente hacer oídos sordos a todos esos chismes, ¿él no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta si algo pasaba frente a sus ojos, verdad? –si es tan tonto para no ver que tu lo amas no lo des por echo me dijo mi conciencia.

-no seas tonta Bella, dile sobre lo que esta pasando, él te creerá a ti, tu eres su amiga-Lauren intentaba convencerme.

Y ese fue el principio del segundo error, no le importo que fuera su amiga él le creyó a ella y fui tan tonta como para no comprobar si lo que me dijeron era cierto.

-no seas ridícula, como va estar saliendo con Mike cuando ella es mi novia, no pensé que fueras de las que inventan chismes

-tu sabes como soy yo, no me gusta meterme en la vida de nadie, pero tu eres mi amigo y no quiero verte sufrir

-ah si ¿y haber TÚ cuando la has visto con alguien que no sea yo?

-pues…pues…-ok su pregunta me agarro con la guardia baja era obvio que yo no había corroborado nada y él lo supo, así que dio por echo que yo había inventado todo.

-así que te pido Isabella que no vuelvas a inventar chismes de MI novia.

La defendió a ella y a mi me hizo ver como una chismosa más del instituto

_**Junio 2007**_

Acaba de recibir la noticia más maravillosa del mundo, mi maestra de Química me había recomendado hace meses para una beca en el extranjero, yo no me había hecho muchas ilusiones por que se que abría miles de candidatos y solo iban a elegir a 2 pero era simplemente genial, era para una estancia en un laboratorio de investigación que era parte de una de las universidades más prestigiosas de toda Europa y se encontraba en Londres, aparte de tener la oportunidad de trabajar con grandes investigadores y aprender de ellos, la beca te otorgaba un pequeño departamento en el campus de la universidad que tendrían que compartir los dos internos y una pequeña mensualidad para gastos personales, además de la experiencia adquirida podrías estudiar un año en la universidad y pedir tu traslado a cualquier universidad del mundo, lo que me habría las puertas a Darmounth y me acaban de avisar que yo, ósea YO entre 500 estudiantes de todo el país había sido elegida, de verdad que pensé que había sido un error pero no, tenia en mis manos la carta que lo confirmaba.

_Estimada Srta. Swan:_

En primer lugar quiero felicitarla por haber sido elegida entre cientos de jóvenes para ser una de las dos internas en el Laboratorio de Química e Investigación de la universidad.

Espero que entienda que es necesaria su pronta respuesta pues el semestre empezara en agosto próximo y es de suma importancia que se encuentre en Londres a principio del mes de julio para ultimar detalles sobre su estancia en la universidad y el laboratorio.

Esperando su pronta respuesta me despido.

_Profesor Bayle Lassman,_

Departamento de Biología y Química.

Universidad de Oxford.

Laboratorio de Investigación y Desarrollo Tecnológico.

Y así fue que me entere que tenía una vacante en nada menos que la Universidad de Oxford, estaba más que feliz creo que irradiaba felicidad a cientos de kilómetros, ahora venia lo difícil aceptar o no aceptar, obvio era una oportunidad única!!!! Pero eso implicaba perderme la graduación, irme al extranjero al menos 2 años, 2 años sin ver a mis papás, 2 años sin Rose y sin Jasper pero principalmente dos años sin _Él _

Cuando les conté a Charlie y a Renée no cabían en felicidad era fenomenal y me dijeron que lo que decidiera ellos me iban a apoyar totalmente, ósea era Londres y Oxford!!!

Rose casi se infarto cuando le conté

-no seas tonta es una oportunidad única, vete!!! –me decía en medio de gritos de alegría

-pero me perderé la graduación

-nunca creí que te importara eso, además es Londres!!!

-exacto Rose es Londres, es muy lejos

-Bella la distancia no seria mucha, existe el teléfono y el Internet, siempre podríamos estar en contacto

-si, lo sé pero…-corte la frase pensando en lo triste que me sentiría sin _todos_ ellos

-nada de peros Bella-en ese momento se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenia mi rostro

-un momento eso no es solo por nosotros ¿verdad? Estas pensando en él, Bella el es un tonto que no merece ser ni siquiera tu amigo y menos después de lo que paso

-gracias por recordármelo Rose

-mira ni lo pienses dos veces, vete y haber si _ese _que tienes por amigo al menos valora todo lo que haces por él ahora que no estés- era obvio que no lo soportaba y que si lo saludaba era para no herirme

Jasper también me apoyo

-siempre sentí que tenias un gran futuro por delante y que la felicidad no la encontrarías en Forks _sé _que estas destinada a algo más grande y mejor-indirecta que me dio pues Rose le contó sobre los dos incidentes y que provocaron que su amistad con _él_ fuera cada vez más superficial, cuando Jasper se molestaba era taaan difícil que las cosas se arreglaran y ya que para el era como su pequeña hermana ya se imaginaran como se puso.

Así que solo quedaba la reacción que él, reacción que nunca pude ver pues ese nefasto día fue que todo se arruino entre nosotros.

Llegue a su casa, estaba su mamá y su hermana que me recibieron felices y cuando les conté sobre la beca se emocionaron mucho, me dijeron que él no se encontraba en casa, había ido a visitar a Jessica y por la forma en que la nombraron me dieron a entender que no les simpatizaba, me dijeron que siempre que iba los hacia sentir menos y les restregaba lo mucho que ella tenia, y que aun no lograban entender como es que andaba con ella y justo en ese momento llegaron los tortolos en cuando Jessica me vio se excuso diciendo que tenia cosas por hacer no sin antes plantarle un beso, como la odie en ese momento.

Subimos a su cuarto yo me moría por darle mis noticias pero el tenia otros planes

-Bella se que te vas a reír mucho cuando sepas la última que me contaron

-¿ah si? ¿y que te contaron?

-jajaja que…que…tu…ósea tú…estas enamorada de mi jajaja-lo dijo como si esa fuera una locura.

-ah si que gracioso-le dije con un sentimiento enorme de tristeza al ver la reacción que tuvo ante tal_ tontería_

En ese momento se acerco, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y por un momento creí que me besaría, que a él le daría mi primer beso y que al fin se daría cuenta cuanto lo quiero y dije al diablo Londres, al diablo Oxford, si él al fin se da cuenta que lo amo lo dejo todo por quedarme con él pero no fue así, ese fue mi tercer error, el error que acabo por desencadenar todo y destrozar mi corazón.

-jajaja ¿así que era cierto? No puedo creerlo Isabella-me soltó y se le veía enojado- ¡Tú! Entre todas ¿enamorada de mí? ¿En que estabas pensando? Sabes que solo puedo verte como mi amiga, pues no puedo verte de otra forma, sabes como me gustan las chicas y tu eres tan…bueno siento decirlo insignificante, se que hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo pero las personas cambian, no se como es que aun seguimos siendo amigos cuando somos taaaan diferentes.

_-tú eres tan insignificante_

_-tú eres tan insignificante_

_-tú eres tan insignificante_

Esa frase tuve que procesarla por varios segundos, me dolió tanto cuando me di cuenta lo que significaban.

Sus palabras fueron tan…hirientes, no había otra forma de decirlo, él se rió de mí, me llamo insignificante, ah pues si quería a alguien tonto y descerebrado hay tenia a Jessica es hay cuando entendí por que seguían juntos.

Me acerque los pocos centímetros que me separaban de él y le di una bofetada con todas las fuerzas que tenia, me encanto la manera que mi mano se marco en su cara, era lo máximo que yo con mi poca fuerza podía lastimarlo.

- Nunca vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, nunca, me oíste bien

Salí corriendo de su habitación me encontré con su hermana y con su mamá en la cocina me vieron llorar y querían consolarme, siempre tan buenas, pero no las deje.

-No le digan el motivo por el que vine a verlo, creo que la decisión esta tomada, siento mucho que las cosas terminaran así, pero no creo que vuelva a esta casa, él no es más mi amigo, no es la misma persona que yo conocí, lo siento, las voy a extrañar.

-Hija se que lo quieres y el es tan ciego como para no darse cuenta lo valiosa que eres cariño, algún día entenderá que este día perdió a la persona más dulce, leal, valiente, lista y hermosa chica, cuídate mucho y ojala encuentres a alguien que si valore todo lo que tu eres, yo también te extrañare.

-ojala que el tonto que tengo por hermano algún día se de cuenta y no sea demasiado tarde para recuperarte, seria perfecto tenerte como hermana, cuídate y suerte en Londres.

Cuando le conté a los chicos lo que _ese_ al que llamaba amigo, me dijo, falto poco para que Jasper estuviera a punto de ir y golpearlo pero Rose con toda su furia hubiera sido capaz de matarlo, ambos estaban furiosos, pero al final me prometieron no hacer nada y estuvieron más dispuestos a no decirle a donde me iba, se que a él no le iba a importar pero quería saber lo menos posible de su vida.

Mande mi respuesta a la mañana siguiente y me comunicaron que tenia que estar en Londres en tres semanas.

Después de esa fatídica noche en que él me dijo que nunca se fijaría en mi, en la que no pare de llorar, pase dos semanas deprimida hasta que me di cuenta que estaba malgastando el poco tiempo que me quedaba en Forks llorando por alguien al que nunca le importaría, así que el amanecer del lunes de mi ultima semana que pasaría aquí el futuro me mostraba un camino en el que podría ser capaz de olvidar.

El resto de la semana me la pase arreglando todo para mi viaje, Renée insistió en comprar algunas cosas y Rose me trajo de un lado a otro haciendo compras para la fiesta que daría el viernes, sería una gran fiesta de despedida solo que la disfrazo como la celebración de final de curso, muy pocos sabían que esa noche era mi ultima en la ciudad.

Jasper me escribió una linda canción, ¡ese niño si que tenía talento! No puedo creer que aun no tenga propuestas para un disco, era guapo, inteligente, apasionado, era totalmente irresistible con esos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello rubio y esa sonrisa que derretía, no podía creer que fuera mi amigo y que fue tan lindo conmigo, me empujo a la pista de baile

-podría ser mi ultima oportunidad en que bailara con mi amiga favorita…mi pequeña hermana- bailamos una lenta y justo en ese momento _él_ hizo su aparición con ella.

Hizo ademán de acercarse, no lo podía creerlo después de todo lo que me dijo

-¿Jasper me permitirás hablar con ella?

Jasper estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo

-Creo que ella no quiere hablar contigo así que si nos disculpas nos vamos

Jasper me tomo de la mano y me arrastro lejos de él

-ah vamos Bella ¿no seguirás enojada por lo que paso verdad? Eso fue hace tres semanas-gritó mientras nosotros nos alejabamos

-no te atrevas a volverle a dirigir la palabra por que no estoy seguro de que quedes en pie si te le acercas nuevamente. –ahora si sonó amenazador, cuando Jasper se enojaba era capaz de todo.

-jaja ¿serias capaz de hacerme daño con tal de defender a ella?

-Tú sabes lo que seria capaz de hacer por ella

-no me vas a decir que estas enamorado de ella

-tal vez tu estés ciego pero no todos lo estamos, por que no enamorarme de ella si es lista, dulce y hermosa, pero para que sepas si la quiero, la quiero como a mi hermana y estoy dispuesto a defenderla de un patán como tú, pero te lo vuelvo a advertir no te acerques más a ella

-ok pero ya encontrare el momento de aclarar las cosas, nos veremos después Bella cuando no tengas al Teniente custodiando

Después de eso se fue, no podía creer la forma en que se comporto. Pero al menos yo no estaría aquí para hablar con él.

Mi vuelo a Londres saldría la mañana siguiente

* * *

**Les dije que las cosas de complicarian y bueno hay tienen la razón de por que Bella se fue a Londres**

**ya tienen algunas pistas de quien es el chico?? **

**y bueno quiero agracederle a Khata-cullen y a x haber pasado x acá y haberme dejado un review**

**creo q el prox cap les gustara o al menos eso espero, ya estoy trabajando en él y espero subirlo pronto **

**cuidense y gracias x pasar y leer mis locuras ^^**

**Atte:**

**Gabriela Cullen**


	4. ¿Dónde estas?

**Saben q ningún personaje me pertenece si no Edward sería mío, MÍO, solo MÍO!!!! Muajajaja xDD**

* * *

**¿Dónde estas?**

_**Junio 2007**_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la pelea con Bella y en verdad que la extrañaba, se que mis palabras la hirieron pero esperaba poder explicarle que solo estaba enojado por el echo de haberme enterado por terceras personas y bueno la verdad no podía corresponder esos sentimientos pero yo quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

Era bonito tener a Jessica pero aun así sentía un gran vacío desde que no tenía a Bella a mi lado, ella sacaba a un yo muy diferente al que mostraba, ella era capaz de interesarse en mi y en mis cosas no como los demás que me buscaban para estar en el "popular" del instituto…y bueno este de más decir que mi dulce hermana e incluso mi mamá la preferían sobre Jessica esta bien que ella no había echo nada para ganarse su afecto pero al menos podrían mostrar más amables ante la chica que yo quería.

Sabía que Bella estaría en la fiesta de Rosalie así que decidí ir aunque no estaba invitado…aunque alguien como yo no necesitaba invitación, lo malo es que Jessica decidió venir conmigo y eso no ayudaría en mi plan de disculpa por lo que probablemente Rosalie intentaría echarme apenas me viera en su casa y bueno creo que Jasper no dejaría que me acercada a ella, se que no le caía bien a Rosalie pero talvez Jasper sería más comprensivo.

Que equivocado estaba

Como lo sospeche ella estaba hay, se encontraba sola y quería ir, hablar con ella y disculparme, pero Jessica me decía que Bella lo malinterpretaría y que pensaría que si la quería y que la haría sufrir, yo no quería que Bella sufriera y menos por mi culpa después de todo era mi amiga: justo cuando había juntado el valor para ir y hablarle a Jasper se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de sacarla a bailar (eso era extraño, normalmente Bella no bailaba con nadie, aunque hace unos meses yo logre hacer que bailar, al parecer solo para Jasper y para mi estaba permitido eso); alcance a escuchar como Jasper le decía que podría ser su ultima oportunidad, no sabía que los Hale se irían de vacaciones pero supongo que pueden darse ese lujo, si pueden planificar una fiesta como esta en la que toda la escuela esta presente, supongo que unas simples vacaciones no representan problemas para personas como ellos.

Después de llevar un rato bailando decidí que era hora de interrumpir y hablar con ella no quería que siguiéramos peleados por algo tan tonto.

-¿Jasper me permitirás hablar con ella?-le dije

Jasper estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí y golpearme o al menos eso me pareció, ¿tan enojado estaba?

-Creo que ella no quiere hablar contigo así que si nos disculpas nos vamos-me dijo en un tono molesto, ok creo que si estaba enojado.

Jasper la tomo de la mano y la arrastro lejos de mí.

-ah vamos Bella ¿no seguirás enojada por lo que paso verdad? Eso fue hace tres semanas-les grite mientras se alejaban.

-no te atrevas a volverle a dirigir la palabra por que no estoy seguro de que quedes en pie si te le acercas nuevamente. –me dijo Jasper en un tono de voz que sonó amenazador

-jajaja ¿serias capaz de hacerme daño con tal de defender a ella?-le dije pues en verdad que me causo gracia su tono

-Tú sabes lo que seria capaz de hacer por ella-¿por que la protegía tanto?, ¿Jasper sentía algo por Bella? Después de todo siempre estaban juntos.

-no me vas a decir que estas enamorado de ella –eso si que sería raro, que le podría ver, bueno igual y si Bella se arreglara un poco más podría llegar a resaltar un poco, ¿pero en verdad sería como para que alguien se peleara por ella?

-tal vez tu estés ciego pero no todos lo estamos, por que no enamorarme de ella si es lista, dulce y hermosa, pero para que sepas si la quiero, la quiero como a mi hermana y estoy dispuesto a defenderla de un patán como tú, pero te lo vuelvo a advertir no te acerques más a ella- ok hay tenia mi respuesta, Jasper si estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella, ¿pero que quiso decir con eso de que yo estoy ciego? Claro que se que Bella es lista y muy dulce pero ¿hermosa? Yo la describiría con otra palabra pero no con hermosa.

-ok pero ya encontrare el momento de aclarar las cosas, nos veremos después Bella cuando no tengas al Teniente custodiando-le dije y con esto me marche, sabía que tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con ella, podría ir a verla a su casa o hablarle cuando regresáramos al instituto.

_**Julio 2007**_

Bueno la verdad después de eso no tuve muchas oportunidades de disculparme pues estuve fuera del pueblo por 3 semanas ya que papá me pidió que lo acompañara a ver a algunos familiares y ni mi mamá ni mi hermana nos quisieron acompañar, creo que aún estaban molestas conmigo por lo que paso con Bella; genial!!! Que se unan al club, creo que a Rosalie le causaría mucha alegría enterarse que incluso mi mamá estaba molesta conmigo por ese asunto.

Al regreso del viaje quise sorprender a Jessica…pero el que termino sorprendido fui yo.

La fui a buscar a su casa y ella estaba en la entrada con Mike…besándose!!! Ósea ni siquiera se ocultaban, supongo que pensaban que yo aun estaba de viaje y después de lo que paso con Bella ella sabía que no me iba a mencionar nada sobre lo de Mike...Bella me había dicho la verdad y yo fui tan ciego como para no creerle…ella era mi amiga y yo no le creí

Ella era mi amiga que me amaba y yo no le creí!!! Había sido taaaaaaan tonto

Llegué a donde estaban los "tortolos" y simplemente les deje muy en claro que su juego había acabado

-No amor no es lo que piensas- intentaba explicar Jessica

-Oh claro que si es lo que estoy pensando, me has estado engañando Jessica y con Mike?? ¿No pudiste conseguir algo mejor que Newton?

-no amor de verdad…-intentaba explicar Jessica.

- la única verdad aquí es que ya no vale seguir discutiendo, lo nuestro se acabo Jessica, me oíste, SE ACABO!!! Debí haber confiado en lo que me decían los demás, en lo que Bella me dijo

- jajaja es una lastima que te hayas dado cuenta demasiado tarde, fue tan lindo verla sufrir

-hacer sufrir a las personas no es lindo Jessica-le conteste enfadado

-claro que lo es y más cuando es alguien enamorado y bueno ahora ya no tiene caso seguir fingiendo, de verdad que tardaste en descubrirnos, creo que no eres tan listo después de todo amor-ella había abandonado la mascara de falsedad por completo

-¿Qué fui yo para ti Jessica? ¿Un juguete? ¿Un trofeo?

-exactamente amor, logre conseguir que la superestrella del instituto Forks fuera mi novio y como de ese juego me aburriste demasiado pronto decidí buscarme a alguien más para que me entretuviera, el juego se acabo, lo siento tanto-es increíble que yo me estuviera enamorando de una persona como ella

-no, yo lo siento aun más pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que seguir malgastando mi tiempo contigo…Adiós –y con esto salí corriendo a casa de Bella ahora si era súper importante que ella me escuchara y más aún que me perdonara.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Swan ¿podría hablar con Bella un momento por favor?-le dije en mi tono de voz más amable

-No, no puedes-dijo el en uno no tan amable

-En verdad señor es muy importante que hable con ella- tenía que verla así que tendría que convencer a su padre para que me dejara hablar con ella aunque fuera un par de minutos

-Lo siento muchacho pero no puedes hablar con ella, por que ella no esta-¿lo dijo con un rastro de tristeza o solo lo imagine?

-Ah entiendo, ¿le podría decir que vine a buscarla y que le llamare más tarde? Es que es en verdad urgente lo que tengo que decirle

-No malgastes tu tiempo, ella no esta en Forks y no regresara pronto-esta vez pude notar la tristeza en cada una de sus palabras

-Ah!, se fue de vacaciones, supongo entonces que la veré en la escuela, ¿si habla con ella seria tan amable de informarle que vine a buscarla? Muchas gracias- no le di tiempo de que me dijera nada más pues salí corriendo hacia mi casa.

Era increíble!!!, al fin había entendido todo, había entendido que la necesitaba, que ella le confería a mi vida un brillo especial y necesitaba disculparme por ser tan idiota y no podía ni decírselo

**¿¿¿Isabella donde estas???**

Esa pregunta estaba en mi mente y no podía sacarla…

¿Se abría ido a visitar a alguien?

¿Había salido de compras con su madre a Seattle?

¿O acaso su padre me la había negado?

¿Ella se lo habría pedido?

¿Ella en verdad esta de viaje o solo oculta en su habitación?

Necesitaba saberlo y aunque quedara con la cara destrozada o algo peor-me estremecí ante la idea- les pediría ayuda a los únicos que podrían saber sonde esta Bella…los Hale.

A la mañana siguiente fui a casa (o mejor dicho mansión pues era muy grande) de los Hale, toque y nadie salio, supongo que ellos igual estaban de vacaciones, ¿se habría ido Bella con ellos? Supongo que ella no representaba una carga, Rosalie la quería mucho y Jasper ni se diga…pero en ese momento recordé lo que Jasper le había dicho a Bella en la fiesta sobre su ultima oportunidad, no, Bella no estaba con los Hale, ¿pero entonces donde estaba?

_Tal vez él podría conquistarla_-pensó mi loca mente

-no, no, no, ella me quiere a mi, Jasper es solo un amigo

_Pero él es mucho mejor amigo que tú; el no la ofende, la halaga;_

_él no la avienta a los lobos, él la protege de ellos;_

_él la hace sonreír, no llorar; él la apoya, el la quiere…_

-Yo también la quiero-al decir eso me di cuenta de la realidad, yo también la quiero, solo que soy un tonto, ah nunca pensé que diría esto pero estoy ansioso de que empiece la escuela, sería la forma más segura de verla, necesitaba verla, pedirle disculpas y decirle lo que estoy empezando a sentir por ella, solo tendría que esperar una semana más.

_**Agosto 2007**_

Era el inicio de clases, al fin estábamos en el ultimo año de preparatoria y creo que ahora si me tendría que preocupar por las solicitudes a la universidad, supongo que después de disculparme Bella estaría dispuesta a ayudarme con eso

Estaba más que ansioso por verla, llegué temprano al instituto y me senté en la banca donde se podía ver todo el estacionamiento así la vería cuando viniera llegando, supongo que vendría con los Hale.

Vi como el BMW de Rosalie entraba en el estacionamiento y me levante dispuesto a verla y salir corriendo a pedirle disculpas pero del ostentoso auto solo bajaron los gemelos, no había rastro de Bella.

Rosalie se veía triste y Jasper la abrazo por los hombros y le dijo algo que no alcance a oír pero logro que ella sonriera.

¿Bella vendría a la escuela en su vieja camioneta?

Me acerque a los gemelos dispuesto a preguntarles pero cuando me vieron se quedaron callados inmediatamente

-¿Qué quieres?- me dijo en un tono muy molesto Rosalie.

-Hola chicos, se que no me he actuado bien pero necesito hablar con Bella y disculparme, ¿saben si llegara pronto?

-creo que tu disculpa llegara un poco tarde-me dijo Jasper

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Bella vendrá hoy a clases ¿verdad?

-No, no vendrá-dijo Rosalie

-¿Pero por que? Ella no es de las que faltan a clases se que el primer día no hay mucho por hacer pero ella no es así

-jajaja ¿ahora resulta que si sabes como es ella? ¿No es lo que pensaste cuando te dijo lo de Jessica y Mike verdad?-Jasper sonaba muy enojado, ella les había contado todo, ahora entendía su actitud hacia mi, era entendible.

-Si es verdad y siento mucho lo ocurrido por eso necesito hablar con ella, ¿saben cuando vendrá?

-Olvídate de ella, Bella esta mucho mejor donde esta y aunque nosotros la extrañamos, ella esta muy bien y no quiere saber nada de ti- dijo Jasper

-¿pero donde esta? Por favor chicos díganmelo – ¿yo rogando? Eso si que era extraño pero es que mi pecho empezaba a sentirse muy extraño al no saber el paradero de Bella.

-No sabemos donde esta, ella solo se fue y aunque lo supiéramos no te lo diríamos, no permitiremos que le hagas más daño-Rosalie estaba a punto de llorar pero no sabía si era por enojo o por no saber donde estaba Bella, ¿en verdad no lo saben? ¿o me lo estaban ocultando?, como si Jasper supiera de mis dudas me dijo

-Mira, es la verdad, no sabemos donde esta, regresamos de nuestro viaje y ella se había ido, Charlie y Renée no nos quieren decir donde se fue-la sinceridad que emanaba de sus palabras me hicieron sentir que era verdad que ellos no sabían nada

-Esta bien chicos, gracias de todas formas

Tendría que investigar donde se había ido, ¿no seria capaz de perderse el último año de la preparatoria verdad? ¿O si? ¿en verdad la lastime tanto?

Las palabras que le dije resonaron en mi cabeza: _No puedo creerlo Isabella, ¡Tú! Entre todas ¿enamorada de mí? ¿En que estabas pensando? Sabes que solo puedo verte como mi amiga, pues no puedo verte de otra forma, sabes como me gustan las chicas y tu eres tan…bueno siento decirlo insignificante_-oh si, si la lastime y mucho debería encontrarla y tendría que ser pronto.

**Septiembre 2007**

Dentro de poco sería su cumpleaños y aun no tenia ni una sola pista de en donde se encontraba, era obvio que no iba a regresar al instituto y Rosalie y Jasper se veian tan tristes como yo al no saber donde estaba, le pregunte a todos y nadie supo decirme nada sobre ella.

.

.

.

Así se paso su cumpleaños y nada, ni rastro de Bella.

**Noviembre 2007**

Jasper iba a dar una presentación en uno de los cafés más grandes de Port Angeles, yo me entere justo él día de la presentación y fue por casualidad.

-Él es taaaan guapo!!!-decían unas chicas de segundo año, pensé que hablaban de mi.

-Y se ve tan triste desde que Bella se fue; ¿crees que entre ellos hubiera algo más que una amistad? –en definitiva hablaban de mi

-No lo creo, aun que él siempre la protegía mucho, tanto o más que a Rose-ok no hablaban de mí estaban hablando de Jasper ¬¬

-Sería genial verlo tocar, dicen que es muy bueno

-Pero es hasta Port Angeles y la presentación es en la noche, sería un poco tarde para regresar a casa

Hay estaba mi oportunidad, sería bueno apoyar a un antiguo amigo en su momento de gloria ¿no?

-Hola chicas, ¿están hablando de la presentación de Jasper?

-si!!! Será en el café New Moon pero como será en la noche no podremos ir

-Ah si quieren las llevo y así nos regresamos todos juntos

-Eso seria genial, gracias!!! –dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo

-Paso por ustedes a las…7, ¿les parece bien?

-Es perfecto, nos vemos a las 7 entonces, gracias!!!

Logramos conseguir una mesa en la parte de atrás, si que había mucha gente, el espectáculo comenzó y todo el mundo estaba hablando de lo bueno que era, yo sabía de su talento ya que en el poco tiempo que fuimos amigos me mostró ese don que tenía para la música.

-Y esta va para una de las personas más especiales que he conocido en toda mi vida, para ti Bella, te extraño pequeña.

En cuando Jasper menciono su nombre me levante de mi asiento para buscarla por todo el lugar pero no la veía, en eso él apunto hacia un punto del lado derecho pero hay solo estaba Rosalie, ¿y Bella? En eso note que Rosalie tenía su laptop sobre la mesa, ¿Qué hacía con algo como eso aquí? Y entonces lo entendí estaban hablando por Internet.

Rosalie salio hacia el baño al parecer estaba muy triste y Jasper estaba tan absorto cantando que no me vería acercarme a la mesa.

Y hay estaba, su cara bañada en lagrimas, pero tan linda como siempre, ¿como había sido tan estupido como para no verla?

Hice algo que nunca pensé hacer, era mi momento de disculparme, mi única oportunidad y no la perdería, así que tome "prestada" la computadora de Rosalie y me fue a un lugar más tranquilo.

_El tiempo y la distancia curaran mi corazón dice:_

Rose, Rose, no puedo ver nada, ¿a donde vas?

_Te extrañamos amiga pero sabemos que es mejor así, dice: _

Me puedes decir donde estas???, necesito hablar contigo Isabella, No soy Rosalie, soy yo…

* * *

Jajaja siento dejarlo así pero es así como mi loca mente lo imagino

Espero q les haya gustado el cap, estoy tratando no tardarme en subirlos pero las cosas en el laboratorio se han complicado un poco pero bueno, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo

Espero sus review's x fa!!! Así sabré si les esta gustando

Y bueno me encanto que ya empiecen a especular sobre el chico, pero no estén tan seguras x q no todo es lo q parece ^^

Muchas gracias a shine diamond, te agradecí desde el cap pasado tu review pero no salio, lo siento ^^

También quiero agradecer a: Khata-cullen, tishacullengreen, Serenita Kou, Bunny1986, Rei Hino Cullen, Yesslin Swan Cullen y a aquarinn por sus revies y sus alertas, cuídense mucho y en verdad gracias x pasarse x acá y leerme

Byeee

Atte:

Gabriela Cullen


	5. Matando al amor

**Como ya saben ninguno de estos presonajes me pertecen, son de la mente maestra de S. Meyer yo solo juego con sus personajes**

**se que este cap no es tan extenso como los anteriores pero les prometo recompensarlos en el prox cap, espero q les guste y q me dejen sus comentarios, me animan a continuar la historia ^^ gracias x sus review y sus alertas**

**Matando al amor**

**Noviembre 2007**

_No soy Rosalie, soy yo…_

Me quede mirando la pantalla por varios segundos, no sabía que más hacer

Era _él _, estaba interesado en hablar conmigo!!!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor dime donde estas he iré a verte- no creo que quieras cruzar el mundo solo para verme, pensé.

-No te diré donde estoy y cuando Rose se de cuenta que tomaste su computadora atente a las consecuencias.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa!!! Lo que en verdad quería decirte es que soy un tonto por favor discúlpame, soy un idiota por no haberte creído, era todo cierto, lo de Jessica y Mike

-Ah ósea que solo por que lo comprobaste es por que me pides disculpas

-No, no, no en serio que lo siento, te extraño mucho Bella, como pudiste hacernos esto?? Sabes lo tristes que han estado Rosalie y Jasper sin saber de ti?? Mi mamá y mi hermana apenas si me dirigen la palabra por lo que paso en junio, están tan preocupas por ti y no les has ni llamado; se que igual y no quieras hablar conmigo, pero ellas?

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensé, ósea ¿como crees que estamos manteniendo esta conversación? Obviamente me he mantenido en contacto con todos ellos, con _todos._

-Un momento ¿me estas diciendo que Rosalie, Jasper e incluso mi madre y mi hermana saben donde estas pero no me lo han dicho? Pero si están tan tristes desde que te fuiste!!!

-Creo que después tendré que agradecerles enormemente por lo que han hecho, realmente ellos si que saben guardar un secreto.

-Es increíble Isabella!!! ¿Por que ocultarme donde estas? Por que???

-Por que yo se los pedí, no quiero saber nada de ti, NADA

-Ah no quieres saber que te he extrañado mucho??

-Eso no es cierto así que deja de engañarme

-No te estoy engañando, si no me crees pregúntale a quien quieras, me he pasado estos meses intentando averiguar donde estas

-Y donde quedo todo lo que me dijiste, eso de que no deberíamos ser amigos y demás –no quería poner las horribles palabras que me dijo, aun me duelen

-por favor olvida todo lo que dije fue en un arranque de locura

-Es lo que dijiste, es lo que sentiste en ese momento, fueron TUS palabras

-Si fueron mis palabras pero no es lo que siento ahora, por favor déjame demostrarte que me importas

-Es…es demasiado tarde, me lastimaste mucho

-No, no lo es, dime donde estas y hablemos, déjame curar las heridas que te cause

Me quede sin palabras, no quería flaquear en este momento aun estaban muy frescas las palabras que me había dicho, aun dolían, aun sentía su ira, aun sentía mi decepción y mi corazón rompiéndose cuando me dijo todo eso…recordar solo hizo que las lagrimas volvieran a precipitarse…estaba volviendo a llorar por él

-No Bella, por favor no llores-¿Cómo sabía que estaba llorando? Ah diablos, había dejado conectada la webcam, no quería que me viera llorar por él, así que la desconecte.

Después de unos instantes escribió:

-Lindo edificio, el coche no parece tan modesto tampoco y pareces feliz en la foto.

Oh no, no había cambiado la imagen, aún tenía la foto que mi querido compañero de departamento y laboratorio me había tomado esa hermosa mañana hace pocos días, realmente eran extraños los días en que se podía ver tan lindo el cielo en Londres y él se estaba convirtiendo en un gran amigo, en la foto salía junto a su deslumbrante auto en la entrada del edificio donde estaba nuestro departamento y con una de sus miradas me había echo sonrojar y realmente me veía feliz en ella por eso me gusto tanto esa foto, hacia tanto que no había podido sonreír y el siempre conseguía que al menos mis ojos dejaran de estar tan apagados.

-Lo estoy intentando, realmente ahora tengo cosas por las cuales luchar y ser feliz

-¿de quien es el auto?

-Es de un chico muy, pero muuy…

-rico, debo suponer

-yo iba a decir lindo, en verdad que nos hemos empezado a llevar muy bien, tenemos muchas cosas en común, supongo que por algo es que estamos juntos en esto, lo que hacemos no es fácil, además es muy dulce.

-y como es que conociste al alguien así?

-es por…-no quería contarle lo de la beca- lo conocí por casualidad y estamos haciendo cosas importantes que nos unen

-No me mientas Isabella, tú siempre has querido un nivel de vida mucho mejor, tú misma me lo dijiste, ¿¿así que ahora te haces amiga de personas que te ayuden a conseguir ese nivel, no??

-Eres un idiota

-seré lo que quieras pero no puedes ocultar que te fuiste de Forks por dinero, por tener una mejor vida, con mejores cosas de las que este aburrido pueblo podía ofrecerte, supongo que has dado todo por tener esas cosas, incluso el tiempo con tus amigos

-estas muy equivocado como siempre, pero si piensas que deje mi casa, a mis padres y mis amigos por algo así piensa lo que quieras

-así es Isabella eso es lo que pienso y esta será la ultima vez en que intente encontrarte, me has decepcionado y por lo que veo estas intentando obtener otras cosas así que suerte, yo haré lo mismo pues no pensé que la persona a la que quiero tanto fuera tan materialista y superficial como para abandonar todo por un mejor nivel de vida.

-ah no sabía que estábamos hablando de Jessica, que bien que intentes seguir tu vida yo nunca fui un obstáculo en ella, nunca te importe

-eso no es verdad si me importaste pero te dolió que no fuera de la forma en que tu querías

-adiós y no olvides correr muy rápido cuando le entregues la computadora a Rose por que es capaz de hacer mucho daño aunque también tendrías que cuidarte de Jasper puede ser muy intenso cuando se enoja.

Y con esto corte la conversación

Definitivamente pensé que sería de otra forma, pero siempre soy tan ilusa, era increíble que pensara que me había ido por dinero!!! Era cierto que quería una mejor vida, quería ir a la universidad y ser exitosa pero la verdadera razón por la que había huido de Forks había sido por él, aunque con esta última conversación solo pude preguntarme ¿en verdad que tanto me conoce?

Creo que muy poco y es hay cuando me doy cuenta que del chico del cual me enamore no queda nada, ya no es el tipo dulce, compresivo y protector del cual me enamore y me doy cuenta que estos meses he amado un recuerdo, una ilusión, un fantasma, ya no es la persona que ame, ya no pues la persona a la cual estaba dispuesta a darle mi corazón había sido sustituida por alguien completamente diferente y fue hay cuando tome la decisión de olvidarme por completo de él

_Es hora que deje todo lo pasado en lo pasado._

_Es hora que olvide a los que ya me han olvidaron._

_Es hora de soñar los sueños míos y no los tuyos._

_Es hora de sentir lo que yo siento no lo que tu sientes._

_Es hora de pensar en mi y ya no tanto en ti._

_Es hora de dejarte atrás como tú me dejaste._

_Es hora de llorar pero ya no por ti._

_Es hora que me aleje como tú te alejaste de mí._

_Es hora de pensar en mi futuro y no en el tuyo._

_Es hora que me amen como a ti te aman._

_Es hora de ver lo que tengo y no lo que perdí._

_Es hora de reír, aunque sea sin ti._

_Es hora que te olvide, te olvide por fin._

_Es hora de vivir aunque sea ya sin ti._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Diablos había desperdiciado mi única oportunidad, había logrado disculparme pero ella nunca acepto que estaba arrepentido, todo iba tan bien hasta que la vi en esa foto, parecía tan feliz sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas se veía tan linda, pero cuando menciono que el auto era de un chico una furia en mi interior salio de la nada y me hizo escribirle esas cosas, ahora si que había arruinado todo.

Tal vez era mejor que ella hiciera su vida en donde quiera que este y yo intente hacer la mía sin ella.

Era hora de dejar a Isabella Swan en el pasado...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, las cosas cambiaran un poco desde el prox cap en el cual ya estoy trabajando, creo q sera más extenso q este y sera el preambulo para la siguiente etapa **

**nuevamente gracias x sus review's y sus alertas chicas ^^**

**suerte y q tengan lindo fin de semana **

**byeee**

**atte:**

**Gabriela Cullen**

* * *


	6. Tropezando con el destino

**Saben que ningún personaje me pertenece son de la autoria de la Sra. S. Meyer lo único que es mío es la loca historia.**

* * *

**Tropezando con el destino**

_Noviembre 2007_

Después de mi pelea con él por Webcams la tristeza hizo su aparición y me deprimí tanto que hasta Solecito (apodo que le había puesto a mi querido compañero de laboratorio por ser tan calido y resplandeciente) se preocupo mucho

-Luna Bella ¿que te pasa? (Luna fue el apodo que el eligió para mí por que según él era pálida y hermosa, si como no… ¿hermosa yo?) –te he notado triste estos ultimo días, ¿te preocupa algo?

-Nada, no te preocupes no me pasa nada-le dije intentando parecer convincente.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe cuando andas por todos lados con tus ojitos tan tristes? Tengo que cuidar a mi compañera-me dijo con una increíble sonrisa- Se que no tenemos mucho de conocernos pero no puedes engañarme se que pasa algo, por favor confía en mi y dime que te sucede- y con esa mirada que solo él podía dar y con la cual te obligaba a decirle hasta tu último pensamiento me convenció.

Termine contándole todo sobre mí o al menos lo que no sabía, todo lo que había pasado: como me enamore y como esa persona rompió mi corazón y que fueron sus palabras las que hicieron que tomara la decisión definitiva de huir de Forks, de refugiarme en mis estudios y la principal razón de que aceptara la beca; hasta de la pelea que acababa de tener con él…su reacción si que me sorprendió.

-Eso es increíble!!!! Solo alguien tan estupido puede tratarte así, ¿como fue capaz de decirte esas cosas?…a ti, a ti, que eres la mejor persona que he conocido-Sus palabras destilaban enojo, furia…por un momento me recordó a mi querido Jasper

Mis lágrimas seguían saliendo sin parar.

-Bella dejare que te desahogues por esta vez pero no quiero volver a verte llorar por una persona así, no te valora, nunca se dio cuenta de la lo que dejo ir y no hizo nada por recuperarte, lo único que hace es lastimarte cada vez que lo vez o hablas con él te hace llorar y eso no lo permitiré, ¿me escuchaste?

-Si, pero es que duele mucho

-Si, lo sé-la forma en que lo dijo me hizo sentir que él había también sufrido por amor.

-Por favor no llores, no puedo verte así-él, me decía con un tono dulce y consolador; se quedo junto a mí mientras lloraba

Esa noche terminamos durmiendo en el sofá, su calor hacia que mi frío y roto corazón fuera obligado a seguir latiendo.

La mañana fue un poco más esperanzadora con un sol brillando junto a mí.

-Hola Luna Bella hoy te vez mucho mejor, esos ojitos tan lindos que tienes no pueden estar tristes no es justo que nos prives de su hermoso resplandor, anda ve a alistarte, hoy te preparare el desayuno

-No te hubieras molestado, muchas gracias por lo de anoche-le dije mientras me sonrojaba, habíamos dormido juntos!!!

-Gracias a ti por permitirme estar contigo e intentar consolarte

-En verdad que lo hiciste, tus palabras me ayudaron mucho-le dije con una sonrisa

-Así es como me gusta verte-me dijo mientras el también me regalaba una gran sonrisa- tenemos que estar en el laboratorio lo más pronto posible el Dr. Lassman acaba de hablar y no dijo que nos necesitaba urgentemente, al parecer hicimos algo bueno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Oh no eso tienes que verlo por ti misma

Y con eso nos dispusimos a desayunar para ir al laboratorio, su tono si que me dejo intrigada.

_Enero 2008_

Después de pasar las fiestas con solecito y su familia que habían venido a pasar estas fechas con él y en las que muy amablemente me incluyeron todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad o al menos eso parecía.

-Oye Bella hoy quiero hacer la cena ¿esta bien?

-Si, no hay problema pero tu nunca cocinas ¿que te traes entre manos?

-¿yo? Nada- puso su mejor cara de inocencia que hubiera funcionado con cualquiera excepto conmigo así que eso solo me confirmo que ocultaba algo, pues en el poco tiempo que lo conozco se a convertido en un gran amigo y he aprendido a "leerlo", me ha ayudado tanto, en verdad que lo estimo…lo quiero mucho, pero no podía permitir que lo que el pasado se vuelva a repetir, sí era verdad que él era encantador, dulce y muuuuy guapo pero era solo mi amigo…mi sol

A las 8 en punto baje a cenar y lo vi con una camisa azul y pantalones de vestir se veía taaan bien, de repente me sentí cohibida ante tanta hermosura.

-Woo no me dijiste que me tenía que vestir bien

-¿Qué dices? Te ves genial!!

-si como no, espera y me cambio

-NO es necesario, en verdad así te ves bien, tu siempre te vez bien-ok no pude más que sonrojarme.

-Bueno ¿acaso celebramos algo? O ¿por que tan elegante?

-No, aún….- lo dijo tan bajito que no estaba segura si lo había dicho.

La cena fue excelente y la plática aun mejor, era tan fácil conversar con él, eso siempre nos ponía al límite, discusiones sobre modelación, reacciones, procedimientos, técnicas o simplemente música.

Cuando estaba por levantarme para ir a mi habitación su voz me lo impidió.

-Bella yo…yo quería decirte algo…

-Claro dime-¿era mi imaginación o estaba nervioso?

-Bueno más bien pedirte _algo._-no me paso desapercibido que su tono cambio, ¿¿que quería pedirme??

-Mira se que no nos conocemos hace mucho y que lo que pasaste te lastimo mucho, pero me preguntaba si…si alguna vez considerarías salir conmigo como algo más que compañeros de trabajo y amigos.

-oh- me quede en shock

-Mira solo quiero saber si algún día tendré una oportunidad, tu eres una mujer muy hermosa y yo sería feliz si me dejaras intentarlo, solo intentarlo

-Yo no se que decir-y era verdad!!! No podía creer que el sintiera algo por mi

-Nada, solo piénsalo y dime cuando estés lista

-Si claro

El se fue a su habitación antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, esto si que era confuso, ¿él quería en verdad salir conmigo?

Pase dos días reflexionándolo y dándome cuenta de lo que sentía por él, dándome cuenta como es que se había ido metiendo en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón

Estaba viendo un programa en la sala cuando llegué

-Solecito, ¿podemos hablar?-el inmediatamente apago la TV

-Claro Luna Bella

-Eh pensado en lo que me dijiste y…-se tensó ante este comienzo-me gustaría intentarlo-inmediatamente puso la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y que quitaba el aliento a cualquiera y esa solo para mi.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias!!!-decía mientras me daba vueltas-en verdad que no te arrepentirás, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este planeta-me dejo en el suelo, puso una de sus tibias manos en mi cara y en un susurro me pregunto

-¿Podría tener el honor de besarte?-¿Quién pide permiso en esta época para algo así? Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Y sellamos este nuevo comienzo con un dulce beso.

_Septiembre 2008_

MI cumpleaños lo pase sin grandes festejos, solo llamadas de las personas que me quieren: Rose, Jasper, mis padres y la familia de mi sol, él y yo nos pasamos viendo películas la tarde libre cortesía de mí querido asesor que por cierto divulgo por todo el laboratorio que era mi cumpleaños ¬¬ lo bueno es que solo hicieron una pequeña comida y nos elogio mucho a sus según él: los mejores internos que ha tenido en toda su carrera.

Este cumpleaños fue tan diferente al anterior, como pueden cambiar las cosas, este año tenia aun gran chico junto ami que me amaba tanto como yo a él.

_Diciembre 2008_

-No Bella en verdad que todo esta bien, no he visto a _ese_ en el pueblo en toda la semana que he estado aquí, además no estarás sola, nos tienes a Jasper y a mi… -Rose me decía por teléfono-¿segura que tu sol no puede venir contigo?

_Mi sol_

Pensar en él hace que ponga una sonrisa tonta en mi cara, fue tan inesperado conocerlo, aunque supongo que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que eso sucediera, ahora si que tenía que agradecer a mi torpe yo xDD

_FlashBack Agosto 2007_

Mi compañero de cuarto y de laboratorio seguía sin aparecer, yo aun no entendía el echo de que me hubieran pedido estar en Londres un mes antes solo para mostrarme el lugar donde me quedaría y las instalaciones del laboratorio así como al personal, eso fácilmente se podría haber echo unos días antes de mi ingreso, no semanas pero bueno la fecha fue perfecta como para irme de Forks y ahora disponía de tiempo como para conocer el campus que era sencillamente hermoso, las paredes de ese color café rojizo, los jardines, Londres era genial y bueno el clima no era muy diferente al de casa así que a eso ya estaba acostumbrada.

Localice rápidamente un lugar donde comprar las cosas para la comida, un lindo parque, una librería bastante buena y el departamento del campus en verdad que era lindo y espacioso no podía creer que fuera para mi!!!...buen supongo que tendría que decir para nosotros por que en algún momento mi compañero haría acto de presencia pero no creo que el espacio fuera un problema.

Esa mañana había salido de compras y un poco antes de que llegara a la entrada del edificio mi torpeza irremediablemente hizo su aparición, llevaba tantas bolsas que…me caí pero lo mejor fue que todas mis compras salieron en todas direcciones, genial!!! ¬¬ Así que con toda la alegría del mundo (noten el sarcasmo) me puse a levantarlas y justo cuando estaba por levantar la caja de tampones una mano las tomo antes por mi.

-Supongo que esto es tuyo

No pude verlo a la cara pues mi sonrojo subió a un nivel insospechado.

-Si…si…gra…gracias

-Hola mi nombre es…-y justo en ese momento empezó a llover bueno más bien parecía diluvio.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, muchas gracias por tu ayuda pero tengo que irme

-Si, claro, no hay problema

Camine por el pasillo y la persona que me había ayudado venía detrás de mi, fue raro y me dio algo de miedo y cuando estaba por entrar, él se paro ante la misma puerta que yo con una llave en su mano.

-¿vives aquí?-me pregunto extrañado

-Si

-ah!! Entonces debo suponer que tu eres Isabella he oído mucho de ti-hasta ese momento no había reparado en sus ojos, ran en verdad hermosos y su sonrisa era tan, no se…deslumbrante???

-Si, soy yo pero por favor llámame Bella

-Pues mucho gusto yo soy tu compañero de laboratorio y por consiguiente de departamento, es genial conocerte por fin espero que seamos grandes amigos.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Isabella, Isabella, Bella!!!- los gritos de Rose me regresaron al presente.

-Lo siento ¿que decías?

-En que estabas pensando Bella? Llevo siglos hablándote y no me prestas atención.

-No han sido siglos Rose ¬¬ no seas exagerada

-Bueno me vas a decir en que estas pensando? O debería decir _quien_?

-Me estaba acordando cuando lo conocí, es increíble que después de todo lo que pase las cosas hayan salido tan bien

-Te dije que era una magnifica idea irte a Londres

-Si, si me lo dijiste peor bueno supongo que nos veremos en unos días, hablamos luego ok?

-Claro que si, cuídate mucha amiga estoy ansiosa por verte.

-Claro Rose yo también.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento pero mi compu murió U.U y no he podido revivirla y el cap q estaba casi listo murió con ella así que tuve que reescribirlo pero tuve que salir de viaje así q estuve con muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo cap

Espero que este les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, me animan a escribir como no tienen idea.

Muchas gracias a Pauletta, Roma88, khata-cullen, ale-cullen4, MaRiFeR-CuLlEn, crisvel, starvideogirl, shine diamond, Yesslin Swan Cullen y Ana Cullen Pattinson por sus reviews y alertas en verdad que se los agradezco mil

Bueno cuídense mucho, espero sus impresiones de este cap

Nos vemos enanos días

Byee

Gabriela Cullen


	7. Volviendo a Casa

**Edward es mío, MIO!!!! Ok no es mío es propiedad de la Sra. Meyer al igual q todo lo correspondiente a la saga Twilight**

* * *

**Volviendo a Casa**

_**Diciembre 2008**_

Es increíble pero era diciembre y yo estaba preparando mis maletas para regresar a Forks…al menos de vacaciones.

El proyecto había sido tan bien diseñado y trabajamos tanto que terminamos un poco antes los objetivos que teníamos para este año.

Las solicitudes para entrar a Darmouth en otoño ya estaban listas, el Dr. Lassman había enviado tan buenas recomendaciones que todos creían que nos aceptarían sin problemas aunque nuestro querido asesor y los miembros del laboratorio conservaban la esperanza de que los dos nos quedáramos en Londres al finalizar nuestra estancia.

Mi Sol se tendría que quedar un poco más pues el último objetivo de su cronograma no quedaría resuelto sino hasta finales de Enero por lo que no tendría vacaciones y no podía acompañarme a casa para que al fin lo conocieran mis padres y los chicos; quería quedarme con él pero me convenció que era hora de que fuera a ver a mis padres, me tomara un respiro del laboratorio, regresara a casa y que aún así nos mantendríamos en contacto.

Iba a ser tan difícil no estar aquí para nuestro primer aniversario pero la universidad ya había comprado mi boleto así que todo estaba listo.

Hay estaba yo, apunto de enfrentarme a mi pasado, a ese pasado del que huí hace casi 2 años.

Estaba lista para tomar el avión que me regresaría a casa.

Hace tanto que no veo a mis padres; Charlie al fin había superado tantos problemas y se encontraba devuelta en la comisaría de Forks, Renée encargándose de la casa y de su trabajo en la guardería, creo que es por los enanos que se mantiene tan joven y alegre y la principal razón para no extrañarme tanto, y obviamente extraño a mis amigos: a Rose, por que ella siempre me hizo sentir fuerte y me alentó mucho y a mi querido Jasper, siempre consolándome.

Pero era a _él _al que tenia más miedo de ver, fue por él que huí de Forks, fue por él que acepte la beca en Londres, y fue por él que conocí al que rescato mi corazón roto.

Fueron tres errores los que me llevaron lejos de Forks.

Hasta cierto punto era mi culpa por no haberle dicho lo que sentía por él y por ser tan cobarde y haberlo rechazado por miedo y aunque ya no me arrepiento como lo hice en ese momento aun así será difícil verlo, aunque yo para él nunca seria más que una amiga.

Pero eso ya no me preocupaba mucho, ahora tenia a mi Ángel, a mi sol que me había ayudado a reconstruir mi corazón y que ahora le pertenecía por completo.

Era el momento para enfrentar el pasado que hace tanto tiempo deje atrás, _era hora de regresar a Forks._

Estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que saliera mi vuelo, me tenia abrazada como si no quisiera que me apartara de él, yo también estaba algo renuente a dejarlo.

-Te voy a extrañar amor-me decía en un susurro mi ángel.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar amor-le dije en tono confidente.

-Hare lo posible por terminar lo más pronto posible e ir a visitarte antes de volver a la universidad, no olvides que te amo.

-NO seria capaz de olvidarlo por que yo también te amo-con mis palabras hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara.

-¿vas a estar bien, verdad? ¿No habrá problemas con _nadie_?-inmediatamente capte el cambio en el tono de su voz, era obvio a quien se refería.

-No amor, no te preocupes, es más creo que ni siquiera esta en el pueblo.

-si hay algún problema por mínimo que te parezca avísame inmediatamente por favor no me obligues a tener que llamar a Rose o a Jasper por que sabes que soy capaz, ¿ok?

Mmm creo que no fue tan buena idea que los presentara, esta bien solo fue por internet pero ellos lo aceptaron encantados, creo que se iban a llevar muy bien.

**Flashback **

**Febrero 2008**

Mira Rose no quiero que armes un escándalo-le advertía a mi querida amiga antes de presentarle a mi novio, le decía por Skype®-tenemos menos de un mes_ saliendo_

-Un momento un mes!!! Y hasta ahora me lo dices??? Que mala amiga eres-me gritaba Rose

-No es por eso, es que fue hasta ahora que te pude decir, hemos estado muy ocupados y tu tampoco te habías conectado para decirte ¬¬

-ok, ok pero por que el saliendo dijiste saliendo en ese tono???

-es que somos novios pero casi no salimos xDD siempre estamos o en el laboratorio o aquí, preferimos quedarnos a ver una pelicula o conversando y asi descansar, así que no hemos salido mucho, por eso lo digo.

-ahh esta bien, espérame voy por Jasper, se va a morir cuando le cuentes!!!

Mientras Rose iba por Jasper yo fui por él

-Hola Jasper como estas?

-No, señorita no me vengas con Jasper como estas, el punto ahora no es como estoy yo, sino como estas tu-su tono era de enfado o solo lo imagine?

-Hola chicos mucho gusto en conocerlos yo soy…

-No nos lo tienes que decir, te conocemos, eres el novio de Bella, empecemos por el principio, cuales son tus intenciones con mi amiga, casi hermana ¬¬

-jajaja hola Jasper pues mi intención es hacerla lo más feliz que pueda

-Excelente respuesta!!!-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno debo decirte que te tenemos que dar las gracias por hacer que Bella volviera a sonreir, te lo agradecemos mucho.

-Yo soy el que tiene que dar las gracias por permitirme estar a su lado-dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Es mejor que cuides a Bella o te las veras conmigo, la he visto sufrir y no estoy dispuesto a verla así otra vez, entendido?

-Debería estar loco como para lastimar a este ángel, yo solo me castigaría si algo malo le pasara o te buscaría a ti Jasper para que me mataras si algo le pasara por mi culpa, amo a esta chica más de lo que se puedan imaginar-no pude más que sonrojarme ante sus palabras.

-ok Bella este chico es genial-contesto Rose y Jasper solo asintió en señal de afirmación-cuenta con nuestro apoyo, esperamos poder hablar un poco más contigo pero por ahora tenemos que irnos, tenemos clases, adiós!!!

Y con esto terminamos la charla

-Ya viste amor sabia que no habría problema con ellos ^^

**Fin del Flashback**

-Tus padres van a ir a recogerte, ¿verdad?

-Claro amor, no te preocupes.

-Por favor cuídate mucho

-Si, tu también y pórtate bien eh!!!

-Claro que si, no estarás tú aquí para que me porte mal-me dijo y sus ojos brillaron con picardía

Pasajeros del vuelo 801 con destino a EU favor de pasar a la puerta número 4

-Es hora de irme, Te Quiero Mucho Amor, hablamos luego ¿verdad?

-Obviamente, tu voz será la única cosa que podría hacerme feliz estando tan lejos de mí.

Nos dimos un beso que nos dejo sin aliento a los dos después de todo habíamos estado más de un año juntos y casi un año siendo pareja, sería difícil separarnos ahora, pero era el momento de volver a casa.

_**Enero 2009**_

Las fiestas las pase con mis padres y con la visita de los gemelos, eran muy pocas las personas que sabían que estaba de vuelta en Forks pues casi no había salido pues me tenia un poco mal estar sin mi sol, aun más después de lo de ayer, era muy difícil no pensar en el cada segundo, era increíble la forma en que me había cambiado, él había echo que mi corazón volviera a latir y me había echo olvidar los (o debería decir él???) fantasmas del pasado, lo que hizo ayer fue simplemente perfecto y muy lindo además de costoso creo yo.

Como Rose y Jasper aun estaban de vacaciones de la universidad (Rose estaba estudiando mecánica aunque más bien parecía una de las modelos de las que están para exhibir los autos no para arreglarlos o construirlos, pero ella era inteligente y amaba a los carros; Jasper se había decidido después de mucho esfuerzo por la música, realmente tenia un don para eso y como entraban a clases el próximo lunes Rose estaba organizando su súper fiesta para este sábado ósea mañana eso implicaba que era necesario que me escondiera y era urgente o me torturaría con una sesión entera de makeover noooooo!!!!

Pero no podía negarme a ir por que era mi reaparición oficial desde que me había ido a Londres así que era casi imposible que Rose no planeara arreglarme para la ocasión, lo bueno es que solo estaría una semana más pues tenia que regresar a clases, una semanas más y vería nuevamente a mi Sol.

.

.

Bueno la verdad es que la fiesta no estaba nada mal, la música era excelente gracias al DJ que Jasper había seleccionado y al que supervisaba constantemente, la decoración y la comida eran muy buenas ya que habían estado a cargo de Rose y al parecer como en todas sus fiestas estaba invitados todos los chicos de Forks pero por lo que escuche había también varios amigos que asistían con los gemelos a la facultad.

Rose andaba excesivamente feliz y sospechaba que me ocultaba algo, se esforzó sobre manera en dejarme hermosa pues me había puesto un precioso vestido azul con zapatillas plateadas de tacón no muy alto, me arreglo el cabello y me maquillo, ni yo podía reconocerme cuando me vi en el espejo.

Llevaba como 45 min cuando una voz que pertenecía a mi pasado me sorprendió.

-Bella, eres tu???

Me le quede viendo, seguía igual de guapo y su cuerpo había cambiado haciéndolo parecer más a un hombre y no el joven del que hui hace casi dos años, aunque aun su hermosa sonrisa conservaba algo de la adolescencia.

-Si, soy yo, Hola como estas?

-Oh mi Dios!!!! Estas hermosa!!! Tal vez un poco más pálida pero hermosa, no es que no lo hayas sido antes pero hoy estas radiante…como has estado?? Donde estuviste tanto tiempo??

Me acababa de decir hermosa??, no encontraba mi voz por lo que tarde algunos segundos para lograr responderle

-Ahora te resulto hermosa?? Que hay de eso de que soy tan insignificante??-me sorprendió que ya no me dolían sus palabras como en aquel momento supongo que era por que mi corazón estaba reparado.

-Siento mucho eso Bella, en verdad, después de que hable contigo en noviembre me di cuenta lo estúpido que fui, por favor perdóname, eh tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que paso y me he dado cuenta que de haber seguido siendo amigos nuestra relación podría haber avanzado y que yo algún día me daría cuenta lo maravillosa que eres y que hubiéramos llegado a ser más que amigos.

-Tu no sientes eso-no, no podría estar diciéndome esto.

-No Bella lo digo totalmente en serio nuestra relación hubiera avanzado y hubiera sido tan fácil…tan fácil como respirar.

No me puedes estar diciendo esto no, no ahora, no….

.

.

.

.

.

Edward-dije en un susurro.

* * *

Ahh hasta aquí el cap

Se que me van a querer matar pero así es el cap, además si me matan no sabrán que pasa en el prox

Ahh ok les tengo un reto a la primera persona q adivine la fecha de aniversario de Bella y su Sol el prox cap estará dedicada a esa persona; les doy unas pistas ya saben q es en Enero y si buscan en el _inicio_ encontraran la respuesta, es una fecha muy especial para mi así q hice q para ellos igual fuera especial ^^

Muchas gracias a Khata-Cullen, tteagle, tatty1, shine diamond, nonblondes, Sandy Culbla y Yesslin Swan Cullen por sus reviews y sus alertas

Algo más antes de irme, ayer ocurrió un problema en el laboratorio, a mi reactor se le taparon las mangueras y la presión fue demasiada así q se rompió y las bacterias con las que trabajo murieron T___T lo que retrasara mis trabajo de tesis unos meses pero lo difícil será en las prox semanas así q con todo el dolor de mi corazón no creo poder actualizar pero como el cap siguiente es especial lo subiré en una fecha especial como son mis amigas se los daré de regalo de 14 de febrero, si están solteras como yo al menos paséenla genial con los amigos que las/los quieren, ahora si me voy

Cuídense, díganme q les pareció el cap ok??

Byeee

Gabriela Cullen


	8. Ocasión Especial

**Ok chicas (mmm creo que no hay ningún chico leyéndome x eso solo digo chicas si lo hay avísenme!!!) Bueno lo prometido es deuda así que aquí estoy subiendo el cap**

**Espero que tengan un muy bonito día, FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!!! Compártanlo con las personas que quieren y los quieren**

**Lastima nadie adivino la fecha de aniversario pero hoy sabrán cuando es, y significa mucho para mí por que es mi fecha de nacimiento xDD aun así:**

**Este capitulo va dedicada a TODAS ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leerme ^^**

**A Brendiux por hacer de mi beta en este cap, a ella debo la decisión de poner la advertencia de más abajo por que casi me mata al leer el inicio…gracias amiga!!! Tu regalo me encanto!!!**

**Y a mi querida hermana que hoy cumple años, lastima le juntamos sus regalos pero a mi también me lo hacen ¬¬**

**Ahora si las dejo no sin antes darles una ADVERTENCIA no me quieran matar antes de tiempo, al menos lleguen al flashback antes de querer asesinarme y si tienen a la mano River Flows in You (que para mi era perfecta para la nana de Bella) o Because I Love You ambas de Yiruma ponganla para ambiantar su lectura ^^**

**Ya saben que ningún personaje me pertenece si no hoy no estaría aquí si no con Edward en una celebración muy romántica xDD**

* * *

**Ocasión especial**

Me lance a sus protectores brazos que ya estaban abiertos dispuestos a recibirme, respirar su dulce aroma y ver sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillar cuando me vieron fue lo mejor hasta que apareció esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento…era como estar en casa, mi refugio, mi lugar, me detuve al fin en sus labios para fundirnos en un tierno beso, cuanto lo había extrañado.

-Yo también te he extrañado-dijo después de un segundo-no puedo creer que hayamos soportado tanto tiempo separados.

-Fue una eternidad!!!!-le dije con alegría mientras me abrazaba.

Mientras procesaba las palabras que Jacob acababa de decirme note que la estruendosa música se había convertido en una dulce melodía, en el momento en que le puse atención fue tan fácil reconocerla pues había estado conmigo desde hace exactamente 2 días, desde que la escuche por primera vez, era la melodía que compuso para mí, volteé hacia donde estaba instalado el DJ y me encontré a Rose y a Jasper con una enorme sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

Mi mente comprendió el significado de ello aunque mi corazón parecía haberse dado cuenta mucho antes pues mis mejillas estaban rojas y mis latidos eran rápidos, una ola de felicidad se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, pues **_él estaba aquí_.**

-Solo fueron 21 días, 8 horas, 42 minutos y 17 segundos-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa que al parecer no se iría de su cara en toda la noche, supongo que la mía tampoco-pero ¿Quién esta contando no?

-Si… ¿Quién?

-¿Te gusto mi regalo?

-obvio, fue perfecto, nunca nadie había echo nada así por mi

-No podría nadie por que _detalles_ así solo se me permiten a mí-me dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Si, de eso me di cuenta, casi me mata cuando me vio parado en medio de la sala-le dijo Jasper con un tono burlón.

-No es cierto Jasper!!! No seas mentiroso!!!-le reñí.

-Hola Edward es un gusto conocerte al fin en persona y si es cierto Isabella aunque aun no se quien estaba más en shock, si tú, Rosalie o Reneé, en verdad que nos dejaste muy mal a todos los hombres con ese… ¿Cómo lo acabas de llamar?...así detalle… ¿Quién hace algo así?

_**Flashback 8 de Enero**_

-Isabella!!!

Ok esto no es nada bueno Reneé no grita así por cualquier cosa, algo tendría que haber pasado.

Rose que se había quedado anoche a hacerme compañía pues no quería estar sola en mi primer aniversario pues Edward que seguía en Londres; también intuía que algo grave pasaba.

Las dos nos quedamos en shock a mitad de la escalera ante la visión de la pequeña sala, pues todo y con ello me refiero a TODO estaba lleno de rosas, rosas rojas, cada superficie plana estaba llena de ellas, el piso, la pequeña mesa, el librero, tarde tanto en asimilar la hermosa visión que había ante mis ojos hasta que repare en Jasper parado en medio de aquella escena.

-Jasper que significa esto?!!!-le dije casi gritando.

-A no, a mí no me culpes, no mates al mensajero, cúlpalo a él…-y me señalo el teléfono que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-No puede ser!!!

-Ahhhh-gritaron Reneé y Rose.

-¿No creerías que dejaría que esta fecha tan especial para nosotros fuera olvidad verdad?-su aterciopelada voz al teléfono me hacia sentir taaaaaan feliz.

-No puedo creer que hicieras esto!!!-le conteste emocionada

-Que estemos en continentes separados no es razón para no hacer algo lindo por mi alma gemela, mi vida, mi todo-su voz sonaba tan alegre.

-Bella dile a Edward que esto es lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida-Rose asintió reafirmando lo que había dicho mi madre-y que cuenta con mi consentimiento para ser tu novio-dijo Reneé.

-Eso nos hace quedar mal a todos-dijo Charlie enfurruñado.

-En verdad que si, desde cuando no me regalas ni una flor ¿eh?-inquirió mi madre a mi padre.

-Bella dile a Edward que me metió en aprietos pero que es muy osado de su parte haber echo esto-dijo mi padre mientras trataba de huir pero no encontraba salida entre tantas flores.

La conversación de ellos no me dejaba escuchar.

-¿Cómo hiciste esto? ¿Cuántas rosas son Amor?

-Con ayuda de Jasper y la coordinación perfecta de Alice y mmm si mis instrucciones fueron seguidas al pie de la letra deben ser al menos 365 una por cada día en que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo.

-Edward, Amor, esto es tan hermoso-sus palabras habían echo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

-No tanto como tú Amor y no me cansare de repetírtelo.

-Muchas gracias amor.

-no amor, muchas gracias a ti por haberme dado la oportunidad de amarte, ah tengo algo más para ti, dile a Jasper que le ponga play.

-¿Qué?

-Tú solo díselo.

-Está bien…Jasper dice Edward que le pongas play.

-Jasper se dirigió con dificultad hacia el pequeño estéreo que había en un extremo de la sala, metió un CD y en ese momento empezó a sonar una melodía tan dulce, transmitía tanto amor, esperanza, alegría.

-Es perfecta-le dije en un susurro.

-La hice para ti, se que hace tiempo no toco pero ahora, teniéndote tan lejos, recordando tu voz, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, surgió esto, después de tocarla un par de veces es con lo único que podía conciliar el sueño.

Aun no sabia como alguien con un alma tan hermosa como la de él se había enamorado de mí.

-Bueno amor tengo que irme aun tengo que terminar la modelación, estoy probando un nuevo programa haber que tal resulta, pero gracias por hacer tan perfecto este año, que espero solo sea el inicio de muchos, Te Quiero Mucho, Te Amo no lo olvides por nada del mundo, salúdame a todos y dale las gracias a Jasper, fue de gran ayuda.- me mando un beso, suspiro de forma triste.

-Claro que si amor yo le digo, gracias por todo, yo también Te Amo y obvio que no lo olvidare-le dije con la verdad impregnada en cada palabra.

-Nos vemos pronto, tal vez _muy pronto_-y con estas últimas palabras corto, la llamada duro más de una hora, le saldría carísima, aunque supongo que las rosas tampoco fueron tan baratas.

-El es excepcional Bella-dijo Rose mientras Jasper, Reneé y Charlie apoyaban la afirmación de mi amiga.

-Si, lo se.

-Es un gran muchacho Bells y creo que en verdad te ama.

-Si papá.

Me detuve un momento contemplando mi regalo y no pude evitar compararlos uno me había ofrecido un ramo de rosas que finalmente no eran para mi, él otro me daba más de 300 donde cada una representaba pequeñas cosas que él me había ofrecido a lo largo de este año, uno había roto mi corazón y el otro lo había rescatado para hacerse dueño de él. A uno lo ame pero él no sentía más que amistad por mi, al otro lo amaba y el también me amaba esa era _la gran diferencia._

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

-El gusto es para mi Jasper y la única respuesta a tu pregunta es: un hombre enamorado que no podía dejar que su princesa pasara un día tan especial sin que supiera cuanto es amada-sus palabras me regresaron al presente, al hermoso presente en el que estaba entre sus brazos.

-Así es Jasper, deberías ser más como él-dijo Rose.

-Oye!!! Lo seré con la chica adecuada, aunque…

-¿¿aunque?? ¿¿Que Ibas a decir hermano??

-Nada, nada, que no el punto interesante esta noche es Edward??

-si claro pero de esta no te escaparas hermanito-y dicho eso se volvió a ver a mi novio-Hola mucho gusto, yo soy Rosalie aunque ya nos conocíamos ¿no? Eres mucho más…-le dedique una mirada de advertencia a mi querida amiga-alto en persona-creo que la capto xDD

-Un gusto conocerlos al fin chicos y bueno ¿como es que supiste que estaba aquí?-me pregunto al oído- Ustedes no le dijeron nada ¿verdad?-se volvió hacia los chicos

-así que ustedes lo sabían!!! ¿¿Y no me dijeron??

-no te enojes amor, yo se los pedí, justo ayer muy temprano me autorizaron venir y quería que fuera una sorpresa-me dijo poniendo sus ojos suplicantes, no podía enojarme nunca con él.

-Esta bien y bueno realmente fue muy fácil, la melodía, fue la que me mandaste, la he estado escuchando por horas, es tan hermosa.

-No tanto como tú-me dijo al oído.

-De verdad Edward nunca había escuchado una melodía tan hermosa, es tan espectacular, como los tempos, la armonía incluso los leves silencios transmiten tanto, no creo haber escuchado algo tan perfecto, créeme es increíble que la hayas compuesto, Bella no nos hablo de tus dotes artísticos-Jasper se oía tan emocionado.

-Gracias Jasper pero salió así, con solo pensar en mi Luna Bella.

-¿Luna Bella?-preguntaron los gemelos.

-Si, es que ella decía que era su sol, ¿recuerdan? Así que yo le puse a ella Luna además se complementan, así como nosotros.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella!!!-ah no dime que lo que escucho solo es una mala jugarreta de mi mente!!!-que gusto verte!!!-no, no era mentira, cuando sentí sus bracitos alrededor de mi.

-Hola Alice que gusto volver a verte.

-Te ves grandiosa Bella, ¿Quién te arreglo tan bien?-pregunto en forma inquisidora.

-Ah mira te presento a mi mejor amiga Rose fue ella la causante de esto y él es Jasper.

-Espera un momento Rose-le dijo con un dedo levantado en su dirección y con esto fue hacia Jasper-Me has hecho esperar mucho-Jasper se puso nervioso pero una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho señorita-le contesto y le beso la mano con lo cual todos nos quedamos sin palabras.

-¿se conocían ustedes dos?-pregunte

-hemos hablado por internet desde hace algún tiempo-nos contesto Alice y volviéndose hacia Rose dijo- Ahora si mucho gusto Rose, la elección del vestido de Bella es perfecta le favorece mucho, el color, el corte…

-Discúlpala Rose ella es así…-la interrumpió Edward- llena de energía siempre, esta por empezar diseño de modas en NY en otoño, pero es cierto este vestido te queda hermoso Bella, gracias Rose.

-Un momento ¿¿y Emmett?? ¿¿Que no vino con ustedes??

-Si, si vino-contesto Alice-esta estacionando bien los autos por que Edward literalmente salió volando apenas llegamos.

-¿Los autos?-pregunto Jasper.

-Si cada uno trae el suyo, es que Emmett venia del su entrenamiento pues después de vacaciones tienen un partido muy importante de la universidad, yo venia de hacer unas compras y Edward venia de casa de mis papas, solo fue capaz de irse a dar una ducha y cambiarse pues apenas aterrizo su avión quería venir a ver a Bella, no aguantaba más así que quedamos de vernos en la entrada de Forks por que no sabíamos llegar a su casa Rose.

-Ah entiendo ¿y que autos tienen?

-No debió preguntar eso-le dije de forma confidente a Jasper

-Pero sabes como es Rose-me contesto de regreso

-Pues Emmett conduce un jeep, es gigantesco y creo que aun quiere hacerle algunas modificaciones.

-En eso le podría ayudar Rose-ofreció Jasper.

-Si claro, seria genial, esos autos me encantan-contesto una emocionada Rose.

-Todos los autos te encantan Rosalie-le dijo su gemelo.

-¿Y tu que conduces Alice?-pregunto Rose ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

-Un lindo Porsche amarillo, regalo de cumpleaños!!!

-woow-fue todo lo que pudo decir mi amiga.

-Si eso te parece interesante espera que sepas que conduce Edward _hoy_ –dijo la pequeña Alice y eso me hizo pensar, me volví hacia Edward

-Hay no!, Amor por favor dime que traes tu auto del diario.

-¿¿auto del diario??-preguntaron los Hale

-Si, él tiene dos autos unos más ostentoso que el otro-les conteste.

-No Amor, hoy es un día especial así que traje mi auto de ocasiones especiales, además el Volvo se quedo en casa.

-Eso quiere decir que traes el…el…

-Si Amor traigo el _Aston_

Rose casi se desmaya cuando escucho esto.

-¿¿Qui…qui…quieres decir que justo ahora afuera de mi casa hay un Aston Martin estacionado??

-si, así es Rose-dijo mi novio feliz por que alguien tuviera la reacción adecuada al saber sobre su adorado auto.

-¿¿Que modelo tienes??

-mmm es un V12…un Vanquish

-Oh mi dios, un Vanquish!!!, pero eso ya no los fabrican, me muero!!! Jasper ayúdame!!! Y yo con mi humilde M3-dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

-Ese auto no es nada humilde Rose, pero si quieres después puedes checar mi auto y hasta te lo podría prestar para que lo pruebes, aunque debes prometerme que lo cuidaras-dijo en un tono burlón pues al ver como reacciono mi amiga era obvio que apreciaría el auto.

-Oh mi dios, Bella te dije que este chico me agradaba…yo en un Aston!!! Me muero!!!-gritaba mi amiga de alegría.

Un momento estaba en los brazos de mi novio y al otro estaba entre otros brazos más musculosos que me estaban asfixiando.

-Emmett sueltala!!!-grito Edward-estas asfixiando a mi novia!!-le gruño y al fin me libero

-Lo siento pero es que estoy muy feliz de volver a verte enana-me dijo con alegría

-esta bien Emmett yo también te extrañe grandote ^^ mira te presento a mis mejores amigos, ellos son Rosalie y Jasper-me volteé hacia ellos-chicos él es el primo de Edward y Alice; Emmett McCarty.

-Mucho gusto-contestaron los gemelos.

-Bella te tengo dos sorpresas más

-Ah ¿¿vinieron Esme y Carlisle también??

-No amor, hoy no vinieron, llegaran aquí mañana, Esme compro una casa a las afueras del pueblo que se muere por remodelar así que nos quedaremos aquí esta semana antes de regresar a la escuela, pero ahora los podremos ver más seguido se es que así lo decidimos pues a Carlisle lo acaban de nombrar rector de la facultad de medicina de Dartmouth

-Que!!! Eso es genial ¿así que ellos igual se mudan a New Hampshire?

-Si Amor pero esa no era una de las sorpresas mira lo que llego hace una semana a la casa-me entrego un grueso sobre tamaño legal de papel costoso el membrete decía Dartmouth College-no puede ser!!!-dije emocionada

-Si, si es y tiene el mismo aspecto que el mío así que estoy seguro que te aceptaron.

En mis manos tenía lo que siempre había soñado

-¿Pero como? ¿Seguro que es para mí? ¿Como es que me aceptaron?

-Oye todo el trabajo es recompensado y después de los artículos que se publicaron el año pasado y las excelentes recomendaciones era muy seguro que nos aceptaran-me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa en su cara-Además España confirmo que esta dispuesto a utilizar los prototipos para instalarlos a mediados de este año.

-¿¿Que?? Pero si aun tenían que consultar a varios inversores, ¿estas seguro?

-Si estoy seguro, y mira-saco una revista de la universidad de entre su chaqueta y me la mostro, reconocí la foto enseguida, no pensé que la fueran a poner en al portada-No puede ser!!! ¿¿En la portada?? Estamos en la portada!!!

-claro ¿en donde más pondrían a sus príncipes?

-odio ese titulo-dije con un mohín

-Te queda perfecto, eres una princesa y estas en mi cuento de hadas-me dijo dándome un beso

-¿príncipes? ¿Cómo es eso?-preguntaron nuestro amigos

-Es el titulo que dan a los alumnos destacados, un honor que ostentas por un largo año y este ciclo escolar en el que ya estamos inscritos oficialmente nos lo dieron a nosotros, creo que lo tenían decidido hace cerca de medio año somos los primeros en la historia de la universidad que son nombrados cuando técnicamente aun no éramos alumnos.

-Woow eso es genial Bella -dijo Jasper-sabía que te esperaban cosas grandiosas, felicidades a ti también Edward

-¿Y que eso de España y prototipos?-pregunto Rose

-No debiste preguntar-dijo Emmett-ahora te van a aburrir con todas esas cosas de su proyecto.

-No es cierto Emmett, pero si estamos muy felices, ¿verdad amor?

-Si Amor claro y bueno Rose lo que pasa es que los prototipos que hemos desarrollado han sido aprobados para instalarlos en las plantas de tratamientos de España, es el primer paso y que lo hayan aprobado es simplemente genial!!!

-¿¿Y dijiste que no te habías ido por dinero??-exploto una voz-y ahora resulta que vuelves con un novio rico, poseedor de carros costosos que quien sabe como lograste convencer de ser tu novio y que además su papá te abrirá las puertas a Dartmouth, tu sueño, eres una interesada Isabella…realmente me has decepcionado.

No podía creer lo que Jacob acaba de decir, instantáneamente Jasper se tenso, Emmett me pareció listo para golpearlo, pero indudablemente el más furioso era Edward.

* * *

**Ahh hasta aquí los dejo, espero que les haya gustado, creen que se merezca unos golpes?? Espero sus opiniones o sus amenazas o lo que quieran mandarme ^^**

**Ahora mismo estoy pasando por un bloqueo creativo waaaa así que no estoy segura cuando actualizare pero intentare que sea lo más pronto posible, los reviews me animan mucho cofcofcof indirecta xDD**

**Natasha Granger: muchas gracias x tu review ^^espero tu opinión sobre este, feliz san valentin, cuidate y gracias **

**Gracias a nonblodes, tatty1, tishacullengreen, cammiie, Yesslin Swan Cullen, , Natasha Granger, miadharu28 y kariku-de-cullen por sus alertas y reviews no saben cuanto se los agradesco.**

**Las cosas siguen pesadas en el lab T___T pero gracias x sus animos!!!**

**No vemos, cuídense, pasen bonito día.**

**Adios!!!!**

**Gabriela Cullen**


	9. Marcando Límites

El bloqueo parece haber disminuido así que en cuanto tenia la idea clara sobre lo que quería que pasara en este cap me puse a escribir, no es tan largo como otros, pero sentí si que lo alargaba solo para que se viera más perdería la esencia, (lo iba a subir desde el domingo pero ven que el servidor se cayo) y bueno quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga **Brenda** x lo mucho que me ha ayudado no saben como la traume por que no encontraba un buen titulo para este capitulo lo siento amiga xDD y bueno gracias a **TODAS** ustedes por leerme, espero que les guste, cuídense y nos leemos abajo ^^

**

* * *

**

Marcando Límites

Tanya me había roto el corazón, yo me había enamorado irrevocablemente de ella cuando la descubrí engañándome, solo por que yo no quisiera implicaciones físicas con ella no significaba que no la amara, simplemente tenia mis creencias, mis valores, mis padres me habían educado para que fuera un caballero y para que esperara a la mujer de mi vida, pero ella solo quería _asegurar _la entrada a mi familia millonaria, solo le interesaba mi dinero así que cuando descubrí su mentira y sus intensiones me desmorone y me convertí en lo que era hasta hace unos meses, una persona rencorosa, fría, desconfiada y con la firme sensación de que el amor no se había echo para mi solo era una sombra del hombre que era pues aun cuando tenia muchas cosas materiales, una familia que me amaba y la oportunidad de tener el mundo a mis pies me sentía incompleto.

Hasta que Isabella Swan apareció en mi vida.

Sus ojos mostraban tristeza esa lluviosa mañana de agosto que la conocí, inmediatamente me sentí atraído hacia esa chica hermosa de ojos tristes y cuando supe su nombre y entendí que era la brillante estudiante de la que el Dr. Lassman me había hablado como mi compañera de laboratorio supe que teníamos más en común que la tristeza que mostraban nuestros ojos.

Con cada gesto, cada sonrisa y cada destello de alegría que lograba provocar en sus ojos me hacia sentir tan feliz como no pensé que lo volvería a ser. Tal vez ella no se dio cuenta del cambio enorme que provoco en mí, pero mi familia si, por eso la amaron cuando la conocieron en diciembre, mi madre se puso tan feliz al verme sonreír, Alice me animo a declararle mis sentimientos dijo que todo estaría bien, pero yo tenia miedo y sabía que no era el momento ella aun sufría por el imbécil que la lastimo.

Y ahora tenía a ese frente a mí.

Solo alguien tan estúpido es capaz de insultar a MI novia en mi presencia.

-Jasper debo suponer que…-en mi mente pasaron varios adjetivos nada cordiales así que me limite a...- _él _es Jacob?-con voz contenida como seguramente se escuchaba la mía me contesto.

-Si Edward, es él.

-Ah ¿así que has escuchado de mi?

-Jacob por favor vete-dijo mi ángel.

-No pienso irme sin decirte todo lo que pienso de ti Isabella.

-El que va a decir lo que piensa soy yo, pues estas muy equivocado si crees que puedes venir aquí, ofender a mi novia e irte tan tranquilo, ella ya tiene a alguien quien la defienda de un patán como tu.

Inmediatamente supe que Jasper se molesto, sentí que por su mente paso la pregunta ¿y yo que Edward? La quiero como mi hermana y ya lo hubiera golpeado si no fuera por que me lo negaron ¬¬

-Si Jasper se que tu lo podrías haber golpeado pero Bella te lo impidió, pero a mi no lo ha hecho-sonreí ante esa posibilidad, era hora de que alguien le diera una lección.

-No Edward, por favor no lo hagas-Bella me lo dijo con ese tono que me hacia tan difícil no obedecer.

-Si Edward no lo hagas o no te aseguro que tu cara quede en una sola pieza-me contesto en un tono burlón, tal vez pensaba que sus intentos de músculos podrían asustarme, que equivocado estaba.

-Tres cosas Jacob, la primera es _gracias _–este comienzo lo confundió podía notar que intentaba pensar la razón por el que le diera las gracias y no lograba saber cual era así que se lo tuve que explicar-por que tal vez no lo sepas pero la razón por la que conocí a ese ángel –le dije apuntando a mi amada Bella-es por que fuiste tan estúpido como para no valorarla, fue por ti que ella acepto esa beca, para huir de ti y lo que la llevo a mi.

-¿Beca?-su cara se torno en desconcierto.

-Si, beca algo que ella se gano…en segundo lugar-le estampe mi puño en su cara-Bella menciono cierto incidente en el que deseaba haberle echo algo de daño a tu cara, espero que con eso quede claro que nunca óyeme bien NUNCA te volverás a acercar a Bella y hacerla llorar, eso es por las lagrimas que derramo por tus palabras.

Se abalanzo sobre mi pero lo esquive, Emmett y Jasper estaban por meterse pero no los deje.

-No chicos, esto es entre él y yo.

-y en tercer lugar fui yo el que tuvo que convencer, que implorar por una oportunidad de intentar algo, ambos habíamos sufrido por personas que no lo merecían y todo lo que tenemos ahora es por que hemos trabajado duro para conseguirlo, nada se nos ha dado sin esfuerzo.

-¿sabes lo fácil que hubiera sido que ella me aceptara? Si logre que ella se enamorara de mi sin proponérmelo ¿sabes lo que podría provocar si ponga todas mis fuerzas en conseguirlo?-dijo con un rastro de desafío.

-No la trates como si no fuera inteligente o no estuviera aquí, por que probablemente sea mucho más lista de lo que podrías llegar a ser tú, ella es la única que puede elegir pero tampoco pienses que me quedare sentado, voy a luchar por ella, es todo lo que amo y no dejare que cualquiera venga a intentar robarme el amor de mi vida,

-Menos mal, por que no es divertido aplastar a alguien que se dio por vencido antes de iniciar la batalla.

-Pues te aviso que solo tienes una semana pues nos vamos de aquí el próximo sábado, tenemos que regresar a la universidad así que si en verdad piensas intentarlo, tú tiempo se agota.

Me volví hacia donde estaba Bella pero sentí que el no se quedaría en paz y como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos me percate que estaba por golpearme.

-Esto solo me confirma lo que eres, ¿atacando por la espalda? Eso es de cobardes, te consideraba un poco más honorable.

-Es mejor que te vallas no querrás que te saque de mi casa-dijo Jasper evidentemente molesto.

Todos en la fiesta nos observaban, sabía lo que Bella odiaba ser el centro de atención

-Jacob no tienes nada por lo cual luchar, tu mismo mataste el amor que te tenía, no puedo quererte por que amo a Edward así que vete de una vez-dijo mi dulce Bella.

Me acerque hacia ella aun tenia en sus manos la revista de la universidad, tenia más de un ejemplar de ella, así que…

-Jacob-se la lance- tal vez te convendría saber como están las cosas antes de planear el ataque-me dedico una mirada de furia y se marcho.

La música empezó nuevamente y la gente se disperso intentando olvidar el incidente.

-Siento todo esto amor, tu no eres un objeto y debes ser capaz de elegir, si sientes que puedes ser feliz con él adelante yo no me interpondré en tu felicidad-le dije con tono triste pero cada palabra era verdad yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz

-Edward Anthony Cullen!!!!-su voz era furiosa- ¿crees que si no te amara estaría aquí contigo aun cuando él me acaba de decir que entendió que siente algo por mi? En el momento que te vi aquí nada de eso me importo!!!, Amor lo que le dije a Jacob es la verdad, el mato los sentimientos que tenía por él, tú eres el dueño de mi corazón no tienes que luchar por él por que ya es tuyo-no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.- ¿pero estas bien no te hizo daño?

-No Bella, como crees!!! Le enseñe muy bien como defenderse-contesto Emmett por mí

-Si claro, siempre me usabas como tu saco de prácticas ¬¬

-Eso solo te hizo ágil y fuerte, no lo niegues primo.

-¿Por qué le diste la revista?-pregunto Jasper-¿Qué dice que es tan importante?

-Solo la verdad Jasper, ¿él cree que Isabella es una interesada? Pues sabrá lo que ella es capaz de lograr sola… ¿él cree que soy rico? No soy solo rico-le respondí con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia pues recordaba exactamente cada palabra de ese articulo.

-Vamos!!! ¿Esto es una fiesta o una ceremonia del té?-dijo Emmett

-¿Bailamos?

-Ella no baila Edward le tiene pavor a caerse-dijo Rosalie con un tono divertido y su gemelo apoyo su afirmación.

-Todo depende de quien te lleve Rose-le contesto mi ángel cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo yo, aun recordaba lo que siempre le decía, solo conmigo era capaz de relajarse y disfrutar el momento.

-Esto tengo que verlo.

Los gemelos no lo podían creer cuando nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música.

-¿Alice bailamos?-pregunto un tímido Jasper a mi hermana pude notar un tono esperanzador en su pregunta.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías-dijo mi hermana con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mi Damisela, ¿Bailamos?-Rosalie analizaba la propuesta de Emmett mientras el se ponía nervioso de que ella no aceptara, pero ella le dedico una mirada desafiante.

-¿Podrás seguir mi paso grandote?

-Solo ponme a prueba.

Esta noche sería interesante pero presentía que lo mejor estaba por venir.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, siempre quise ver un enfrentamiento entre Edward y Jacob y bueno al menos uno de ellos recibió un merecido golpe xDD

Natasha Granger: el novio de Bella es Edward, lo describe al inicio del capitulo, despues dice que las palabras de Jacob se perdieron mientras escuchaba la música y de echo Edward le dice los días que han estado separados, además en el flashback dice que era su aniversario con Edward y que él aun estaba en Londres, y si yo = me habría muerto si mi novio hiciera algo asi ^^ gracias x tu review, cuidate byeee.

Gracias a: Nonblondes, MaRiFeR-CuLlEn, tishacullengreen, -Steph-Midnight-, lunatica55, miadharu28, tatty1, ICanLoveYou4Ever, macaaa., Natasha Granger, alegomez, Khata-Cullen de verdad que no saben lo feliz que me hacen con cada uno de sus review's y alertas, muchas gracias chicas!!!!

Hablamos en el prox cap que espero tener pronto ^^

Byeeee

Gabriela Cullen


	10. Difícil pero no imposible

Si, se que me tarde mucho pero hubo algunos eventos en esta semana que me impidieron ponerme a escribir así que sin más aquí esta el cap no sin antes agradecerle a mi súper amiga **Brenda** por el titulo de este y a **TODAS** ustedes por los hermosos reviews y por leer mis locuras

* * *

**Difícil pero no imposible**

Las cosas no podrían estar peor.

Deje la universidad, Billy no esta nada feliz por esa decisión pero al fin comprendió que la Administración no es lo mío tal vez si hubiera pensado en la Mecánica o una carrera así estaría mucho mejor pero no, tenia que seguir en el negocio familiar.

Regrese a Forks con muchos sueños rotos y anhelando enormemente mis años en la preparatoria, era tan fácil todo en esos días, era el más popular, mis notas eran mmm buenas? Y podía tener a la chica que se me antojara.

Ahora era tan diferente: Lissa, Samantha, Angy, Carla, Susan…todas hermosas y sin embargo todas me habían rechazado, ¿Qué había cambiado en mi que ahora era el que no tenia ni novia? No lo se.

Solo se que si he cambiado, hasta mi hermana y mi madre me lo decían y al parecer la vida me estaba cobrando una deuda de amor tal vez la de Isabella pues desde que ella se fue no he tenido un momento de verdadera felicidad…solo vacío.

Venia de ver a unos amigos en Port Angeles cuando note dos deslumbrantes autos un porsche y lo que parecía ser un Aston, un tipo con una chamarra negra con un extraño grabado de un león parecía enojado y le gritaba a una chica con aspecto de duende que tenían que llegar a casa de los Hale antes de que la fiesta terminara… ¿así que los Hale estaban en el pueblo? Y bueno cuando no con sus fiestas…pero ¿de donde conocían ellos a los Hale? ¿De la facultad? ¿Quien podría darse el lujo de tener un Aston Martin? Tal vez me confundí de auto después de todo era casi imposible haber visto un Vanquish en manos de un chico de mi edad, más aun cuando yo no poseía más que un Volkswagen Rabbit y una moto Harley Sprint y aun así era el más afortunado en todo Forks pues muchos andaban a pie o en autos en verdad viejos.

Tal vez seria buena idea ir a visitar a los Hale seguramente hay estarían Tayler, Seth, Quil nunca se pierden una buena fiesta y las de los Hale son geniales, así tal vez sabría como les va a ellos.

Pero que sorpresa me lleve al encontrarme ahí a la chica de mis sueños era de media estatura, con un precioso cabello color caoba que le caía como cascada por la espalda, vestía un hermoso vestido azul y tenía un porte que la hacia parecer totalmente inalcanzable, lastima que estuviera hablando con los gemelos no creo que quisieran presentármela…de repente para mi gran suerte se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos y vi el momento perfecto de presentarme y hablar con ella pero en ese momento volteo hacia mi y me quede sin palabras, estaba totalmente en shock pues era ella…

_Era Isabella Swan_

-Bella, eres tu???-le pregunte por que ni yo estaba seguro que fuera ella.

Me le quede viendo ¿Como es que cambió tanto?, ya no era la chica a la que le dije tantas cosas horribles, ella era totalmente hermosa, parecía una diosa.

-Si, soy yo, Hola como estas?-contesto con un tono de molestia.

-Oh mi Dios!!!! Estas hermosa!!! Tal vez un poco más pálida pero hermosa, no es que no lo hayas sido antes pero hoy estas radiante…como has estado?? Donde estuviste tanto tiempo?? –todas la preguntas salieron tan rápido pero era lo que mi cerebro brevemente inactivo logro hacer decir a mi boca.

Tardo algunos segundos en responderme.

-Ahora te resulto hermosa?? Que hay de eso de que soy tan insignificante??-no pude evitar encogerme un poco ante sus palabras después de todo fueron mías.

-Siento mucho eso Bella, en verdad, después de que hable contigo en noviembre me di cuenta lo estúpido que fui, por favor perdóname, eh tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que paso y me he dado cuenta que de haber seguido siendo amigos nuestra relación podría haber avanzado y que yo algún día me daría cuenta lo maravillosa que eres y que hubiéramos llegado a ser más que amigos.- si que quisiera ser más que amigo de ella y aún más ahora que se veía así.

-Tú no sientes eso-jajaja ohh si claro que si, tal vez aun tengo una oportunidad con ella.

-No Bella lo digo totalmente en serio nuestra relación hubiera avanzado y hubiera sido tan fácil…tan fácil como respirar.-tendría que dejarle muy en claro que aun podríamos estar juntos seria genial pasear por las calles de Forks o de Port Angeles con alguien como ella.

-No me puedes estar diciendo esto no, no ahora, no….-de repente se quedo callada por completo.

Creo que decirle todo eso de forma tan inesperada la sorprendió, no lograba decir ni una sola palabra, la tenia rendida a mis pies!!! Volteo hacia la derecha y se volvió a mi, una sonrisa se extendió en su hermoso rostro…¡¡¡si!!! Me iba a perdonar y estaríamos juntos como tendría que haber sido desde hace casi 2 años…la vi dirigirse a mi.

Pero en vez de lanzarse a mis brazos paso de largo hacia la entrada…ahí había un chico con una chamarra de cuero negra, camisa verde obscuro y pantalones negros, me parecía conocido pero no recordaba de donde.

Para mi asombro él la abrazo y después de una intensa mirada se besaron con tanta devoción.

¿QUÍEN DIABLOS ERA ÉL!!!!?

Hablaron un momento ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, parecían tan felices… ¿Cómo puede ella ser feliz cuando yo soy tan desdichado?

Después se acerco Jasper pensé que lo interrogaría o los haría sentir incómodos pero noooo en vez de eso le dio la mano al tipo ese y a los pocos segundos se les unió Rosalie, Bella estaba tan radiante con un brillo especial en sus ojos…_ese _puso sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura ¬¬

A los pocos minutos apareció una chica y ahí es cuando lo reconocí…eran los de los carros lujosos en la carretera de entrada a Forks!!! En el momento en que se volteo hacía un musculoso chico que cargaba a Isabella note mejor su chamarra y vi el extraño león en su espalda comprobé que en efecto eran ellos.

No entendía donde se pudieron conocer, ¿en que mundo un tipo como ese se cruza en la vida de alguien como Isabella?

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos cuando el grito de Bella me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Ah ¿¿vinieron Esme y Carlisle también??

-No amor, hoy no vinieron, llegaran aquí mañana, Esme compro una casa a las afueras del pueblo que se muere por remodelar así que nos quedaremos aquí esta semana, pero ahora los podremos ver más seguido sí es que así lo decidimos pues a Carlisle lo acaban de nombrar rector de la facultad de medicina de Dartmouth-le contesto el tipo ese y cuando dijo lo de Dartmouth me quedo claro que ella estaba con él pues su papa tenia las influencias como para lograr que ella entrara a la universidad de sus sueños

Estaba decidido a irme cuando me di cuenta en lo que Isabella se había convertido pero cuando salí y vi el deslumbrante auto sabía que no me podía ir sin decirle lo que pensaba de ella, así que con toda la furia que había dentro de mi le grite.

-¿¿Y dijiste que no te habías ido por dinero?? y ahora resulta que vuelves con un novio rico, poseedor de carros costosos que quien sabe como lograste convencer de ser tu novio y que además su papá te abrirá las puertas a Dartmouth, tu sueño, eres una interesada Isabella…realmente me has decepcionado.

Instantáneamente Jasper se tenso, el grandulón pareció adoptar una postura defensiva pero los ojos de aquel parecieron arder con furia.

-Jasper debo suponer queél es Jacob?-el tipo ese le pregunto.

-Si Edward, es él.-Edward así que ese era su nombre.

-Ah ¿así que has escuchado de mi?-no pude contener la emoción al saber que Bella le había hablado de mí.

-Jacob por favor vete-dijo Bella

-No pienso irme sin decirte todo lo que pienso de ti Isabella.-y era la verdad quería que supiera lo decepcionado que estaba de ella.

-El que va a decir lo que piensa soy yo, pues estas muy equivocado si crees que puedes venir aquí, ofender a mi novia e irte tan tranquilo, ella ya tiene a alguien quien la defienda de un patán como tu.-dijo con un tono de furia…-Si Jasper se que tu lo podrías haber golpeado pero Bella te lo impidió, pero a mi no lo ha hecho-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro parecía feliz ante esa posibilidad, como si pudiera vencerme ¬¬

-No Edward, por favor no lo hagas-Bella le pidió que no se me enfrentara, ella si que era lista al no querer un enfrentamiento pues podría terminar muy mal herido su _amorcito_

-Si Edward no lo hagas o no te aseguro que tu cara quede en una sola pieza-le conteste burlándome un poco de él pues, ¿que podría hacer él ante mis músculos? Y después de todo yo era mucho más alto.

-Tres cosas Jacob, la primera es _gracias _–este comienzo me confundió, ¿Por qué me daba ese las gracias?-por que tal vez no lo sepas pero la razón por la que conocí a ese ángel –dijo apuntando a Bella-es por que fuiste tan estúpido como para no valorarla, fue por ti que ella acepto esa beca, para huir de ti y lo que la llevo a mi.

-¿Beca?- ¿de que beca estaba hablando?

-Si, beca algo que ella se gano…en segundo lugar-sin esperármelo me dio una puñetazo en la mandíbula, rayos!! Esto si que me dolió-Bella menciono cierto incidente en el que deseaba haberle echo algo de daño a tu cara, espero que con eso quede claro que nunca óyeme bien nunca te volverás a acercar a Bella y hacerla llorar, eso es por las lagrimas que derramo por tus palabras.- ¿le había contado ella eso? ¿Había llorado por mí? O si claro que si yo mismo la vi llorar…pero no me quedaría tan tranquilo mientras ese tipejo me golpeaba, así que me abalance sobre él y Jasper y el grandulón estaban por meterse, tal vez si Bella veía como él necesitaba de sus amiguitos se daría cuenta que no podía defenderse ni el mismo.

-No chicos, esto es entre él y yo.-les dijo…así que en verdad quería pelear.

-y en tercer lugar fui yo el que tuvo que convencer, que implorar por una oportunidad de intentar algo, ambos habíamos sufrido por personas que no lo merecían y todo lo que tenemos ahora es por que hemos trabajado duro para conseguirlo, nada se nos ha dado sin esfuerzo.-sus palabras me hicieron muy feliz, el tuvo que rogar para que ella lo aceptara mientras que yo no había echo nada para que ella me amara.

-¿sabes lo fácil que hubiera sido que ella me aceptara? Si logre que ella se enamorara de mi sin proponérmelo ¿sabes lo que podría provocar si ponga todas mis fuerzas en conseguirlo?-sería muy interesante ver quien podía más…si él o yo.

-No la trates como si no fuera inteligente o no estuviera aquí, por que probablemente sea mucho más lista de lo que podrías llegar a ser tú, ella es la única que puede elegir pero tampoco pienses que me quedare sentado, voy a luchar por ella, es todo lo que amo y no dejare que cualquiera venga a intentar robarme el amor de mi vida.- claro que se que Isabella es lista pero en verdad el se haría un lado si ella me escogía, ¿podría alguien ser tan fuerte como para renunciar a un amor?

-Menos mal, por que no es divertido aplastar a alguien que se dio por vencido antes de iniciar la batalla.- ahora si que quería pelea.

-Pues te aviso que solo tienes una semana pues nos vamos de aquí el próximo sábado, tenemos que regresar a la universidad así que si en verdad piensas intentarlo, tú tiempo se agota.

Me dio la espalda… ¿Qué? ¿Este tipo era tan inexperto como para saber que nunca hay que darle la espalda al enemigo? Si era así, al menos podría vengarme por el golpe que me dio así que decidí cóbramelo y me lance sobre él dispuesto a pegarle, pero en el ultimo segundo como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento cambio su posición y no pude tocarlo ¬¬

-Esto solo me confirma lo que eres, ¿atacando por la espalda? Eso es de cobardes, te consideraba un poco más honorable.

-Es mejor que te vallas no querrás que te saque de mi casa-me dijo Jasper muy molesto, después de lo que acababa de pasar lo único que me faltaba es que me sacaran a empujones pero no quería dejar las cosas así.

-Jacob no tienes nada por lo cual luchar, tu mismo mataste el amor que te tenía, no puedo quererte por que amo a Edward así que vete de una vez-ciertamente le hice daño pero se que si me lo propusiera podría ser mía, así que tendría que planear muy bien como reconquistarla o al menos recordarle todo el amor que me tenia, estaba por irme cuando ese me hablo.

-Jacob-voltee y vi que me lanzaba lo que parecía ser una revista, la cual no me moleste en mirar- tal vez te convendría saber como están las cosas antes de planear el ataque-lo mire con odio y guarde la revista en mi bolsillo.

Era hora de luchar por que Isabella me amara.

.

.

.

.

Llegue muy tarde anoche así que me levante tarde, mi hermana seguramente aun no salía del instituto, mi madre estaba saliendo por unas compras y me dijo que pasaría por mi hermana, tenía la casa sola pero repentinamente quería aire fresco y un lugar para pensar así que le dije que iría al bosque y tal vez después a la playa y que no me esperaran para comer.

Camine mucho intentando comprender lo que había pasado anoche.

¿De donde vino tanto enojo y decepción?

¿Por qué me molesta que ella tenga alguien?

¿Si yo cambie supongo que ella también pero tanto como para fijarse en alguien como ese?

¿Tal vez lo que más me molestaba es que ella fuera tan interesada y darme cuenta que ella había cambio todo este mundo por uno como el de él?

¿Pero donde se conocieron?

De repente recordé lo que me dijo así que tal vez algunas respuestas las encontraría en la revista, pero la había dejado en casa, aun era temprano pero todas esas malditas preguntas no me dejaban en paz así que decidí regresar a casa

-mamá es que es simplemente guapísimo!!! Si lo hubiera visto en otro lugar y no con ella pensaría que es un actor o modelo…ella si que tiene suerte-¿de quien hablaba mi querida hermana?

-Si es muy apuesto y se ven muy tiernos juntos ¿no lo crees?-le preguntaba mi madre a mi hermana.

-Ah hubiera sido genial que aceptaran tu invitación a comer, si no fuera por…

-Rachel deja eso, ella ahora es feliz y seguramente no le alegraría regresar a esta casa donde fue humillada-le contesto mi madre en tono severo.

-si mamá, ¿y no crees que es muy romántico lo que hizo?, mira que mandarle flores desde donde estaba y solo por su aniversario…yo quiero un novio como ese-dijo mi hermana con tono soñador.

-si en verdad que lo fue, y pensar que todos en el pueblo creían que Charlie le había dado un ataque romántico de repente-mi madre se empezó a reír…cuando recordé el incidente que todos en el pueblo comentaban sobre una extraña entrega de más de 300 flores para la casa Swan…un momento Swan? Estaban hablando de Isabella y su novio? No puede ser!!!!

Decidí que era el momento de hacerles saber que estaba aquí.

-¿de quien hablan?-le pregunte de forma directa.

-de…de…de… ¿Qué rápido regresaste hijo…pensé que volverías mucho más tarde…-mi madre intentaba cambiar el tema y mi hermana se quedo callada, definitivamente ocultaban algo.

-Madre ¿de quien hablaban?

-de la chica que dejaste ir hermanito…de Isabella y su sexi novio-dijo mi hermana con tono firme

-no puedo creer que pienses eso…es un tipo que se cree superior y demasiado presuntuoso.

-Jacob no hables así de las personas que no conoces, hoy hablamos con ellos y él en verdad parece un chico muy educado y sencillo.

-¿eso es lo que piensas madre? ¿Quien crees que me dejo este lindo golpe? –le dije sarcásticamente

-¿¿él te hizo eso?? –pregunto mi madre alarmada.

-si fue él

-mmm pues conociéndote algo le habrás echo hermanito- ¿Cómo podía ponerse de su parte?

-no le hice nada!!!

-si no fue a él seria a Bella, el parece ser capaz de protegerla-dijo con una gran sonrisa mi "dulce" hermana

-Raquel, Jacob, ya dejen eso!!!-ordeno mi madre.

-no tengo la culpa que su bocota sea tan grande y termine creándole problemas mama.

-listo me voy a mi cuarto y no me molesten!!!-y con esto salí de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación pues eran demasiados molestos los comentarios de mi hermana, aunque mi madre no me apoyo mucho.

Ahora si que era urgente saber que decía la bendita revista, ¿pero donde la había botado?

Revolví mi cuarto y al fin la encontré, en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, ¿Cómo pude olvidar que ahí la había guardado? ¬¬

Ok veamos que dice

**Universidad de Oxford**

Que??????

Ella estuvo todo este tiempo en la Universidad de Oxford???

Eso…eso…eso significa que estuvo en Londres todo este tiempo??

Él le mando más de 300 flores desde Londres???

Diablos eso si que seria difícil de superar

Había una foto de ellos en lo que parecía un laboratorio y un extraño artefacto en medio de ellos, el titular decía:

**Los nuevos Príncipes del Campus Isabella y Edward un dúo que revoluciono no solo Oxford sino toda Europa**

Pase al artículo principal que estaba dedicado a ellos.

La Realeza del Campus, así describen a estos dos jóvenes que están revolucionando el sector energético y ambiental de toda Europa, su hogar en Oxford este año ha sido el departamento 4 del edificio Alfa el más prestigiado de todo el campus pues aun cuando este edificio cuenta con más de 200 metros cuadrados solo tiene 5 departamentos equipados con lo mejor, mientras realizan sus trabajos en el Laboratorio de Investigación y Desarrollo Tecnológico donde su asesor y mentor el mundialmente conocido Dr. Bayle Lassman los describe como el mejor equipo de trabajo que ha tenido en toda su carrera: "Ellos son en verdad grandiosos, se que saben que fueron elegidos entre más de 500 estudiantes de Estados Unidos pero recibimos solicitudes para la Beca Wellington de todas partes del mundo así que ellos en verdad compitieron ante más de mil quinientos candidatos, así que como se imaginaran son los mejores, el audaz rediseño de los reactores RLFI es obra de Isabella una chica sumamente inteligente y tenaz; mientras que el modelo matemático que nos permitió mejorar los rendimientos llevándolos al 98% lo cual es la mayor eficiencia en reactores de este tipo es obra de Edward su extenso conocimiento en programas de modelación y matemáticas hacen de ellos un equipo totalmente perfecto e imparable"

Pero ¿quienes son ellos?

Isabella Marie Swan es hija de Charlie Swan, jefe de policía de un pequeño poblado en Washington y su madre Reneé es una maestra en la guardería, es una chica sumamente inteligente, con una mente rápida, de naturaleza introvertida y muy dulce, tal vez el que nos puede hablar más de ella es su compañero de departamento, laboratorio, amigo y novio Edward Anthony Cullen hijo del prestigiado cirujano Caslisle Cullen y Esme una reconocida diseñadora que viven en Chicago pero sus raíces se remontan a una familia aristocrática de Italia por lo que aún cuando no tiene necesidad de estudiar pues su familia es una de las más ricas no solo de EU sino de Europa lo que lo convierte en el joven heredero de la dinastía Cullen, sin embargo él busca crearse su propio camino como lo hizo su padre; sumamente carismático con una moral muy bien cimentada, inteligente, sencillo, amable e introvertido pero no por eso menos asediado por miles de chicas, lastima chicas pero como saben Edward e Isabella son pareja desde hace casi un año.

Estos chicos son imparables pues los artículos que han publicado a lo largo de este año en revistas internacionales han creado un gran impacto en el sector energético y ambiental de la Ingeniería han dado paso a una nueva era donde se puede crear energía a través del tratamiento anaerobio que se les da a las aguas residuales industriales lo que contribuye a la creación de una nueva forma de biocombustible.

Todos los miembros que laboran en el laboratorio esperan poder seguir contando con ellos el próximo año aunque al parecer ellos quieren volver a casa con la intención de ingresar a Dartmouth las excelentes recomendaciones de su asesor y el trabajo previo de estos chicos les asegura su entrada pero toda la comunidad estudiantil se sienten orgullosos de los nuevos príncipes y ruegan por que nada separe a este dúo y se queden en Londres que los ha acogido como verdaderos hijos.

"La forma en que se complementan es aun nivel insospechado, poseen una conexión muy fuerte y es muy grato trabajar con ellos, dependiendo del resultado de las negociaciones que se están dando con España podría pedir a la administración de la universidad una beca del 100% para cada uno, pues me han llegado rumores que Cambridge también esta interesado en ellos y piensan hacerles una oferta a inicios de Febrero, así que si no recibo el apoyo de la administración y ellos deciden quedarse estoy dispuesto a pagar su estadía en la universidad de mi propio bolsillo pues sé que si fueron capaces de lograr tanto en este año con 3 años más podríamos hacer grandes avances" su mentor definitivamente no quiere dejarlos ir, y aunque en el momento que salga este articulo posiblemente ambos estén de vacaciones en EU esperamos que todo salga bien con ellos pues es increíble como las emociones que desprenden estos chicos los hacen sumamente especiales y queridos por todos.

Esperamos tener mucho más de Isabella y Edward en Oxford.

Las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que pensé:

No me enfrento solo a un tipo rico sino millonario, miembro de la realeza de Italia y sumamente listo.

Él le envió de regalo de aniversario flores desde el otro lado del mundo.

Jasper y Rosalie están fascinados por la forma en como él la trata, así que supongo que sus padres también están de acuerdo con su relación.

Él estará esta única semana en el pueblo por lo que mis opciones de acercarme y maniobrar el ataque son limitados.

Ella ha vivido más de un año en Londres rodeada de lujos pero también trabajando mucho así que las palabras de ese diciéndome que todo lo que tienen es por que han luchado para conseguirlo es cierto.

Ella no ha necesitado influencias para entrar a la universidad, ósea dos de las más prestigiadas universidades del mundo de la están peleando ¿y ella decide que quiere ir a Darmouth?

Una vez más metí la pata al no saber toda la verdad.

Esto solo pone la batalla muy difícil pero no imposible.

Es hora de luchar por el amor de Isabella.

* * *

Ok lo que esta por pasar ni yo lo tengo totalmente definido así que necesitare su ayuda…quieren ver un poco de indecisión por parte de Bella o solo intentos fallidos de Jacob??

No se ahora si que necesito ideas xDD

Aun así muchas gracias por sus reviews que no saben como me alegran el día.

Gracias a: Khata-Cullen, macaaa., miadharu28, */^.^/ BridGet /., tatty1, natasha_granger, shine diamond, nonblondes, lunatica55, tishacullengreen, amvi, laaamb y Kirara Cullen por sus reviews y alertas.

Hasta la próxima que espero no me tarde mucho…todo depende la inspiración pero saben que me anima??? Denle en el lindo botoncito de abajo ^^

Byeee

Gabriela Cullen


	11. Intentos Desaparecidos

Hola chicas!!! See lo se no tengo excusa, ahora si me tarde pero como algunas sabían las cosas se me complicaron y la inspiración huyo por la ventana xDD

MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus review's lindos *o* me encantaron!!!! Y bueno espero que les guste el cap, cuídense gracias x todo su apoyo y nos leemos abajo…gracias Brenda por tu ayuda con este cap, gracias amiga ^^

* * *

**Intentos Desaparecidos**

**¿? POV**

-Entendido Señor

-Sabes que los quiero aquí lo más pronto posible, así que nada de distracciones.-Las órdenes del jefe tenían que ser cumplidas inmediatamente, no había lugar para errores.

-Si no habrá problemas, apenas los tengamos regresaremos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mi copiloto y amigo.

-Cambia el curso, ellos no están en Londres…nos vamos a Washington.

-Esto será muy interesante.

-No tanto, solo es cuestión de localizarlos, encuentras a uno y encuentras al otro.

.

.

.

**Jacob POV**

Después de pasar toda la noche pensando que es lo que podría hacer para ganarme el amor de Bella me decidí por algunas, me había cruzado miles de ideas pero sentía que nada se podría comparar a lo que _ese _había echo.

Hasta que recordé que a ella le gustan los pequeños detalles que demuestran el amor, la preocupación y el bienestar de los demás.

A primera hora iría a su casa, era el primer intento de acercarme a ella y que sintiera que me preocupa su seguridad.

Saque mi caja de herramientas, era hora de intentar revivir su viejo Chevy sabía como amaba ese auto pero desde que se fue no lo había conducido más por el miedo de que la dejara botada en mitad de la carretera.

La casa Swan parecía demasiado tranquila, tal vez por que eran las 5 am y era lunes al menos no habían movido la camioneta seguía en la entrada de la casa, saque mis herramientas y puse manos a la obra.

El tiempo paso volando, eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana y solo faltaba probar la carcacha haber si funcionaba pero para eso necesitaba las llaves así que me dirigí a la entrada y cuando estaba por tocar por la calzada aparecieron lo que bien podrían ser autos de un ávido coleccionista amante de la velocidad y los lujos.

Un Lamborghini, un Gemballa mirage, una Hummer y por último un Mercedes, se estacionaron frente a la casa, de ellos bajaron _Eddie_, la chica duende, el grandulón y al final una pareja, un hombre alto, rubio y una mujer de estatura media, cabello color caoba.

Me quede en shock ante el desborde ostentoso.

No quería verlos así que me oculte tras el árbol más próximo a la casa.

Él se acerco y toco el timbre, tras varios minutos el jefe Swan apareció en la puerta.

-Siento molestarlos tan temprano Jefe Swan pero mis padres acaban de llegar y decidieron que no pueden esperar a entregarle a Bella su regalo de navidad.-Dijo ese.

-No Edward no hay problema además te pedí expresamente que me digas Charlie pero anda, diles que pasen -su tono de voz era tan amable, conmigo nunca se dirigió así ¬¬ tras un momento les grito a los que esperaban en la acera- bienvenidos esta es su casa no se queden afuera, pero ninguno hizo por acercarse.

-En realidad señor ¿seria mucha molestia si Bella saliera?-le pidió

-Creo que aun esta en pijama, acaba de levantarse, sabes que los lunes le cuesta levantarse temprano

-Jajajaja o sí, claro que lo se, por eso le traje su café, ¿le podría decir que mis padres están aquí? y que no les importa que baje en pijama, ellos adoran que abramos nuestros presentes de navidad así.

-No será necesario, ya estoy aquí-escuche una somnolienta voz-aquí estoy amor, pero por que no pasan y abrimos los regalos en la sala.

-De echo solo falta que veas el tuyo, los de nosotros ya los _abrimos_.

No entendí por que dijo eso último de esa forma y para hacerlo más extraño soltó una carcajada

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-¿prometes no enojarte?

-¿Edward Cullen que hiciste?

-Yo nada amor, pero como recordaras mi familia es medio loca con los regalos.

-si claro que lo recuerdo, ¿que tema es el de este año?

-¿Tema?-pregunto su padre

-Si papi, los padres de Edward seleccionan un tema cada año y en base a eso hacen los regalos, el año pasado fueron viajes, a Emmett le regalaron un viaje a Australia por que quería aprender a surfear y uno de los mejores surfistas estaba haya impartiendo un curso rápido para novatos, a Alice la loca de las compras la mandaron a Milán a la semana de la moda y como Edward hacía tiempo que no veía a sus abuelos y ellos querían conocerme por que Alice les había hablado un poco de mí nos dieron boletos para irlos a visitar a Italia…así que…bueno como solo tuvimos un poco de tiempo en Junio, fuimos a visitarlos por un par de días.

-¡A Italia!

-Si papi, a Italia.

-Así es Señor, mis padres tienden a hacer grandes cosas para demostrarnos su cariño, así que espero que no se moleste por lo que acaban de hacer.

-No claro que no muchacho ¿pero que tiene que ver todo esto con Bella?

-Bueno que como Bella es mi novia y todos la consideran parte de la familia en especial mis padres, este año también la incluyeron en los regalos.

-¿cual fue el tema?

Lo dijo tan bajo que apenas lo pude escuchar.

_-Autos_

Tarde en reaccionar, ¡no podrían hacerme esto! ¡No después de que me pase la mañana arreglando ese vejestorio! Pues esa única palabra y por lo que alcance a escuchar, significaba que uno de esos autos era para ella.

Ahh esto no es justo ¿como puedes luchar contra él cuando toda la familia parece participar en la batalla?

-¡Hola Bella que alegría volverte a ver hija!-la mujer se acerco y la abrazo amorosamente

-Hola Esme también me alegra mucho volver a verte-le dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

-Esme, Carlisle él es mi padre Charlie y mi madre Reneé.-los presentó.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos contestaron los padres de ella.

-El gusto es de nosotros, desde hace tiempo queríamos conocer a los padres que educaron a esta linda jovencita-dijo la mujer…Esme se llamaba.

-Su hijo también es un gran muchacho, muy amable y muy atento y más con nuestra hija-les dijo Reneé.

-Bueno Bella ¿lista para tu regalo?, sentimos no habértelo dado antes pero esperamos que te guste.

-Carlisle muchas gracias pero en verdad no puedo aceptarlo.

-Si, si que puedes y lo harás, hazlo por nosotros, nos sentiríamos más tranquilos sabiendo que tendrás un auto que no te dejara en cualquier carretera, podemos enviártelo a la universidad. Así que por favor acéptalo.

-Por favor hija no nos hagas sentir mal y acéptalo, es algo sencillo, nada llamativo como supusimos que preferirías.

-Hija si ellos han sido tan amables y generosos acéptalo.-le dijo su papá

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Bella, mira es muy lindo.

Se acercaron a donde estaban estacionados los autos, él suyo resulto ser el Mercedes, sí ese esa definitivamente el más discreto de los 4 que estaban ahí.

Con toda la decepción del mundo me largue de ahí.

Esta ronda sin ni siquiera proponérselo la ganó.

Llegué y me encerré en mi habitación, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dormí casi toda la mañana desperté y ya era casi las 5 mi estomago reclamaba por algo de alimento después de un día tan estresante.

Mi madre me sirvió algo de comer y mientras hacia unas cosas en la cocina prendió el radio empezó a sonar una canción que describía tanto lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que quería que Bella supiera, así fue como se me ocurrió una loca idea, quería que Bella supiera todo lo que su regreso había provocado en mi vida y que supiera que la esperaría…que la amaba.

Regrese a mi habitación y saque mi guitarra, busque la canción en internet y me propuse aprendérmela, hacia mucho tiempo que no tocaba pero era por ella, cuando dieron las 11:30 la canción estaba lista.

-¿y crees que solo con eso ella perdonara todo lo que la humillaste?-la voz de mi hermana me sorprendió

-¡¡No entiendo como no eres capaz de apoyarme!!-le dije molesto-¡yo soy tu hermano!

-Si lo eres, pero ella es mi amiga y tú la lastimaste, ahora tiene a un lindo chico que la ama, que daría todo por ella, ¿Por qué no la dejas ser feliz?

-¡Por que la quiero para mi!

-¿Por que ahora? Ella te amo tanto y tú no lo viste

-No quiero pelear contigo Rachel, si mamá pregunta dile que salí.

Eran las 12:30 cuando llegue a su casa pero tarde un poco hasta que al fin junte el valor, sabía cual era su habitación todas las luces estaban apagadas aun tenia un par de días por si esto no funcionaba pero tenia la esperanza que con esto fuera suficiente.

Y así empecé a cantar

_Ya sé que es tarde_

_para esta confesión_

_ya se que el tiempo._

_no me ha dado la razón_

_se que ya no hay vuelta atrás_

_se que dices que te vas._

_Dame un segundo_

_aunque sea por la mitad_

_si me das un minuto_

_no te pido nada más_

_dame la oportunidad_

_de pausar aquí la historia_

_nuestro encuentro así no puede terminar._

_Amor, dame esta noche_

_quiero darte cada rose_

_una razón para volverlo a intentar._

_Falta muy poco para que regreses  
El reloj está en mi contra  
Las horas parecen meses  
Y aunque me digan que me aferro a lo imposible  
Ellos no saben… (No, no, no.) lo rico que se siente_

_Ya no queda más que ser paciente  
Porque es claro que tarde o temprano  
Te derrumbas sobre mí_

_Tarde o temprano  
Tarde o temprano_

Las luces de la habitación se prendieron. Con mucho cuidado trepe hasta su balcón

-Isabella estaré esperándote por que tarde o temprano estaremos juntos, lo sé.

Pero en vez de encontrarme con Bella el que estaba ahí era _ese _con cierto aire molesto y somnoliento. ¿¡¡Pero que hacia él en su cuarto y a esta hora!!?

-Pues creo que será tarde muuuuy tarde, ella no estará disponible hasta…mmm NUNCA y menos para ti, así que hazme el favor de marcharte

-¡Que haces en el cuarto de Bella!

-No te debo explicaciones a ti. Y para que sepas necesitaras más que eso para despertarla, si lo sabré yo-dijo con una risita.

-Seguramente no a mi, ¿pero que tal al jefe Swan?

-Charlie esta enterado, de echo el fue el que me llamo-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara- pero si quieres le hablo, estoy casi seguro que estará muy interesado en saber que haces en su casa a la 1 de la mañana.

-No puedo creer que él permita esto, Bella es…

-No te atrevas a insultarla por que ahora no será solo un golpe, te lo advierto.

-Edward!!!!-el grito de Bella me hizo estremecer, estaba cargado de dolor-Si me disculpas mi novia me llama…Voy amor tranquila.-grito hacia dentro del cuarto.

Antes de que entrara de la forma más amable pues la curiosidad era demasiada, le pregunte.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ya te dije que no tengo por que darte explicaciones-no se que vio en mi cara pero después de un momento contesto- pero si en verdad quieres saber, Bella acostumbra tener pesadillas ya no son tan frecuentes casi siempre es cuando estamos separados, es por eso que Charlie me llamo no han podido dormir muy bien desde que Bella llegó y él sabe que nuestra relación es seria pero no tanto, nuestros padres hablaron y saben la forma en como pensamos y lo que planeamos hacer, Charlie tardo en comprenderlo pero después de todo llevamos viviendo juntos un tiempo.

-Ah si, el famoso departamento del edificio Alfa

-Ah veo que al fin sabes la verdad.

-No me rendiré.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras ella es demasiado especial no entiendo como fuiste tan ciego pero bueno si me disculpas es un poco tarde y MI novia me necesita.

-NO EDWARD POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!!!!-volvió a gritar ella, y él entro enseguida.

Ah no soportaba esto por la forma en que se comporta se ve que la ama, ambas familias están de acuerdo en su relación.

_-¿Por qué no la dejas ser feliz?-_la voz de mi hermana resonó en mi mente, solo haría un intento más, un intento más para que ella se diera cuenta si no…tal vez seria bueno que me resignara.

Llegue a casa y decidí que mi sueño me diera la inspiración para mi ultimo intento y este si que era bueno, un poco arriesgado podría causarme problemas no solo con él si no con todos tal vez incluso la policía, pero era lo ultimo, no se si podría hacerlo pero lo arriesgaría todo.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Esme y Carlisle si que me sorprendieron, fue muy lindo de su parte, y el Mercedes si que era lindo, elegante pero también discreto, iba a disfrutar mucho conduciéndolo en Londres.

Él día paso tranquilo excepto por la charla que sostuvieron mis padres con los de Edward.

-Edward no se como puedes dormir, ¿siempre grita así? Nos ha despertado todas las noches esta semana.

Él se volteo y pude notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Es eso verdad, amor?

-¿No sabías que tenía pesadillas?-le pregunto mi madre.

-No, no lo sabía, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-No es nada importante.

-Si que lo es, hace mucho que no tenías pesadillas.-rozo mi mejilla delicadamente con el dorso de su mano -Ella las tenía mucho recién llegamos a Londres pero hace mucho que sus sueños eran tranquilos y apenas si hablaba.

-¿como sabes que hablaba?-le pregunto mi padre.

Edward se puso rojo al igual que yo.

-¡¡¡Están durmiendo juntos!!!!-salto mi padre.-¡¡¡Como puede ser eso Isabella!!!, no, no, no me vas a decir que…que…bueno lo tendría que haber imaginado, llevan un buen tiempo viviendo juntos…pero…

-Charlie no es lo que usted cree, si me deja explicarme.

-¿Y ustedes lo sabían?-le pregunto a Carlisle y Esme

Lo bueno es que Alice y Emmett no estaban presentes o no nos dejarían olvidar esto, habían ido a "enseñarle" sus nuevos autos a Jasper y Rosalie.

-Si Charlie lo sabíamos-dijo muy calmado Carlisle.

-Como…como…

-Deja que ellos te expliquen cariño, tranquilo- mi madre intentaba calmarlo.

-Charlie, nuestra relación no es así, es por eso que mi antigua novia me engaño, mis padres me han educado para respetar a las mujeres y no portarme con ellas con algo que no sea caballerosidad, Bella me dejo muy en claro sus principios y su posición ante todo el asunto del sexo y yo pienso de la misma forma, ese momento ahí que guardarlo para la persona que sea tu esposo, algo que espero algún día me permita serlo, la amo más que a mi vida y ella por alguna especie de milagro me ama de esa misma forma-volteo a verme y solo pude notar amor y ternura en su mirada- así que no tiene nada de que preocuparse…esperaremos, estos meses solo hemos dormido en la misma habitación nada más.

-¿Es verdad eso hija?-me pregunto mi padre

-Si papi, él me ayuda a dormir bien, por eso las pesadillas de últimamente-dije aun toda roja de la cara.

-Pero la de anoche fue más desesperante, no podía ni siquiera despertarte, gritaste mucho.

-Al parecer mi subconsciente sabe que Edward esta cerca y lo llama a gritos-dije con una risita.

-jajajaja-se rieron todos.

-Si usted me lo permite Charlie hoy podría venir y dormir aquí en la sala y así posiblemente puedan tener una noche de descanso sin gritos-dijo Edward inocentemente pero esperanzador con la idea de dormir cerca después de estas semanas tan lejos.

Charlie pareció considerarlo unos minutos y todos esperábamos.

-Anda cariño, bien sabes que necesitamos un sueño tranquilo, déjalo que se quede, ellos son maduros y ya escuchaste lo que piensan además sus padres no tienen inconveniente, ¿no es así Esme, Carlisle?

-Claro que no, ellos son dos jóvenes muy bien educados y confiamos en ellos, además creo que en verdad necesitan descansar-dijo Esme.

-Esta bien, que se quede.-fueron las palabras de mi padre.

Pero esa noche nos acostamos temprano todos estamos muy cansados, había sido un día agitado y grite más que nunca, Charlie fue por Edward y su aterciopelada voz me calmo y pude volver a dormir, hasta que algo que sonó como un perro aullando me espanto.

-Tranquila amor, deja ir a ver que pasa-me dijo en un susurro mi ángel.

Apenas se alejo de mi un terrible sueño me ataco, él me decía que no me quería y todo se volvía oscuro sin mi sol para iluminar todo.

A los pocos minutos él volvió, me abrazo y todo volvió a estar bien, con él cerca nada podría hacerme daño, sentía que algo estaba por pasar, pero por el momento me sumergí en un sueño, uno donde solo importaba él y yo.

Rose me llevo de comprar esa mañana quería algo especial pues Emmett al fin se había decidido a pedirle una cita y estaba emocionada.

Pasamos horas intentando encontrar algo según ella "decente" y estaba lista para ir a casa, quería ver a Edward pero se había ido a conseguir algo con Emmett y Alice para la remodelación que Esme quería darle a la casa.

Estábamos por irnos cuando Rose se le olvido algo en el restaurant donde habíamos comido así que regreso mientras yo me dirigía al auto, me dolían los pies!!!

De repente todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

-¿Edward sabes donde esta Bella?-me grito Alice

-Creo que iba a ir de compras con Rose

-Háblale, inmediatamente

-¿Por qué?

-Tu solo hazlo, ¡¡¡rápido!!!-Alice muy rara vez gritaba por algo que no fuera ropa esto tendría que ser importante.

Marque y sonó una, dos y tres veces pero nadie me contestaba, volví a marcar y me contesto Rose.

-¿Edward?

-¿Hola Rose podrías pasarme a Bella? Mi hermana quiere hablar con ella.

Ella empezó a llorar

-¿Rose que pasa?-pregunte ahora si sumamente preocupado.

-No esta Edward, no la encuentro-dijo Rosalie con una nota de histeria

-¿Donde estas? Voy ahora mismo

-Estoy en la entrada del centro comercial en Port Angeles, la deje solo un minuto, pensé que estaría en el auto pero no esta Edward-apenas si le entendí por que las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar.

-Tranquila Rosalie, la encontraremos, ahora mismo le hablo a todos y vamos para allá.

-¿Qué paso Edward?-pregunto mi hermana

-Vamos a Port Ángeles Bella desapareció.

-No-dijo mi hermana-tuve un presentimiento por eso te pedí que la llamaras.

-La tenemos que encontrar Alice, llámale a todos.

.

.

.

.

**¿? POV**

-Tenemos a uno, es extraño que no estuvieran juntos.

-Si que es extraño y no pensé que estuvieran todos aquí, eso le agradara al Señor.

-Si lo sé, estará feliz.

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap chicas, lo siento pero tenia que darle algo de misterio al asunto, alguna idea sobre quien es la persona misteriosa???

Bueno por si quieren saber la canción q cantó Jacob en realidad son 2 ambas de Tommy Torres una se llama Dame esta noche y la otra Tarde o Temprano son muy lindas ambas aunq tambien les recomiendo Fin del capitulo y Pegadito.

Muchas gracias a Khata-Cullen, lunatica55, Rei Hino Cullen, Anfitrite, B.C., /^.^/ *BridGet* /., tishacullengreen, nonblondes, abril, ale-cullen4, miadharu28, tatty1, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, cindy, shine diamond, Alejandrita, kariku-de-cullen, AkHaNe, lyfm, Sandy 31., KeldaCullen y Ermia por sus maravillosos review's y alertas muchas gracias chicas!!!!

Contestando los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta en FF:

**B.C:** gracias x tu review, y si Jacob es un poco odioso ¬¬ pero tienes razón Edward no merece indecisión ^^ cuídate y espero q te haya gustado este cap

**/^.^/ *BridGet* /.** No tienes nada q agradecer gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de checar el cap buscando horrores cuando mis dedos se vuelven locos xDD y si se q te gusto mucho la frase de: No solo me enfrento a un tipo rico sino millonario a mí también me encanto

**Abril:** gracias x leerme y bueno creo q Jacob si hizo un poco el ridículo al menos ante la perfección de Edward *o* y si espero q Bella no dude, Edward no lo merece, él a sido tan lindo con ella, cuídate…q te pareció este cap?

**Cindy:** me fascino tu review!!!! Gracias x dejarme saber q no lo estoy haciendo tan mal, y bueno quien no ama a Edward??? Y si era lo mínimo q se merecía Jacob ¬¬ y es genial q te haya gustado el articulo de la revista, y si Bella y Edward se merecen estar juntos, siento haberme tardado en actualizar pero espero q te haya gustado el cap, saludos, cuídate y espero tu opinión de este cap ^^

**Alejandrita:** gracias a ti por leerme ^^ este fic ha sido una terapia para mi pues algunas cosas q he escrito en verdad me pasaron así q me ha ayudado mucho escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes, y si Jacob la ha tratado muy mal pero Edward a compensado todo eso con su amor, cuídate mucho, byeee.


	12. El regalo de estar juntos

Ya saben que NINGUN personaje de Twilight es de mi propiedad…si no ya estaría en brazos de Edward durmiendo….o algo más xDD son de S. Meyer y yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.

Muchas gracias a mi amiga Brenda x su apoyo en la revisión de horrores y en la elección del titulo del cap ^^

Y si chicas lo se, nuevamente me tarde, pero denle las gracias a mi querido asesor ¬¬ q me ha tenido con mucho trabajo, me volví a quedar sin vacaciones!!! T___T pero bueno sin más preámbulos aquí tienen el prox cap.

**

* * *

**

**El regalo de estar juntos**

**Edward POV**

Estuvimos buscando a Bella cerca del centro comercial, no la encontramos.

Después de buscarla por una o dos horas los demás al igual que yo se preocuparon, Rose se sentía culpable al igual que Alice, una por haberla dejado sola y la otra por que según ella: "debería haberlo visto antes".

Emmett y Jasper eran caso aparte ambos la consideraban su pequeña hermana a la que tenían que cuidar y proteger y ambos sentían que le habían fallado al no mantenerla a salvo.

¿Y yo? Pues yo tenía mil sentimientos, pero los que predominaban era dolor, impotencia, desolación, desesperación…hasta que de repente dos figuras se materializaron frente a mi, no las vi venir…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Dije con extrañeza a los dos hombres vestidos con traje color ceniza parados frente a mí, uno era más alto que el otro, ambos eran pálidos, uno de constitución musculosa y el otro más bien delgado pero su cuerpo parecía diseñado para ser ágil no fuerte, me observaron y a la vez evaluaron el espacio que nos rodeaba, como previendo cualquier cosa…era algo natural en ellos.

- A nosotros también nos agrada verle Alteza –dijo con marcado acento y tono respetuoso.

-Altezas-dijo el otro volteando hacia mi hermana que tenia una cara de sorpresa.

Rosalie y Jasper se quedaron en shock ante las palabras de los guardias de mis abuelos, aunque en realidad lo son de toda la familia Cullen solo que mi padre al igual que nosotros hemos declinado su protección, pues preferimos tener un perfil más discreto, solo nos protegen cuando estamos en Italia, yo también estaba sorprendido de verlos aquí.

-Saben que no nos agrada que nos digan así, además no estamos en Italia y mi abuelo no esta presente así que Alec, Demetri.

- Edward, un gusto volverte a ver- contesto Demetri.

-Que alegría verlos, Alice, Emmett,- dijo Alec muy educadamente dirigiéndose a mi hermana y a mi primo-y amigos de los jóvenes-hablando en dirección de Rosalie y Jasper.

-A nosotros también nos alegraría verlos si fuera en otras circunstancias-les conteste en tono serio.

-¿Y la Señorita Isabella? Sus abuelos esperan que pueda acompañarnos, es extraño no verla junto a usted Señor, ¿se encuentra ella bien?-dijo con sumo interés Alec.

-De echo es por ella por lo que no es un buen momento, ella…ha….ha…desaparecido.-dije intentando que mi voz no fallara por el dolor que sentía en el pecho al no saber donde se encontraba mi razón de vivir.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡PERO COMO PASO ESO!!!!???-grito Demetri.

-¿Cuando?-casi en el mismo instante pregunto Alec.

-Fue hoy será apenas unas horas, pero…

-Pero eso no quita que no sepas donde esta o _como _esta ¿no?-dijo Alice

No me había detenido a pensar eso, _como, como, como, ¿_y si ella estaba herida? ¿Desesperada? ¿Asustada? La furia se arqueó contra mi cuerpo ante el pensamiento de ella sola, herida y no estando yo ahí para protegerla, la misma furia me hizo anhelar destruirle el cráneo con una sola mano y dejarlo como recordatorio a la persona que se atreviera a lastimarla ahora o en el futuro. **(*)**

Necesitaba tener a Bella aquí conmigo y tenia que ser AHORA!!!

-la hemos buscado por los alrededores pero no la hemos podido localizar.

-¿Su celular?-pregunto Alec

-Es lo primero que pensamos-¿tan inútil me creían?,-pero su celular lo encontramos tirado en el ultimo lugar que fue vista.

-Eso nos podría haber ayudado a localizarla más pronto-dijo pensativo Alec.

-¿Han avisado a la policía?-Demetri sugirió

-Su padre es el jefe de la policía en Forks lamentablemente ellos no se encuentran en la ciudad eso podría movilizar las cosas por que si la reportamos ahora a la policía empezaran a buscar después de las 24 horas de norma…-a buena hora a mis padres se les ocurrió invitar a los Swan al partido de los METS ¬¬ y la verdad no quiero preocuparlos, Bella TIENE que aparecer.

-¿Señor me permite sugerir algo?-pregunto dudoso Alec.

-¡¡Díganme lo que sea!! ¡¡Yo solo quiero encontrar a Bella lo más pronto posible!!-su calma me estaba desesperando

-Hable usted con su Majestad el podría darle una solución, no se nos esta permitido hablar sobre ello solo necesitamos una orden directa de él para actuar-dijo muy misterioso Demetri... ¿que orden podría darles mi abuelo que me podría ayudar a localizar a Bella? no lo se pero en este punto intentaría cualquier cosa.

-Esta bien, me comunicare con él inmediatamente-estaba por sacar mi móvil cuando Alec me detuvo.

-Señor utilice el nuestro, él espera nuestra llamada y así sabrá que ya estamos con Usted-me tendió un celular plateado, parecía bastante sofisticado, posiblemente era el ultimo modelo que utiliza la Inteligencia Italiana encargada de la seguridad de mis abuelos ello ofrecía una línea segura con él.

Después de dos tonos la voz molesta de mi abuelo me hablo-Espero que me tengan una buena explicación de su retraso y también espero que estén de camino a casa por que…-no lo deje terminar-Abuelo te aseguro que el retraso es más que justificado, aun estamos en Washington, ha ocurrido _algo._-espero para el no fuera tan evidente el dolor en mi tono de voz no quería preocuparlo, después de todo no era tan joven.

-Edward!!! Que alegría escucharte, debo suponer que Alec y Demetri están contigo…pero no te oyes bien ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Abuelo…Bella ha desaparecido-dije esperando que fuera la ultima vez que explicara esto, cada vez se me hacia más difícil contener el dolor.

-¿¡¡¡¡Cómo que Bella ha desaparecido!!!!? –mis abuelos ADORAN a mi novia, obvio después de que conocieran a Tanya y saber sus pretensiones, ellos la odiaron pero con Bella fue todo tan diferente, ellos la aceptaron enseguida, Alice ya les había hablado de ella…y bueno cuando al fin la conocieron en nuestra visita a Italia fue inevitable que no la amaran, mi abuelo dijo que se había preocupado por que al parecer no había heredado su buen gusto _por las damas_ pero con mi elección en Bella parecía claro que solo tardo en aparecer xDD mi abuela la acogió como una Cullen más pues pudo comprobar lo dulce, inteligente, educada y lo mucho que me amaba con o sin mi dinero, ella le hizo un regalo muy especial antes de marcharnos de Italia, cuando la demás familia se entero lo que fue, enseguida supieron que nuestro amor estaba destinado para llegar al altar algo que yo no dudaba, algún día haría de Isabella Swan mi esposa.

Le termine de explicar como había pasado todo a mi abuelo-Y así está la situación…abuelo _necesito _encontrarla.

-¿Bella aún lleva el regalo que le dio tu abuela?-sus palabras me desconcertaron, ¿que tenia que ver eso con encontrarla?-Si…si…ella no le gusta mucho esa clase de regalos pero dice que ese es uno muy especial, así que lo trae siempre consigo.

-Eso es perfecto, no te preocupes Edward pronto tendrás a Bella junto a ti…pero ahora pásame a Demetri-sus palabras no tenían sentido para mi pero hice lo que me pidió.

-Demetri mi abuelo quiere hablarte-le extendí el móvil y lo tomo

-gracias Edward-inmediatamente su expresión cambio tras un solo momento y volviéndose a mi, dijo-siento haberme dirigido hacia usted de esa forma Alteza, espero que me disculpe-supe que mi abuelo lo había reprendido pero yo solo rodé los ojos, no estaba para sus formalidades, pero al parecer mi abuelo si, por que Demetri apunto la bocina del celular hacia mi…-Si Demetri te disculpo, no hay problema, ahora por favor abuelo dale tus instrucciones, quiero a mi novia lo más pronto posible!!!!

Después de un momento solo alcance a oír que Demetri decía:

-¿Código de confirmación?-al parecer mi abuelo dijo un par de palabras y enseguida Demetri continuo-Aceptando confirmación para activar dispositivo número 8 de la familia real Cullen, autorización dispuesta por su Majestad el Rey Edmond I de Italia, prioridad máxima, rastreador a cargo Demetri Vulturi miembro de la guardia real-aun con el celular en la mano se dirigió a la camioneta negra con el escudo de la familia que estaba estacionada a unos metros de donde nos encontrábamos, instintivamente todos caminamos hacia ella, estábamos asombrados por lo que pasaba que nadie dijo nada.

Abrió algo en el maletero, parecía ser una computadora, después de teclear algunas cosas, volteándose hacia nosotros y aun hablando con el abuelo dijo:

-Empezando localización ahora…

Tras un par de lo que podrían haber sido horas pero que seguramente solo fueron minutos Demetri embozo una sonrisa-La tenemos Señor, rastreo completado, nos dirigiremos ahora mismo a la dirección emitida por el dispositivo para la recuperación de la Señorita Isabella lo más pronto posible, la seguridad de la señorita es nuestra prioridad, ¿autorización para usar nuestras armas Señor?-al parecer mi abuelo la concedió por que Demetri saco una pequeña arma y le paso una más grande a Alec.

-Si Señor lo mantendremos informado…Alteza su abuelo desea hablar con usted-me volvió a pasar el celular y la voz de mi abuelo era ahora más emocionada.

-Hijo ya veras que ella estará bien, se que tienen que regresar a Londres este fin de semana pero a tu abuela y a mi nos agradaría tenerlos aquí al menos para la cena de los viernes Demetri y Alec pueden traerlos aquí apenas esta situación este bajo control.

-Si abuelo apenas pase todo esto, hablare con Bella y haremos lo posible, gracias por tu ayuda.

-No hay nada que agradecer, sabes lo mucho que apreciamos a Isabella y tu abuela me mataría si se entera que no puse a tu disposición todos los medios disponibles para localizarla, ahora pásame a Alice por favor.

-Si abuelo y nuevamente gracias-acercándome a mi hermana le pase el teléfono-enana el abuelo quiere hablarte.

-Hola abuelito-en voz muy dulce saludo mi hermana-si todos estamos muy preocupados……oh abuelito muchas gracias y si también Emmett esta aquí…no aun estamos ambos de vacaciones…oh si seria genial…-de repente volteando hacia donde estaban Rose y Jasper dijo- abuelito y podríamos llevar unos amigos?...no claro que ellos no, hace mucho que no los vemos y además sabes que ya no los soportamos…de los que te hablo son grandes amigos de Bella…ah si ¿como son amigos de ella no hay problema? Ahí abuelito tu siempre tan ocurrente-extrañamente se sonrojo- parecía que su conversación se iba a extender y yo estaba como loco quería ir por Bella YA!!! Así que le hice una señal a mi hermana para que se apurara me lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento y se despidió de nuestro abuelo-Abuelito nos vamos Edward esta algo ansioso, gracias por todo, ci sarà presto-dijo en un fluido Italiano.

-Emmett el abuelito te manda saludos y te desea suerte para el partido y pregunta si quieres ir a Italia por un par de días para relajarte.

-Oh diablos, si que me hace falta, pero…-dijo volteando hacia donde estaba Rose quien se veía aun más triste que antes.

Al parecer Alice también noto su mirada ya que le dijo-No te preocupes por eso Emmett, ellos vendrán con nosotros-dijo muy bajito y enseguida le sonrió a Jasper

NOS PODEMOS IR YA!!!! O PIENSAN QUEDARSE AQUÍ Y OLVIDARSE DE BELLA???-les grite ahora si exasperado pues no parecían tener intenciones de moverse.

-Claro Edward, vámonos-dijo Emmett-Hey Alec los seguimos en los autos, vallan al menos a 120 o el señor velocidad se pondrá más huraño de lo que ya esta-les grito.

-Claro señor pero es que con un auto como ese ¿quien no lo aceleraría al máximo?-dijo Demetri al ver mi auto…como Rose y Alice estaban tan nerviosas ni Emmett ni Jasper las dejaron conducir así que los cuatro se fueron nuevamente en la Hummer de Emmett.

Pronto sabría exactamente donde estaba Bella y si la persona que se la llevo le hizo daño lo pagaría…lo pagaría muy caro ¬¬

.

.

.

Bella POV

Me sentía muy cansada, me creía casi incapaz de abrir los ojos pero junte todas las fuerzas que tenia para hacerlo, la luz se filtraba por la ventana que estaba a la derecha de mi, estaba tapada con una delgada manta pero tenia mucho frio, me dolía mucho el tobillo, poco a poco mis ojos se ajustaron a la casi obscuridad de la habitación, estaba asustada, toque el pequeño y delicado relicario en forma de corazón que pendía la sencilla pulsera en mi muñeca derecha, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, Edward no estaba aquí pues el aire a mi alrededor no tenia rastro de su dulce aroma, ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Por qué me sentía tan cansada?, estaba por gritar pero de repente una voz que no era la aterciopelada de mi amado Edward pero no del todo desconocida me asusto.

-Al fin despertaste, ya estaba considerando en llamar a un doctor o llevarte al hospital.-el alivio destilaba por su voz

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunte

-De hecho esperaba que tú me lo dijeras

-Solo sé que me duele la cabeza y el tobillo.

Se levanto del sillón frente a mí y fue hacia la cocina, regreso al cabo de unos minutos con un vaso con agua y me tendió un par de pastillas

-toma esto aliviara un poco el dolor.

-Gracias Jacob, ¿donde esta Sarah? ¿Y Rachel?

-ellas salieron…por cierto he intentado comunicarme con tus padres pero nadie contesta en tu casa…que buen novio tienes que te dejo tirada en mitad de la calle…que bien te cuida-esto ultimo lo dijo en apenas un susurro.

-NO hables así de Edward!!!!, para tu información estaba con Rose, él esta arreglando unas cosas para su mamá y seguramente nadie contesta en mi casa por que mis padres no están, Esme y Carlisle los invitaron a un partido en New York.

-¿y bueno ya recordaste que paso? Yo iba a comprar unas cosas cuando te vi en la calle.

-Creo…creo…que me caí…-recordé que estaba dirigiéndome hacia el auto de Rose cuando me tropecé y caí…por eso me dolía la cabeza me he de haber pegado cuando caí.

-Debería hablarles para decirles que estoy bien, han de estar muy preocupados-me revolví en el pequeño sofá buscando en mis bolsillos mi celular pero no lo encontré.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Mi celular, Edward esta usando el celular americano y no me se su número.

-Mmm no se decirte si lo traías, lindo el regalo de tus suegros eh-dijo un tanto molesto.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunte sorprendida, mi lindo Mercedes estaba aun en la entrada de mi casa en espera de ser mandado a Londres.

-Yo estaba ahí ese día supongo que con regalos como ese nadie se resiste ¿no?-eso si que me enojo.

-Tu no eres nadie para juzgarme Jacob Black!!!! Pero no lo AMO por los regalos ostentosos que él o su familia puedan darme...lo amo por todo lo que ha querido darme y lo he convencido que no lo haga, por que aun cuando lo desea con todas sus fuerzas siempre termino ganando yo, él sabe que no lo amo por su dinero, lo amo por las pequeñas cosas que hace por mi o los pequeños detalles que me muestran lo mucho que significo para él…y su familia -instintivamente volví a pasar los dedos por el delicado corazón de mi pulsera-si supieras lo más mínimo de él no te expresarías así.-le dije aun molesta.

-¿Qué quieres que sepa? ¿Qué es un rico chico que tiene todo lo que puede soñar? ¿Qué su vida es magnifica? ¿Qué si mañana decide dejar de trabajar no pasaría nada? ¿Qué tiene una familia grandiosa que lo apoya en todo? ¿Qué es el nuevo príncipe de Oxford? ¿Qué es miembro de una de las más prestigiadas familias de la nobleza Italiana? Eso ya lo se!!!- dijo gritando-¿Qué lo amas?...eso también ya me ha quedado muy claro…dijo en un susurro.

-jajajaja-me reí e inmediatamente lo lamente el dolor de cabeza no se iba.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-pregunto nuevamente molesto.

-Me rió por que en verdad no sabes nada…-me miro con cara de interrogación y curiosidad por lo que decidí continuar-él no es rico es millonario, cosa que debo decirle no lo hace del todo feliz, muchas veces me ha dicho que quisiera que su vida fuera menos interesante para el mundo, quisiera ser alguien normal… ¿su vida es magnifica? No siempre lo fue, él ha sufrido mucho, toda su familia ha sufrido mucho… ¿dejar de trabajar? Creo que es una de las únicas cosas que los hace felices, Esme adora remodelar, Carlisle ama su trabajo como cirujano, y Edward esta emocionado de poder ayudar al cuidado del planeta… ¿tiene una familia grandiosa? Eso es cierto pero creo que ellos quisieran que estuviera completa, Emmett, su primo es hijo de la hermana pequeña de Carlisle, ella y su marido murieron hace años en un trágico accidente… ¿el nuevo príncipe de Oxford? Si también es cierto pero el _realmente _lo es dentro y fuera de Londres…su familia no es una más de las familias aristocráticas de Italia ellos son _la _familia de Italia…o al menos lo serian si aun tuvieran trono, son como los Romanov en Rusia, en Italia ya no hay monarquía pero si aun la hubiera él seria el segundo en la línea al trono al ser el primogénito del Príncipe Carlisle hijo primogénito del Rey Edmond, y bueno que lo amo eso no es más que la verdad, pero ambos hemos pasado por muchas cosas y el estar juntos nos a ayudado a curar heridas del pasado.

-En verdad te hice mucho daño, ¿no es así?

-Si, pero también por que yo me permití quererte aun cuando tu dejaste en claro que no tenias esa clase de sentimientos por mi.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, después que te fuiste me di cuenta lo mucho que te quiero, solo que al parecer el amor que me tenias ya no esta…quisiera creer eso de que el primer amor nunca se olvida tal vez así me darías una oportunidad…-dijo un poco tímido.

-mmm tal vez pero también pienso que un amor es de dos, debe ser recíproco…y siento decirte que al conocer a Edward y saber que el me amaba…bueno es a él al que considero mi primer amor, mi primer y único amor…volví a ver el dije en mi muñeca- lo siento Jake.

El se encontraba sentado junto a mi, intente reconfortarlo pero el se estremeció a mi contacto, levanto la cara y sus ojos se veían tristes y algo húmedos aun así intento sonreír.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada Bella, siempre podremos seguir siendo amigos ¿no? –Tras un momento de silencio pregunto-¿Que tiene este dije en especial? He notado como lo miras y te aferras a él… ¿él te lo dio? Es un poco extraño

-No, el no me lo dio, me lo regalo su abuela antes de regresar a la universidad-sonreí al recordarlo-dijo que todos en la familia llevaban este escudo-le mostré el grabado al reverso de él-en algún anillo, relicario o dije, que era una gran chica y que esperaba que Edward pronto lo hiciera oficial, yo obviamente me sonroje cuando me dijo todo eso más por que llevábamos apenas 6 meses juntos, pero estaba feliz de que me consideraran de la familia, le mando a poner este grabado-le mostré la B y la E entrelazadas- y me dijo que con ello no olvidaría que mi vida estaba entrelaza con la de Edward y por lo tanto con la de los Cullen's, ella es una gran dama.

-Ahora lo entiendo…he visto como te trata y bueno tengo que admitirlo es un gran chico.-dijo con un poco de humor que no entendí.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Rachel entro seguida de dos figuras con traje negro y armas, me asuste un poco hasta que los reconocí.

-¿Demetri? ¿Alec? ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Es un placer volver a verla Señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- y mandaron intensas miradas a Jacob.

-Si chicos estoy bien…

-Alteza el perímetro es seguro puede usted pasar- grito Alec hacia la entrada, inmediatamente Edward entró se acerco a donde estaba y me dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Creí que te había perdido-dijo calmado pero en sus ojos note la angustia que ocultaba en sus palabras.

-No te librarías de mi tan fácilmente-dije intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Tu!!!!-se fue sobre Jacob-debería haber acabado contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad!!!-su voz destilaba furia.

-No Edward tranquilo-Jacob no hacia nada por defenderse.

-Tranquilo??? Después de lo que te hizo??

-El me ayudo!!!

En total confusión me miro-Que???

-Al parecer mi torpe yo volvió a aparecer-le dije sonrojada-y bueno no estabas ahí tu para salvarme como siempre así que al parecer tropecé, me caí y me di un golpe en la cabeza que me dejo inconsciente, Jacob me vio, me ayudo y me trajo aquí, ha estado intentando comunicarse con mis padres pero vez que ellos se fueron con los tuyos y no se donde deje mi celular así que no podía comunicarme contigo, además hace solo un par de minutos que desperté-dije todo tan rápido que no estaba segura que me había entendido, pero la sonrisa que puso me dejo saber que había escuchado todo.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿sabes lo cerca que estuve de morir de la angustia y del dolor al pensar que algo malo te había pasado?...pero bueno-volviéndose hacia Jacob le dijo-siento haberme comportado así, solo que estaba muy enojado y nervioso…gracias por haberla cuidado.

-No hay de que.

-¿Podemos irnos?-pregunto mi novio- quiero pedirle a papá que te revise…debe estar por llegar…vamos, los demás están afuera también estaban muy preocupados.

-Claro vamos-antes de salir me acerque a Jacob y le agradecí por todo, Edward también lo hizo, me despedí de Rachel y salimos de ahí seguidos de los miembros de la guardia.

Como dijo todos estaban afuera apenas me vieron se acercaron a mi-Rose se veía muy triste y creo que culpable, Alice estaba feliz, Jasper parecía que le había regresado el alma al cuerpo y Emmett estaba haciendo bromas como siempre.

-Creí que te perdíamos hermanita, si que nos preocupaste enana.

-Lo siento grandulón, lo siento chicos, siento haberlos preocupado, pero estoy bien.

-Siento haberte dejado sola Bella yo…-Rose empezaba a decir pero no la deje continuar.

-Calma Rose no fue nada, ¿ahora podemos irnos? Necesito una ducha…todos rieron y Edward me condujo a su Lamborghini.

Llegamos a casa y me encargue de borrar los mensajes que Jacob había dejado no quería que mis padres se preocuparan más de la cuenta, a las 11 llegaron de su viaje mis padres y los de Edward, después de solo decirles que me caí Carlisle me reviso, dijo que no estaba tan mal y me recomendó reposo.

-Papí el abuelo llamo hoy.

-Ah eso explica la camioneta en la entrada, ¿a quien mando para raptarlos esta vez? ¿a Felix?

-De echo vinieron solo por Edward y Bella, mando a Alec y Demetri, pero ya que estamos aquí y ni Emmett ni yo tenemos compromisos para los próximos días nos quieren haya también, así que nos vamos a Italia mañana!!!-dijo muy emocionada Alice-Rose, Jasper ustedes también están invitados, mis abuelos quieren conocerlos, mmm podríamos irnos mañana a las 12 si les parece bien-

-Yo no puedo tenemos que regresar a Chicago tengo una operación-dijo Carlisle.

-Me comprometí a ayudar en una recaudación este fin de semana cielo no puedo cancelar-dijo Esme.

-¿Charlie, Renée?-

-Nosotros???-preguntaron al unisonó

-Claro, mis abuelos quieren conocer a los padres de Bella.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar otro día más mi trabajo, Alice lo siento-dijo mi padre.

-Yo tampoco podría Alice, tengo cosas que arreglar para el regreso de los niños el lunes-Reneé

-Eso nos deja a nosotros…Rose, Jasper, ustedes si van verdad??? -puso de cara de cordero degollado a la que no puedes rehusarte.

-Tenemos que hablarlo con nuestros padres Alice…pero no creo que haya problema.

-Bien nos vamos a Italia!!!!

* * *

El próximo cap posiblemente sea el penúltimo, así es chicas el final se acerca será ese y el epilogo…la historia a cumplido su objetivo y más, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho con todos su review's aun así hace poco tuve una sueño que igual y uso de inspiración para un nuevo fic pero veré que pasa.

**(*) Esas lineas las modifique un poquito, son del cap 5 de Midnight Sun queria incluir algo q el verdadero Edward diria ^^ si q estaba enojado no??? y eso q fue solo x q Mike invito a cierta chica al baile xDD **

Y bueno como siempre agradeciéndole a las chicas q se toman unos minutos para escribirme palabras alentadoras y también muchas gracias a las q me agregaron a alertas y/o favoritos: miadharu28, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, tatty1, tishacullengreen, Khata Cullen, AkHaNe, Hadelqui, nonblondes, Cindy, Rei Hino Cullen, lunatica55, shine diamond, Alejandrita!, DiliCullen, Ld-LuThIeN, bekyabc2, Alice Malfoy Granger, MERIBA y SabrinaCullenBlack, muchas gracias!!!!

**Cindy:** no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber q te gusto, Edward es tan perfecto que sin proponérselo todo le sale bien ^^ y bueno era lo mínimo q podía hacer Edward con Jacob no?? Después de todo Bella es SU novia, y si en esos cap's q mencionas en verdad q me inspire y me encanto como quedaron *o* y bueno siento haberme tardado en actualizar pero mi querido asesor me ha tenido con mucho trabajo en estas semanas…si quieres mandarle a los Vulturis x mi perfecto xDD espero tu opinión sobre este cap…cuídate mucho y q tengas lindo fin de semana….bye

**Alejandrita!: **gracias x andar x aquí leyendo mi peque fic, me alegra mucho q te haya gustado el cap pasado, y bueno q te pareció este?? Ya viste quien se "llevo" a Bella…algún comentario?? Y bueno realmente este fic si me ayudado mucho, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y mi pobre corazoncito ya no esta tan roto, solo q sigo esperando q Edward venga a hacerme totalmente feliz xDD muchas gracias por tus ánimos sobre mis precarias formas de escribir ^^ cuídate mucho q tengas un lindo fin de semana, byeee


	13. Impegno per l'amore

Sin excusas…les podría dar una (muy) larga lista de lo que me impidió actualizar antes pero estoy casi segura que no quieren escucharlas así que directo al cap…siento haberme tardado tanto T__T

Gracias a Brenda por su tiempo para checar los horrores de dedo q se me pasan y por su animo para subirlo.

Ya saben que ningun personaje me pertenece son parte de la maravillosa saga de Twilight y su dueña es la señora Meyer.

* * *

**Impegno per l'amore**

-Vamos niños arriba!!! El abuelito nos esta esperando!!! Ya quiero saber que nos regalara este año-dijo una muy emocionada Alice que brincaba en el pequeño espacio que había en la cama donde dormíamos Bella y yo, eran escasamente las 6am y el día prometía ser muy largo.

-Alice aun es temprano déjanos dormir un poco más-le replique

-si Alice por favor-rogo mi dulce novia-aun tengo sueño.

-NO!!! Y les daré 30 minutos para que estén listos…si que soy benevolente con ustedes chicos y eso solo es por que los quiero mucho!!!, ahora apúrense!!!-y con eso salió al fin de la habitación.

-Si así es como nos quiere mejor hare que nos odie-dijo algo molesta Bella, definitivamente aun necesitaba al menos un par de horas más de sueño reparador.

-Quédate aquí amor, yo la convenzo de que te deje dormir un poco más-le susurre al oído en lo que me levantaba y le daba un beso en su frente…cuanto amaba a esta mujer…y el pensamiento de perderla era simplemente insoportable, el dolor en el corazón era inmenso y me obstruía la garganta.

Me vestí y baje a la sala donde estaba Alice platicando con Charlie antes de que se fuera al trabajo.

-Hola Edward, ¿listos para irse? Renée les esta preparando el desayuno…en verdad que los vamos a extrañar, ha sido grandioso tenerlos aquí hijo-dijo con un tono avergonzado Charlie, sabia por Bella que él no era muy adepto a demostrar sus pensamientos o sentimientos así que realmente me sentí feliz de que los padres de mi amada novia me aceptaran tan bien.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Charlie, esperamos que en las vacaciones de verano estemos menos cargados de trabajo y vengamos a pasar unos días aquí…o podrían ir ustedes a visitarnos-a Bella le encantaría mostrarle a sus padres el campus y las cosas grandiosas que habíamos descubierto en nuestros pocos días libres explorando Londres.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bella esta por bajar…verdad hermanito?-Alice pregunto con un tono de sospecha en su voz pues ella sabia que si no bajábamos al mismo tiempo es que el otro se quedo durmiendo y el otro defendería su sueño.

-No Alice, Bella necesita descansar, ayer fue un día difícil para ella, así que ni te atrevas a ir a molestarla en lo que no estoy por que si no-rápidamente pensé en una buena amenaza para la bola de energía que era mi hermana y eso solo dejaba una opción-tu colección de Dolce que esta por llegar desaparecerá misteriosamente y sabes que yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo-dije con mi sonrisa maquiavélica con ella Alice sabría que no estaba jugando.

-Tu no harías eso verdad hermanito-puso sus ojos de borrego a medio morir, podrían funcionar si se tratara de que me vistiera con lo que ella quisiera o que me arrastrara por todo el centro comercial cargando sus bolsas pero tratándose de mi novia ni mi hermana con su mirada de chantaje emocional podían conmigo.

-O si, tu sabes que lo haría así que déjala dormir, no tienes la excusa de que nos va a dejar el avión ni nada de eso, mejor vez a apurar a Rose y acompañar a Jasper antes de que la quiera matar por llevar tanto equipaje yo tengo que salir nos vemos aquí en tres horas.

-¿A donde vas? –pregunto con curiosidad mi hermana.

-Tengo que hacer algo antes de que nos vallamos, llevo mi celular por si necesitas algo.

-Charlie pasaremos a la estación a despedirnos.

-Claro Edward-se acerco un poco más y en tono confidente me dijo-gracias por cuidar a mi niña, la veo y se que es feliz junto a ti, cuídala mucho y espero verlos pronto-

-Gracias a usted por recibirme tan bien en su casa, y Bella es la que regreso la felicidad a mi mundo, la cuidare por que ella es mi vida y tal vez vengamos a hacerle una visita pronto-_venga pronto _pensé para mi, estos últimos días me había percatado que todo mi ser necesitaba a Bella, que no podía vivir sin ella…así que tal vez era hora de al fin seguir el consejo de mi padre y de mi abuelo.

Me despedí apresuradamente de Renée, le agradecí por el desayuno y le dije que Bella dormiría por un par de horas más.

Recorrí las calles de Forks demasiado rápido, era genial conducir así pues además de que era temprano y había muy poca gente el espeso bosque que ladeaba la carretera era hermoso Bella siempre me decía que mis ojos le recordaban a su hogar y que la hacían sentir en casa y yo estaba feliz de saber que conmigo se sentía bien.

Rápidamente llegue a mi destino, la pequeña casa antes de llegar a la playa, ya se veía movimiento dentro así que supuse que no será tan malo llegar tan temprano de visita.

Toque y a los pocos minutos me abrió Rachel aun con su pijama de conejitos inmediatamente se sonrojo al darse cuenta quien era y dejo escapar un chillido muy agudo

-Hola, lo siento pensé que eras mi padre, esta por regresar de un viaje de negocios y nos aviso que su vuelo llegaría temprano y para variar volvió a olvidar sus llaves-todo lo dijo tan rápido menos mal que estaba acostumbrado a esa velocidad, pues cuando Bella se ponía nerviosa o se avergonzaba acostumbraba hablar así.

No se si seria patético o grandioso desde la perspectiva de otra persona; que cada pequeña situación o detalle inevitablemente terminara trayéndome un recuerdo de mi novia lo que provocaba una sonrisa boba en mi cara.

-Siento venir aquí tan temprano pero quisiera hablar con tu hermano un momento… ¿seria eso posible?

-Si claro, deja llamarlo estaba terminando de tomar una ducha…pasa, estas en tu casa- y con una cálida sonrisa la vi dirigirse a la parte superior de la casa, mientras yo me quedaba en la estancia.

Jacob bajo con cara de sueño, sentí culpa de despertarlo pero tenia que hablar con él antes de que nos fuéramos.

-Hola Jacob siento venir tan temprano, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?-note que parecía molesto y no entendí por que, estaba siendo educado.

-mmm see claro-caminamos hacia la pequeña sala-¿dime que necesitas de mi?

-En realidad quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer con Bella y disculparme por como te trate, ella es mi vida y estaba algo fuera de mi al no saber donde estaba.

-Ella es alguien muy fácil de querer-eso me tenso, sabia que ella era muy amorosa y tierna.

-Si así es.

-Espero que tu no lo eches a perder, yo fui muy estúpido al no darme cuenta lo que dejaba ir, aun cuando no te conocía supe que ella tenia a alguien nuevo que la hacia feliz, vi una foto donde sus ojos se veían radiantes de felicidad.

-¿Foto…que foto? ¿Cuándo? – eso si que me intrigaba, Bella no me había dicho que había seguido en contacto con él.

-Hace más de un año, cuando hable con ella por msn tenia una foto, había un edificio blanco…supongo que su departamento y pues debo suponer que el Volvo a sus espaldas era tuyo ¿no?

Respire de alivio, en esa foto aun no éramos nada, pero me encanto saber que otros notaban que la hacia feliz.

-Ah si, la noche que termino llorando una vez más por ti, creo que también debo agradecerte eso-inevitablemente una sonrisa de extendió por mi cara pues esa noche fue la primera en que la tuve entre mis brazos, velando su sueño, alejando el dolor.

-Siento haberla lastimado tanto…yo tampoco la he pasado muy bien desde ese día.

-Yo también siento que haya sufrido tanto pero no lamento ni un solo segundo que ella ha estado en mi vida, solo quería venir a agradecerte y advertirte…-me interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más.

-si, si, ya lo se, no debo acercarme a ella-me reí de su conclusión aunque yo adoraría si el no se acercara nuevamente a mi novia no podía prohibirle nada, no podía negarle nada a ella.

-De echo iba a decirte que la próxima vez que nos veas, ella ya no será una Swan o al menos estará por dejar se serlo, aprendo rápido Jacob y yo no dejare que ella se valla de mi vida, gracias por lo de ayer, despídeme de tu madre y tu hermana, cuídate y hasta luego-me levante y me dirigí hacia la salida; él me alcanzo cuando estaba por salir y añadió.

-Espero que sea así por que yo también he aprendido y si se me presenta la oportunidad no la desaprovechare…ya no, estaré tras bambalinas esperando un solo error tuyo, que tengan buen viaje, cuídala, adiós.

_Primero muerto a perderla_, con ese último pensamiento salí hacia casa de mi novia, era hora de irnos.

Después de una larga despedida, seguimos a Demetri y Alec hacia el avión.

-Es…es… ¿es un A400M?- pregunto un muy sorprendido Jasper al ver el avión, lo supe por su cara y por que parecía ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

-Veo que el joven sabe de aviones.-dijo Alec muy respetuosamente.

-Solo de los aviones militares, no sabia que ya estuvieran a la venta pensé que solo eran ocupados por la milicia Estadounidense y Europea, este bebe puede trasladar diez toneladas más de carga que un Hércules C130, operar en pistas no asfaltadas, en cualquier condición meteorológica y estará dotado de destacadas medidas de autoprotección, si que viajan con estilo-sabia por Bella que después de la música a Jasper le apasionaba todo sobre el ejercito, la guerra civil y la historia tras ello.

-Así es, no están a la venta, es la más nueva adquisición de su majestad él tiene los contactos suficientes como para tenerlo y tuvimos que traerlo para poder llevar los autos del joven Edward y la Señorita Isabella-sonrió hacia nosotros-y bueno también por el equipaje de la Señorita Alice…estamos acostumbrados-dijo en tono de broma, pues todos sabíamos lo "ligero" que viajaba mi hermana.

-Wow-fue todo lo que dijo.

-Le podríamos dar algunas lecciones de vuelo si esta tan interesado joven Jasper-ofreció Demetri.

-¿Es en serio?-ellos solo asintieron-Seria genial, muchas gracias.

Después de subir todo el equipaje de mi hermana y de Rosalie que como supuse llevaría mucho al fin salimos rumbo a Italia, Alice acompaño muy amablemente a la cabina a Jasper mientras Demetri y Alec le explicaban las cosas básicas, Rose y Emmett venían jugando cartas y Bella y yo conversando algunas ideas para unas modificaciones a los reactores y las pruebas que conllevarían para probar su eficiencia.

Estuvimos a tiempo para llegar a la cena, menos mal que aterrizamos en el hangar cerca de la casa aunque Bella decía que parecía un palacio…que pondría a su disposición si ella quisiera.

Mis abuelos recibieron muy bien a los amigos de Bella, dispusieron las habitaciones y la cena fue muy agradable.

Al día siguiente muy temprano los abuelos nos dieron nuestro regalos atrasados de navidad para Alice como es la tradición recibió un departamento cerca de la universidad (conmigo la rompieron debido al departamento al que me hacia acreedor la beca y después de conocer a mi compañera por nada del mundo lo cambiaria), Emmett recibió una membresia para un año en su gimnasio favorito, a mi me compraron un piano, a Jasper una guitarra con la inscripción _la vostra voce alle anime ispirare_ (que tu voz inspire a las almas), a Rosalie una fina pulsera de oro blanco a la que se le podía engarzar dijes el primero era una delicada rosa y al reverso la frase: _di un delicato rosa _(para una delicada Rosa), pero el que me encanto fue el de mi Bella era un dije de diamantes y esmeraldas era de una B pero si lo mirabas con atención notabas que con pequeños diamantes se formaba la B y con las esmeraldas se formaba una E, nuestras iníciales fusionadas…nuevamente entrelazadas como las que estaban grabadas en el corazón que pendía de su pulsera, solo que en este estaba grabada la frase _uno per sempre_ (uno solo para siempre) nada tan cierto había sido grabado en él…diamantes y esmeraldas ella era un diamante, un diamante que brillaba para mi con su infinita belleza y yo representado en las esmeraldas, esmeraldas que eran como los ojos que nunca se cansarían de ver a su diamante, esmeraldas y diamantes justo como ese anillo que cada vez estaba más tentado a usar.

después de agradecer infinitamente los regalos en especial Jasper y Rose que decían que con el simple echo de haber sido invitados bastaban fuimos a la Galería de la Academia ubicado en Florencia (era genial que tuviéramos el avión a nuestra disposición), querían ver al famoso David de Miguel Ángel regresamos a comer con los abuelos y en la cena le mostraron la grandiosa gastronomía de Italia a los gemelos.

En la tarde del viernes el abuelo nos consiguió boletos para el partido del Inter de Milán, esto si que lo disfruto Emmett.

El sábado fuimos de compras con las chicas eso si que nos canso al menos mi dulce Bella no me arrastraba de compras seguido, nos pasamos una tarde linda, aunque como siempre seguidos muy de cerca de la guardia y como íbamos tantos además de Alec y Demetri se sumo Félix, Afton y Santiago, por lo que inevitablemente llamábamos la atención, hacia tanto que no estábamos en casa que muchos no nos reconocían pero al fin notaron quienes éramos que los paparazzis se fueron juntando hasta que la escolta tuvo que alejarlos, fotos de nosotros iban a aparecer sin falta en los diarios mañana y se iban a empeñar en saber quienes eran nuestros acompañantes, a Bella obviamente ya la conocían pero a los gemelos no.

-¿asediados chicos? -pregunto muy divertido el abuelo la mañana del domingo mientras sostenía el diario de circulación nacional, en la portada, si en la portada había una foto de los seis, el titular rezaba: Los Príncipes en casa y con excelente compañía; dedicaron toda la primera plana a hablar de nosotros y de lo que hemos hecho de nuestras vidas, sobre Bella y lo bien que nos veíamos juntos, y de los gemelos y su posible relación con Alice y Emmett.

-Si un poco abuelito-dijo Alice.

-Debo confiar en que los chicos los protegieron ¿no?

-Si abuelo ellos los mantuvieron lejos pero aun así lograron sus fotos.

-y bueno Emmett que tienes con la hermosa Rosalie ¿eh?-pregunto mi abuela a un Emmett muy callado.

-Es mi novia, abuela-eso si que me sorprendió yo no sabia que se lo había pedido.

-Esta muy bien hijo, ella es muy linda.

-¿y Alice algo que tengamos que saber?-inquirió mi abuelo

-Jasper me pidió que fuera su novia y acepte.

-Si que tendremos que agradecer a Isabella por tan buenos amigos y por hacer feliz a estos tres, ¿no amor?-hasta ahora me fije que efectivamente los tres teníamos unas enormes sonrisas.

-Si, y bueno Edward como va todo con ella?-pregunto muy curiosa mi abuela.

-¿no se nota abuela? Esta todo de maravilla de hecho…-era ahora o nunca-estaba pensando que es hora de sacar el anillo de la bisabuela de la bóveda.

Todos se quedaron callados, en shock, hasta que Alice salto de alegría y a mi abuela se le salieron unas lagrimas.

La tarde paso muy tranquila, Alec y Afton llevarían a Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rose en el avión grande así Alec le podría dar las ultimas lecciones a Jasper mientras que Demetri y Felix nos llevarían en el jet de regreso a la universidad.

-Sábado 7 de Febrero-

Todo estaba listo, el Dr. Lassman me iba a cubrir diciéndole a Bella que me había mandado a supervisar que las piezas para el nuevo reactor fueran con las especificaciones exactas, no era del todo una mentira tenia que pedir esas piezas pero no necesariamente tendría que venir yo, esa era una forma fácil de salir del que consideraba mi hogar, el lugar donde estuviera Bella era el que yo siempre consideraría mi hogar, mi refugio, mi lugar, Demetri al ser el miembro de mayor rango dentro de la guardia nuevamente fue el enviado por mi abuelo para acompañarme, tenia por delante un largo vuelo y nada mejor para salir de Londres que el avión de la familia.

Estuve en Forks poco antes del crepúsculo, el jefe Swan ya estaba en casa, eso era perfecto.

-¿Edward que haces aquí? ¿Y Bella? ¿¿Ella esta bien??-pregunto muy preocupado Charlie mientras Renée salía de la cocina probablemente estaba preparando la cena

-Si ella esta bien Señor, ¿podría pasar?-pregunte educadamente.

-Claro Edward como te lo dije esta es tu casa…y sabes que puedes decirme Charlie, Señor me hace sentir viejo.-me senté en el sofá más cercano mientras los padres de mi novia se sentaban también.

-¿Te ofrezco algo Edward? ¿Café? ¿Una soda? ¿Agua?

-Agua esta bien, gracias.-Renée regreso con un vaso de agua y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Siento venir tan de improviso pero quería que lo que estoy por hacer fuera echo de la forma correcta y tradicional, Bella lo merece y no pretendo minimizar su decisión en esto-tome aire y valor mientras ellos me veían expectantes-vengo a pedirle Jefe Swan la mano de su hija en matrimonio.-ok al fin estaba dicho, ellos me vieron asombrados y el rostro de Charlie cambio de color, primero a rojo, después a morado…mientras que Renée estaba impactada, después de lo que parecieron horas Charlie contesto.

-Primero asegúrame que ella no esta embarazada-dijo muy serio, yo estuve apunto de reír pero me contuve.

-No señor, no se preocupe como lo hablamos hace tiempo no es así nuestra relación, también quiero aclararle que con esto nada relacionado a ello cambiara, solo quiero asegurar nuestro compromiso contando con la completa aprobación de ustedes y la boda tendrá que esperar pues se que Bella quiere terminar la universidad al igual que yo, tenemos muchos planes pero quiero dejar muy claro ante el mundo que ella es _mía_.

Charlie tomo un respiro, volteo a ver a Renée quien asintió.

-Muy bien, cuentas con nuestra aprobación, espero que cumplas tu promesa y como te lo dije ella se ve más feliz junto a ti y eso es lo único que nos importa…solo te recuerdo que tengo acceso a ciertas armas y ni todos los guardaespaldas de tu familia me podrían impedir llegar a ti si lastimas a mi niña-dijo con un rastro de advertencia y humor.

-No esperaba menos de usted Señor.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes hijo, sabes que yo ya te considero de la familia-dijo una muy feliz Renée.

-¿Cuando se lo pedirás?

-La próxima semana, estoy con los últimos preparativos de ello-sonreí al pensar en todo lo que tenia para esa noche especial.

-Me voy tengo que tomar un vuelo de regreso a casa.

-Espero poder ver pronto el anillo seguramente será precioso-dijo mi futura suegra.

-¿Quiere verlo? Espero que a Bella le guste…podría comprarle uno más moderno pues este es antiguo, ha pertenecido a la familia desde finales de 1800-saque el delicado anillo y los ojos de Renée y Charlie brillaron en admiración.

-Es muy bonito, seguramente le gustara-dijo muy confiado Charlie.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Bella ha llegado a iluminar mi vida, gracias por permitirme estar cerca de ella-ellos no dijeron nada, solo me despidieron mientras salía de ahí completamente feliz.

Camino a donde Demetri había aterrizado el avión divise a lo dejos a un chico en una moto que se me hacia conocido, le di rápidamente alcance con mi querido auto y si en definitiva era él, era hora de darle un adelanto de las buenas noticias.

Jacob POV

Julio 2009

Había salido con Leah a comer ella era una chica muy dulce aunque había sufrido mucho por un ex-novio que la lastimo y eso la estaba convirtiendo en una persona un tanto amargada me llamo la atención cuando la vi por primera vez actuar como una persona sensible, tenia un aire maternal cuando intento proteger a su pequeño hermano Seth de unos chicos mucho más grandes, ella parecía dispuesta a golpearlos si no lo dejaban en paz, yo no estaba dispuesto a que le hicieran daño ella era después de todo una chica, fuerte si, pero chica finalmente, ella me lo agradeció y poco a poco fui conociendo a la verdadera Leah que ocultaba de todo el mundo por miedo a ser lastimada nuevamente, me agradaba saber que yo podía protegerla.

Estábamos en uno de esos pequeños lugares conversando agradablemente cuando el nombre de unas personas que hace mucho no escuchaban salieron por los altoparlantes de la pequeña televisión al extremo del salón.

-Así es, los príncipes fueron nuevamente vistos en Italia parecen estar aquí para la cena de gala que se dará mañana a favor de la fundación benéfica que preside la familia Cullen, Emmett fue visto con la despampanante Rosalie quien en anteriores ocasiones a sido visto en Princeton donde estudia Rosalie que queda a casi 3 horas de Yale donde estudia Emmett, mientras que Alice estaba acompañada nuevamente por Jasper ellos al parecer la tienen más fácil pues ella esta por empezar en Columbia ubicada en NY donde esta la muy prestigiosa Academia Juilliard lugar donde estudia Jasper, acompañando a estas dos parejas estaban los también muy conocidos Edward e Isabella que como todos saben están juntos desde algún tiempo, los hermanos Hale asombraron a muchos al mostrar en un anillo y en un dije el escudo de la familia Cullen, escudo que también según nuestras fuentes lleva Isabella en el dije en forma de corazón que siempre lleva en la pulsera que dicen fue regalo de sus majestades, pero indudablemente lo que llamo más la atención fue el anillo que portaba la Señorita Swan, nuestros expertos están por corroborar si es el ancestral anillo de la familia, lo que podría indicar que ellos están comprometidos, esperamos muy pronto algún comunicado por parte de la familia confirmando esto…

Yo no necesitaba tal confirmación el anillo mostrado efectivamente era de compromiso, yo mismo lo vi esa fría noche de febrero cuando iba por la carretera de Forks, un momento no había nadie en toda la calle cuando de repente un destello plateado se materializo atrás de mi revelando al dueño de aquel lujoso auto, el mismo que me informo que el compromiso estaba por darse.

-¿Que pasa amor? Te quedaste muy pensativo…-pregunto curiosa Leah.

-Nada solo que al fin llego la confirmación de que una gran amiga esta por ser tan feliz como ella se lo merece.

-¿de quien hablas?-le apunte a la televisión donde aun se veían imágenes de ellos en lo que parecía ser un centro comercial.

-¿Los conoces?-un rastro de asombro impregno su voz.

-Si, claro que los conozco, más a ella, es Isabella, Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de Forks.

-Woow el chico que la acompaña es muy guapo-casi gruñí ante sus palabras.

-NO estés celoso, yo te quiero a ti-sonrió y me dio un corto beso.

_Felicidades Edward, espero que la hagas muy feliz_-fue mi ultimo pensamiento acerca de ellos.

* * *

Bueno x si querían saber… las cosas en el lab se complicaron demasiado, sumándose a lo de influenza y eso pues la verdad estuvo horrible, mañana estaré en pruebas especificas con uno de los reactores si todo sale bien tendré que hacer otras 6 ¬¬ pero bueno el ultimo cap ya esta en proceso espero poder terminarlo esta semana y subirlo el domingo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews algunos de los últimos me pedían que subiera ya el cap o me preguntaban si iba a terminar el fic…pues si lo voy a terminar gente se por experiencia lo feo que de dejen sin final.

Pero bueno espero sus comentarios, reclamos o lo que quieran mandarme ya saben como sus reviews me animan, cuídense y gracias a

Muchas pero muchas gracias a: /ñ.ñ/* * * B r e n * * */./, Khata Cullen, flowersswan, Annilet, cindy, DiliCullen, tatty1, shine diamond, miadharu28, Alejandrita, Rei Hino Cullen, sofia'hdez93, nonblondes, pktraviesa25, Salome Taisho, Angel0607, pequelita, Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan por sus reviews y alertas, me hacen muy feliz ^^

/ñ.ñ/* * * B r e n * * */./: ahora si que me presionaste pero tu bien sabes como me trae mi asesor niña, pero bueno al fin esta el cap, gracias por todo.

Annilet: siento haberme tardado tanto pero espero que te haya gustado el cap. Cuidate!!

Cindy: see muchos pensaron eso pero ya vez Bella y su torpeza xDD la esencia de Edward es hermosa y siempre sale a la luz aunque en algunos fics lo pongan de malvado el es bueno como el pan y si Edward es un príncipe con o sin titulo, siento haberme tardado ojala te haya gustado el cap, byee.

Alejandrita: muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, espero que estes bien, cuídate, byee

Angel0607: si que tu review me sorprendió niño, pero me encanto!! Siento haberme tardado tanto pero la vida de un tesista es difícil T___T gracias y espero q te haya gustado el cap, gracias y bye.


	14. Pasado olvidado,destino alcanzado

Siento haberme tardado tanto pero tuve problemas de salud, tienes un desmayo y preocupas a todo mundo, ok si me espante y más por que no recordaba nada, perdí 8 minutos de mi vida!!! Y pues como me pegué en la cabeza al caer me salió un hematoma por lo que me mandaron a sacar radiografías de mi cabeza salieron bien (comprobaron lo loca que estoy =P ) pero me restringieron el uso de la compu y la tele, y yo pues súper divertida ¬¬ y pues después de eso mi asesor me mando a hacer unas pruebas me quede poco más de 24 hrs en el lab, cosas raras pueden ocurrir a las 3am en una escuela vacía, dio miedo pero bueno no los aburro más, saben que ningún personaje me pertenece, si no tal vez Edward hubiera detenido mi caída xDD todos ellos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Edward es de Bella muy a nuestro pesar.

Gracias por todo su apoyo al largo del fic, ame cada review, gracias por sus ánimos, sus alertas y favoritos; gracias a Brenda por ser mi beta ahora mismo esta disfrutando de una vacaciones por la Riviera Maya que espero disfrute por mi…ame escribir esta historia y ame como quedó espero que ustedes también y ahora si, el final.

* * *

**Pasado olvidado…destino alcanzado**

Edward había estado actuando raro toda la semana desde que el sábado pasado había sido enviado por el Doctor a supervisar el diseño de las nuevas piezas para el rediseño del reactor y a su regreso pasaba muchas horas al teléfono, estaba algo distante, salía a la terraza a hablar, pasaba muchas horas en la computadora, ¿que estaba pasando? ¿Se había cansado de mí? Él siempre ha sido dulce, tierno y muy cariñoso, tal vez solo este estresado por tanto trabajo…eso esperaba no soportaría su rechazo, su ausencia, no sobreviviría sin él.

Al menos era viernes y tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntos estas ultimas semanas habían estado cargadas de trabajo y apenas si podíamos conversar, salíamos muy temprano hacia el laboratorio y regresábamos muy entrada la tarde, nos dedicábamos al trabajo y solo conversábamos en el pequeño descanso para comer.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, tenia puesto el seguro, eso era raro, él nunca lo ponía, toque y escuche un leve "un momento amor" al cabo de unos segundos abrió la puerta y pude ver como metía su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ¿había estado hablando otra vez por teléfono?

-hola, quería saber si querías salir a cenar o ver una película-dije intentando pasar un momento con él en esta semana en que casi no lo había visto.

-mmm tengo que hacer una llamada a Alice pero si me esperas 30min podemos salir, ¿esta bien amor?

¿Desde cuando hablaba tanto con Alice? Si está bien es su hermana, pero nunca en todo el año lo había visto hablar tanto por teléfono, algo me ocultaba, de eso estaba casi segura.

Con el tono más dulce que tenia e intentando contener las lagrimas le conteste que estaba perfecto.

Fuimos a cenar a un lindo restaurant cerca del campus, eran pasadas las 11 cuando mientras esperábamos el postre, me dijo

-¿Has oído de la nueva película que tiene a todos los críticos de cine hablando?-mmm ¿película? ¿Cuál? ¿Como el se entero de eso si hemos estado enclaustrados en el laboratorio?

-me parece que no

-según dicen es muy buena, tanto que la están considerando en las nominaciones para el Oscar, ¿tienes animo como para ir al cine esta noche?

-Edward son más de las once ¿no crees que es un poco tarde?

-Podríamos llegar a la función de media noche, anda _Luna-_dijo con el tono de voz más dulce que te puedas imaginar-hace mucho que no vamos al cine

_Luna_, hacia tanto tiempo que no me llamaba así que no pude negarle nada.

-pero mañana no vamos a querer levantarnos-dije usando mi ultimo recurso

-¿importa? Es sábado amor, podremos dormir hasta tarde, _de hecho estoy contando con eso-_eso último lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo que no estuve segura de haberlo escuchado y como tenia una gran sonrisa estuve casi segura que había sido mi imaginación.

Fuimos al cine del centro, la película era muy buena, pero duro bastante más de lo que yo suponía, así que salimos de ahí de madrugada, mis ojos se cerraban de sueño, Edward me guió al auto y llegamos a casa, nos cambiamos y nos dispusimos a dormir, pero a pesar de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos sentía que Edward estaba muy lejos al menos en pensamiento, si esto no mejoraba mañana definitivamente tendría que hablar con él, si el ya no se sentía a gusto con nuestra relación no lo obligaría a seguir juntos, aun cuando a mi me rompiera el corazón irremediablemente.

.

.

.

Había un olor extraño en la habitación, muy agradable sí, pero inusual, aun no habría los ojos pero los brazos de Edward no estaban alrededor de mi cintura como todas las mañanas, no lo había sentido levantarse, no tenia la sensación de sus labios en mi frente, eso era malo, realmente malo, estire mi mano hasta la almohada donde tendría que haber estado su cabeza y sentí algo suave… ¿un pétalo?... ¿una flor? Con cuidado abrí mi ojos y el shock que tuve fue enorme, Edward lo había vuelto a hacer, decenas de rosas estaban inundando mi habitación, si que era sigiloso pues él entrando y saliendo durante toda la mañana era algo que en definitiva tendría que haber escuchado, ¿que significaba esto? Junto a la rosa de la almohada estaba un pequeño sobre con la elegante caligrafía de mi novio estaba escrito "Para la razón de mi existencia" con cuidado lo abrí y mientras leía sus palabras, lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

_Fueron muchas cosas las que nos lograron traer al maravilloso momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, así que recordando ese camino y las personas que nos han alentado a seguir y llegar a ese punto de nuestras vidas espero que el día de hoy tengas ganas de jugar _

_Siempre estaré agradecido con __**Rose**__ por alentarte a tomar esa beca que te ha hecho entrar en mi vida…_

_Tanto dolor y tristeza en el pasado tenia que ser para valorar la felicidad al encontrarla…_

_Aunque eso nos causó mucho daño no me arrepiento de todo lo que tuve que soportar para llegar a ti_

_Las espinas son parte de las rosas pero desde ahora me encargare de quitarlas para que disfrutes solo de la belleza, intentare quitar todo lo que podría hacerte daño para que tu vida, __**nuestra**__ vida esté llena solo de perfume, hermosura y felicidad,_

_TE AMO ISABELLA NUNCA LO PONGAS EN DUDA._

_PD. Salí a supervisar unas cosas, tu desayuno (o debería decir comida??) esta en el escritorio por si no lo habías notado, espero que no este frio cuando te levantes_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Edward_

Con cuidado para no derribar ningún jarrón-lo que me costo toda la concentración y control de mis movimientos- llegue al escritorio y al fin note que eran pasada de las 1, si que había dormido, es increíble que pueda desvelarme estudiando modelos de reacción y diseñando y no tener problemas para levantarme a las 6am; pero no poder ver una película hasta tarde y levantarme a una hora decente.

Ahí había una bandeja con fruta picada, jugo de naranja, huevos, leche y un pequeño florero con una rosa, ¡como si no hubiera ya suficientes en el cuarto!

Y una nota más de Edward estaba ahí pero decía: Abrir después de desayunar y así lo hice, al parecer estaba decidido a que hoy llorara con cada nota:

_Espero que te haya gustado el desayuno, sabes que no soy un chef pero estaría dispuesto a cocinar todos los días con tal de que despiertes a mi lado siempre._

_No se si lo sabes, por la forma en que duermes estoy casi seguro que no; pero acostumbro dormir hasta después de que has dejado de hablar pues no sabes la forma en que haces que mi corazón se salte un latido cada vez que escucho de tus labios las dos palabras que hacen girar mi mundo…tampoco creo que sepas que intento despertar antes que tú para que cada amanecer la tranquilidad llegue a mi alma al saber que no eres un sueño y que un día más estarás en mi vida, por eso cada mañana te doy un beso en la frente mientras agradezco a Dios por el gran regalo que me hizo al ponerte en mi camino._

_Se que te gusta darte un baño caliente cuando te levantas, esta mañana me permití hacerlo, así que dirígete al baño y disfruta del mejor aroma…por ahora, por que la fragancia a fresias solo es mejor cuando esta impregnada en tu piel._

Cuando abrí el baño la esencia de fresias inundo mis fosas nasales, había decenas de velas aromáticas prendidas a lo largo del pequeño baño y el agua de la bañera estaba a la temperatura perfecta, ha de haber estado hirviendo cuando la llenó, me tome mi tiempo para disfrutar del aroma y la calidez del agua, cuando empecé a sentirla tibia supe que era hora de salir, apague las velas y junto al espejo encontré la siguiente nota.

_Todos han notado la gran diferencia que provocaste en mi vida con el solo echo de mirarme a los ojos, pero al inicio tenia miedo de que tú, un Ángel al que estaba seguro no podía alcanzar sintieras lo mismo, miedo de que mi mundo volviera a ser ese lugar desolado que era hasta que tú apareciste para iluminarlo y darle un sentido…y eso tendré que agradecerle a __**Alice**__ por que ella fue la que me animo a confesarte lo que sentía por ti, el día que al fin junte las fuerzas es y será el más feliz de mi vida._

_Para mi hermana después de Jasper solo hay algo que le da sentido a su vida, dijo que esperaba que esto te hiciera sentir aun más especial de lo que ya eres, así que vez a su santuario de la obsesión como nos gusta llamarlo._

¿Santuario de la obsesión? Alice… ¿cual era su obsesión?... ¿la ropa?, ¿tenia que ir a mi armario?, envuelta en la bata de baño me dirigí a mi armario e inmediatamente note la gran caja blanca con un gran listón azul, que en definitiva no estaba ayer aquí, la abrí con cuidado y una nota más apareció.

_Este vestido fue el que primero que diseño y el que le dio el pase a Columbia, dijo que quería que la primera persona que lo usara debería ser la chica que me hizo volver a sonreír y a disfrutar de la vida así que aquí lo tienes…sabes que adoro como se ve este color en ti, la duende si que sabe lo que me gusta_

Después de leerla fije mi atención en él, era un hermoso vestido azul, con finos tirantes, me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y marcaba mis pocas curvas, era simplemente precioso, Alice si que tenia mucho talento, pues al verme en el espejo no podía creer que esa era yo, decidí aplicar solo un poco de maquillaje y estaba lista, después de ponerme los zapatos a juego que descubrí al fondo de la caja encontré la siguiente nota.

_Hablando de __**Jasper**__, él y yo compartimos muchas cosas, como el sentido de protección hacia las personas que amamos, el amor incondicional e infinito que le profesamos a nuestras almas gemelas y la pasión a nuestra otra forma de expresión, ¿sabes cual es?_

¿Pasión? Cosas que comparten Edward y Jasper, las que menciona específicamente son muy ciertas pero la pasión…Jasper solo siente pasión por algo, recuerdo que hacen mucho me conto que la única cosa en la _deseaba ser perfecto _era la música por que le apasionaba, ¿era eso? ¿la música? ¡Claro que sí! Y Edward practica su música en su majestuoso piano que esta en la estancia.

Después de mis deducciones, con mucho cuidado baje las escaleras, no quería una conmoción cerebral este día.

Y ahí sobre el precioso piano negro descansaba un trozo más de papel con la perfecta caligrafía de Edward

_Por que cuando las palabras ya no me bastan esta es la única forma de decirle lo mucho que te amo, desde que llegaste a mi vida mi música volvió a mí, inyectas en cada nota que toco un tono de alegría, esperanza y amor._

_Se que aunque tuviera la eternidad por delante si tu no estuvieras en mi vida seria una existencia vacía_

_Espero que disfrutes de la nueva melodía que compuse para ti, y que nos acompañe en los momentos más felices de nuestra vida juntos, siento no estar ahí para tocarla pero seguramente estaría muy nervioso en estos momentos._

Fui hacia el aparato de música que había a un costado de la estancia y le puse play, seguramente lo había dejado listo para que escuchara la nueva melodía.

En efecto una dulce tonada empezó a llenar el ambiente a mí alrededor con un cálido sentimiento de amor, esperanza y felicidad, después de escucharla un par de veces note que estaba empezando a oscurecer, ¿Cuánto tiempo me la pase aquí? No estaba segura pero el crepúsculo estaba empezando.

En la caja donde yo supuse que iba el disco pues estaba justo a un lado del estéreo descubrí la subsecuente nota.

_**Emmett**__ me enseño a soportar todos los dolores al practicar algún deporte, me uso como saco de practicas por mucho años pero nunca me podría preparar para el dolor si tu alguna vez te alejaras de mi vida Luna, él deja el corazón en el campo de juego y mi corazón ahora mismo esta en el tuyo, después de todo lo que esta en el reino pertenece a la Princesa ¿no? _

_Estaré ahí esperándote así tenga que esperar por siempre._

Esta nota si que era extraña, ¿mi campo?... ¿princesa y su reino?, Emmett practica en el campo de futbol, ¿quería que fuera al campo de futbol? ¿Pero a cual?, ¿a mi campo de futbol? Pero si yo no tenia ninguno…al menos que, él había usado el termino de princesa, si era lo que pensaba, tendría que ir al estadio donde practicaba el equipo de la universidad.

Saque el abrigo del pequeño armario junto a la puerta y salí hacia el estadio que estaba al otro lado del campus, mientras caminada muchas personas me saludaban y sonreían eso fue extraño, fue como si ellos supieran algo que yo no, no le di demasiada importancia y en 15 minutos estaba en la entrada, definitivamente ese era el lugar pues había una pancarta anunciando que el estadio estaba cerrado por asuntos reales, sonreí a las molestias que tendría que haberse tomado Edward y aun más a los decanos sucumbiendo a las exigencias de él para dejarle usar el estadio en un día de practica, me lo imaginaba amenazándolos con irnos o con dejar la investigación o algo así, posiblemente no tuvo que llegar a esos extremos pero era divertido pensar en que Edward podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Él guardia de la entrada me abrió al acercarme, me saludo y me dio la que parecía ser la ultima nota

_Al final de nuestro camino separados solo nos queda agradecer a __**nuestros padres**__ que siempre estuvieron en primera fila, aún en los momentos más obscuros y de mayor tristeza, siempre estuvieron ahí alentándonos para que nuestras alas no se quedaran replegadas y voláramos hasta el infinito, ven a la primera fila para que observes el momento en que me juego todo, te espero con ansias._

-¿tiene entrada señorita?-pregunto muy amablemente

-al parecer no la necesito-dije confusa.

-Eso es cierto alteza, no la necesita, ahora ¿a donde la llevo?

Con algo de inseguridad susurre-A la primera fila, por favor.

Me guío hacia los asientos de primera fila y cuando voltee a buscarlo había desaparecido.

Al fin pude notar el espectáculo que había montado Edward en el centro del campo.

Había velas en una extraña formación, parecía el plano de una casa, en el lugar donde tendría que terminar cada una de las paredes estaba atado un globo con helio eran 8: una parecía ser la Torre Sears de Chicago, otro era del David de Miguel Ángel que fuimos a ver en nuestra última visita a Italia, la torre Eiffel, el portal de Brandenburg de Alemania lugar que podría ofrecernos grandes oportunidades laborales, el toro de Osborne que se a convertido en el símbolo de España país que he querido visitar tanto como Francia, un autobús londinense, una pirámide como la que vimos en el folleto cuando estábamos planeando nuestras ansiadas vacaciones de verano hace un par de semanas y estábamos considerando ir a México y por ultimo uno enorme de un árbol con el nombre de Forks a un costado.

En las gradas de justo enfrente con grandes letras se leía:

_Tú solo di el lugar y ese se convertirá en mi hogar._

Justo en el medio en donde si yo interprete bien el plano se encontraría la sala se encontraba Edward, vestido con un traje negro con una camisa que hacia juego con mi vestido y una corbata azul más obscura que la camisa, una rosa en el ojal de su saco y una más en su mano derecha, lucia nervioso pero cuando lo vi todo lo demás desapareció, me regalo la sonrisa que haría suspirar a cualquiera y me indico que me acercara.

El guardia volvió a aparecer de la nada y me indico el camino hasta la entrada del pasillo que conducía al campo.

Antes de llegar e irse dijo muy quedamente –Que tengan una buena noche sus majestades y con una gran sonrisa se despidió.

Camine con pasos pequeños pues no estaba segura que mis piernas soportaran la emoción y en cualquier momento podría volver a aparecer mi torpeza.

Extendió una mano hacia mi y era imposible resistirse a una invitación de él, con cuidado de no tirar ninguna vela a mi paso camine hacia él, tome su mano e inmediatamente entrelazo nuestros dedos, coloco con cuidado la rosa que sostenía en su mano en mi cabello y me dedico esa mirada que me hacia pensar que quería saber hasta mi ultimo pensamiento pero en este momento lo único que ocupaba mi mente era él, él vestido de esa forma, él planeando esta noche, él queriéndome en su vida.

-Feliz San Valentín Amor-dijo con esa voz que parecía ser más una caricia.

-Se me olvido por completo amor, no tengo nada para ti-dije con un claro tono de vergüenza, mientras bajaba la mirada, ¿a que chica se le olvida San Valentín? Pero entiendan habíamos tenido mucho trabajo aunque claro eso no importo para mi perfecto novio que se dio el tiempo de hacer esto.

Sentí como tomaba mi mentón y me hacia subir la cabeza y obligarme a mirarlo-No me importa, lo único que quiero esta noche es que estemos juntos-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-esto es grandioso y hermoso-dije recobrando la felicidad- ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

Se encogió de hombros mientras contestaba-Con un poco de ayuda y la duende ayudo mucho en verdad, aunque también lo hicieron Jasper, Rose y Emmett.

-esto es increíble.

-Isabella-y su voz volvió a mostrar nerviosismo-el incidente de hace unas semanas-su renuencia a mencionarlo específicamente fue lo que me indicó a que incidente se refería pero lo deje continuar-hizo que me diera cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti…

Eso hizo que mi sonrisa creciera si eso fuera posible, yo pensando que quería dejarme y solo había estado absorto en los preparativos de esta noche-No tienes por que estarlo, siempre me tendrás-le afirme.

-Pero eso ya no es suficiente para mí.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Isabella-y volvemos a mi nombre completo no pude evitar rodar los ojos, el solo lo usa cuando estaba en extremo ansioso-es hora de que nuestro noviazgo termine.

Ante sus palabras me quede pasmada, ¿había escuchado bien? Creo que el pudo notar el pánico en mis ojos por que inmediatamente me tomo más fuerte de la mano, como intuyendo que yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

-No puedo continuar con esto, quiero que todos sepan que me perteneces así como yo te pertenezco desde el momento en que vi esa mirada que me ha hecho volver a tener ilusiones y ganas de vivir,-decir que estaba confundida era poco-así que Isabella-continúo, y en ese momento hizo algo que nunca pensé, puso una rodilla en el pasto, metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco una pequeña caja, la abrió con cuidado y me mostro el hermoso contenido, un precioso anillo con un diamante en el centro con varias esmeraldas rodeándolo como custodiándolo, era…ya no tenia palabras pero era simplemente perfecto, ¿estaba preguntando lo que yo creía que estaba preguntando?

-Si Luna, es la verdad, te estoy preguntando si estarías dispuesta a pasar toda tu vida a mi lado, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, eres todo lo que quise, quiero y querré, eres dulce, tierna, amable, bondadosa y se que nunca seré suficiente bueno para merecerte pero por favor déjame intentarlo, yo…-no lo deje continuar, puse un dedo en sus carnosos labios para silenciarlo, él fijo su mirada en mis ojos.

-Soy yo la que no creé merecerte, pero si tú estas seguro de esto-el solo asintió-estaría más que encantada de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Te Amo Edward Cullen.

Con cuidado saco el anillo, lo coloco en mi dedo y lo besó, se levanto, puso su mano en mi mejilla y susurro un Te Amo Isabella Swan _pronto serás una Cullen, _para pasar aun grito de:

-TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN-que retumbo en todo el espacio vacio que nos rodeaba.

-Tus padres me pidieron que les hablaras apenas me dieras tu respuesta pero supongo que podrán esperar hasta mañana para que se los cuentes personalmente-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿hablaste con mis padres? Pregunte con evidente asombro

-Claro amor, tenia que pedirle tu mano a tu padre, es como se tiene que hacer.

-Edward ya nadie hace eso desde el siglo pasado…un momento, ¿que quisiste decir con mañana?-su sonrisa se ensancho.

-A que estamos invitados al partido de beisbol de mañana en Chicago y tus padres también están invitados-dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Vamos a ir a Chicago mañana?

-Eso es lo que acabo de decir amor, por cierto lo que dice haya-dijo señalando las gradas- es totalmente cierto, tu solo di el lugar y ahí nos estableceremos aunque siempre podremos tener una casa o departamento al cual llegar en cada uno de esos lugares, los bienes raíces siempre son una buena inversión-dijo con su mirada más inocente.

-Eso ya lo pensaremos después…-dije intentado que desviara su mente de sus planes.

-Después- concordó él -parece que hasta la noche conspiro conmigo-no entendí hasta que seguí el curso de su mirada, un sinfín de estrellas habían decidido aparecer en el siempre nublado cielo de Londres.

-Nadie puede no complacerte.

-La única persona que quiero que me complazca esta entre mis brazos, ahora vamos es tarde y mañana tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, había bastantes personas supongo que aprovechando que el clima estaba cooperando, todos nos saludaron, nos deseaban buena noche, nos felicitaban por él día ó nos desearon feliz domingo.

A medio camino le pregunte a Edward por los globos y dijo que eso ya estaba resuelto, cuando llegamos a la entrada de nuestro departamento estaban todos ellos en la puerta, Edward los metió y fuimos a dormir, no sin antes agradecerle todos y cada uno de los regalos que me hizo.

Muy temprano esa mañana de domingo Demetri estaba en la puerta para llevarnos al avión diciendo que sus majestades estaban esperándonos, así que los abuelos vendrían también.

Aterrizamos en Chicago casi una hora antes del partido y en lo que llegamos al estadio abarrotado quedaban pocos minutos para que comenzara, nos condujeron hacia el pacto privado y ahí encontramos a todos ya instalados, apenas notaron nuestra presencia y saludaron a los abuelos centraron su atención en nosotros.

-Así que… ¿que tal su noche, chicos?-la siempre impaciente Alice no se pudo esperar, Edward y yo nos quedamos callados.

-Vamos chicos, todos nos morimos por saber- Dijo gimoteando y sabia que estaba por usar _la mirada._

Con una mirada supimos que era hora de darles la noticia a la familia. Edward tomo mi mano y entre los dos les mostramos el anillo que lucia en mi dedo, inmediatamente todos empezaron a gritar de la emoción y se acercaron a darnos sus felicitaciones.

-Es un buen chico hija, no podría dejarte en mejores manos, pero por favor no me hagan abuelo pronto, aun soy muy joven-dijo mi padre en un susurro mientras me abrazaba.

-Muchas gracias por haberme regresado a mi Edward hija, no sabes lo feliz que esta desde que te conoció.-dijo muy maternalmente Esme

-Estoy muy feliz por ti hija, era hora que volvieras a enamorarte y mira nadie mejor que él-ante eso mostré incredulidad pues no pensé que mi madre supiera lo de Jacob-soy tu madre hija, me doy cuenta de todo- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de ir a abrazar a Edward.

-Él te ama en verdad, Bella y es un honor que pertenezcas a la familia, hija-un muy alegre Carlisle.

-Ahora al fin seremos hermanas!!-la emocionada Alice

Después siguieron los abuelos, Jasper, Rose y Emmett.

Segundos después notaron que el partido había comenzado y cada uno tomo su asiento, pero estaba tan emocionada que decidí ir por una bebida, me levante, Edward inmediatamente noto mi ausencia y volteó hacia la entrada buscándome y se levanto para seguirme, le dije que iba por algo para beber, el puso los ojos en blanco y me mando a sentar.

-Espera aquí yo te lo traigo, me beso la frente y salió…cuando note que ya se había tardado le pregunte a Carlisle la localización de la tienda y me dijo que al final del pasillo había una que daba servicio exclusivo para los palcos, me preocupe más aún sabiendo que estaba tan cerca y Edward no regresaba.

Fui hacia haya y me encontré con él casi acorralado por una chica rubia.

-¿Interrumpo algo? Dije con clara molestia, él me vio evidentemente aliviado y ella abrocho el botón más alto de su blusa, cuando al fin dirigió su mirada a mi, note quien era, al parecer ella también me reconoció por que enseguida puso su mueca de superioridad y me pregunto con un tono de molestia.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos haces aquí? Aquí solo se da servicio a los dueños de palcos, creo que la tienda que buscas Bella-dijo con sarcasmo mi nombre- es la que esta en el primer piso.

-Te equivocas Jessica es aquí donde tengo que estar-le conteste con una sonrisa

-¿Tú aquí? No sabía que habían contratado nuevo personal de limpieza.-dijo conun tono de burla

-Cuida tus palabras-dijo con evidente enfado mi prometido, a lo que yo le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento señor pero usted no conoce a esta chica ella es una entrometida y no tendría que estar aquí, seguramente se coló a esta sección o tal vez hasta al partido, no creo que ella pudiera conseguir boletos para la final-dijo intentando humillarme.

-La que se esta entrometiendo y además pasándose de los limites es usted, hablare con su supervisor-dijo ahora si muy molesto mi Sol.

-Pero…pero, es que señor usted no tendría que defenderla ella es una trepadora…

-Ahora si te has pasado; pues ella, a quien acabas de llamar trepadora es MI prometida-ella se puso blanca al saberlo- si Jessica así como lo oyes, Mi Prometida, miembro de la familia Cullen, dueña de la mitad de los palcos del estadio y más te vale que no te vuelvas a dirigir a ella en ese tono despectivo por que si yo, mis padres o algún miembro de la familia te oyen no creo que vuelvas a conseguir trabajo en todo Chicago por que debes de saber que ellos _adoran a mi prometida, _así que por favor discúlpate con ella.-dijo usando su tono más autoritario, uno que nunca ocupaba pero cuando lo hacia era implacable.

-no Edward no es necesario.

-¡Claro que lo es!, te insulto y cuando te di ese anillo te prometí cuidarte de todo lo que te hiciera daño, así que Jessica, discúlpate con ella.

-Lo…lo siento…Señorita-podía ver como contenía las lagrimas.

-No ahí problema, ahora Edward, vamos todos nos esperan.

Él dedico una ultima mirada llena de molestia y salimos de ahí…lastima yo seguía teniendo sed.

Ese fin de semana fue inolvidable, muy pocos sabían nuestro compromiso en realidad solo la familia y algunos amigos muy cercanos e intentamos que los medios no supieran nada o nos convertiríamos en el centro de los reflectores, pero eso cambiaria esta noche, no nos importaba que los paparazzis nos siguieran por todo Londres donde estaríamos los próximos 3 años, Edward y yo habíamos decidido quedarnos en el lugar que nos acogió con los brazos abiertos cuando estábamos destrozados; al menos ellos tendrían restringido el paso al campus de la universidad y considerando que nosotros casi no salíamos pues iba a ser muy difícil que se nos acercaran, aunque ayer estuvieron muy cerca mientras salimos a recoger nuestros atuendos para la gala de hoy, hoy era la cena de beneficencia de la fundación Cullen así que todos estábamos en Italia para el evento, hoy todos sabrían que estamos comprometidos; hoy al fin todo el mundo sabría que nuestro pasado separados estaba muy lejos de nosotros, que nuestro futuro empezaba y estaba completo solo estando unidos.

Hoy el mundo se enteraría que Edward y yo habíamos superado el pasado para tener un futuro _juntos._

* * *

Así es chicas y chicos…mmm creo que no hay chicos pero bueno, este es el final.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:** Erill Cullen, ale-Cullen4, BellayJasper, Khata-cullen, shine diamond, tishacullengreen, Serenita Kou, Bunny1986, Rei Hino Cullen, Yesslin Swan Cullen, aquarinn, Pauletta, Roma88, MaRiFeR-CuLlEn, crisvel, starvideogirl, Ana Cullen Pattinson, tteagle, tatty1, nonblondes, Sandy Culbla, saranya x, Natasha Granger, cammiie, kariku-de-cullen, -Steph-Midnight-, lunatica55, miadharu28, ICanLoveYou4Ever, macaaa., alegomez, , */^.^/ BridGet /., amvi, laaamb, Kirara Cullen, Anfitrite, B.C, abril, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, cindy, Alejandrita, AkHaNe, lyfm, Sandy 31., KeldaCullen, Ermia, Hadelqui, DiliCullen, Ld-LuThIeN, bekyabc2, Alice Malfoy Granger, MERIBA, SabrinaCullenBlack, flowersswan, Annilet, sofia'hdez93, pktraviesa25, Salome Taisho, Angel0607, pequelita, Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan, tityscaya , Yerapotter Alecullen, loopotter, tutru, kotecullen, soff098, afrokd, Yuuko-swan, jaliicee., lunatik65, nadiarc22 y Carliz1304, por sus alertas, reviews y favoritos a lo largo de la historia, por las que estuvieron desde el inicio y por las que se fueron sumando, muchas gracias a todas.

Tengo algunas ideas locas para otras historias pero posiblemente sean one-shot's o algo así, haber que pasa, muchas gracias a todas y espero sus impresiones de este cap.

Nos leeremos por ahí, hasta la vista, bye ^^

Gabriela Cullen


	15. Demostrando nuestro amor

Si, si se que les extrañara esto pero despues de algunos reviews decidi incluir un cap más en esta historia, pero x motivos de salud (me dio varicela ¬¬ en navidad!!!) no habia podido subirlo, espero sus comentarios y bueno al menos tendre q agradecer q x el insomnio se me vinieron ideas para 2 nuevas historias, si puedo esta misma noche subo el prefacio de la primera, cuidense, feliz 2010 para todas y pues ya saben que nada de Twilight me pertenece, solo juego con estos personajes.

* * *

**Demostrando nuestro amor**

Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que estuviera feliz de verla del brazo de otro hombre…y aun más no puedo creer que ese día llegara después de tener una discución despues de habernos encontrardo con Tanya

Flashback

Tenia escasamente 4 meses que se había anunciado nuestro compromiso, estábamos de visita en España cuando nos encontramos con ella, siempre tan altiva, instantáneamente abrace a Bella como cuando un naufrago se aferra a un salvavidas, eso era Bella, mi salvavidas, ella me había salvado de la tristeza y la soledad y ahora venia ella, a complicar mi vida, nuestra vida.

Teníamos una semana de haber llegado para que supervisáramos personalmente la instalación de los nuevos reactores en la planta de tratamientos más grande del país, habíamos salido a comer, conversábamos animadamente procurando no llamar la atención de nadie aunque eso pareció no surtir efecto pues Demetri y Alec nos acompañaban como cada vez que teníamos que salir del campus y ellos con aquel porte peligroso eran todo menos discretos estaba seguro que más de uno de los comensales del lugar se preguntaban quienes eran esos chicos que necesitaban de guardaespaldas cuando por mi visión periférica note a una pelirroja que se nos aproximaba, conocía ese andar y no pude hacer nada para evitar el encuentro, instintivamente me levante y tanto Alec como Demetri buscaron la razón de mi repentina acción, no quería que ella se le acercara, no a mi ángel, pues era como permitir que un simple mortal estuviera en presencia de una deidad, y ella era demasiada indigna para incluso posar sus ojos en mi amor.

-Hola amor, si que te he extrañado, ¿donde te has metido todo este tiempo?-pregunto en un tono meloso

-Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así-dije evitando que mi dulce Bella notara el odio que fluía por cada poro de mi, aunque creo que no fui muy convincente pues la sentí tensarse apenas oyo sus palabras y mi contestación, volteo a ver a nuestra indeseable visitante y sus ojos mostraban frialdad, supongo que a ella tampoco le agrado que me llamara amor otra persona que no fuera ella o tal vez solo se puso en guardia al oírme usar un tono de voz tan cargado de desprecio, con elegancia se levanto y se coloco a mi lado, la atraje hacia mi queriendo a la vez colocarla atrás para protegerla, sabia como era ella y no quería darle la mínima oportunidad de herir a Bella, en ese momento agradecí enormemente que mi abuelo nos mandara a los chicos, sabia que era capaz de protegerla pero era mejor que los chicos se ocuparan de ella.

-¿No me piensas presentar a tu _amiga_?-el tono que uso no me agrado nada, es increíble que en algún momento mi corazón creyó que ella podría hacerme feliz.

-No soy su amiga, soy su prometida, Isabella Swan-contesto mi amor antes de que yo pudiera decirlo antes, mientras colocaba su mano en mitad de mi pecho, como si me acariciara pero lo que había logrado es dejar su hermoso anillo visible, como una confirmación a sus palabras, me alegre enormemente de su acción.

-¿Cómo es que elegiste a esta chiquilla tan insignificante? ¿Tu familia esta en problemas financieros que no se y los padres de esta mocosa te lo proporcionaran algo de dinero o solo esto pudiste conseguir con tus pensamientos pasados de moda?

Los chicos apenas oyeron esas palabras estuvieron apunto de golpearla, pero se contuvieron por tratarse de una señorita, aunque ella de eso no tuviera nada

-Señorita le agradecería que se alejara de los jóvenes, evidentemente no es bien recibida así que evítese la pena de ser sacada del lugar-le dijo con aparente calma Demetri

-No Demetri, espera-mis palabras desconcertaron a todos-antes de que te vayas quiero aclararte algo Tanya, en primer lugar nunca, óyeme bien NUNCA te vuelvas a referir a mi prometida con esos términos o te puedo asegurar que al fin conocerás la faceta que reprimí la ultima vez que te vi, en segundo termino mi familia tiene más dinero del que tu alguna vez llegaste a pensar y como seguimos trabajando es obvio que no tenemos problemas financieros, así que tu idiota idea, es eso, idiota, y en ultima instancia mis pensamientos no son asunto tuyo; ahora haz el favor de irte.

-Mira niño idiota, no te permito que me hables de esa forma y menos por una tipa como esa-dijo señalando a mi amor a la que con cuidado coloque tras de mi.

-Yo te hablo en la forma que se me antoje eres tu la que viniste a molestar y a insultar a mi novia y si no tienes más veneno que soltar vete de aquí.

-Señorita esta causando problemas a dos personas muy importantes y queridas para nosotros así que le pediré que por favor se retire de mi establecimiento, es evidente que los Señores no quieren usar a sus guardaespaldas para evitarle una humillación mayor así que váyase de aquí por su propia voluntad-el dueño del exclusivo restaurant en el que nos encontramos salió personalmente a encargarse de ella.

Nos dirigió una vista cargada de odio y salió del lugar, Bella sabia toda mi historia con ella y apenas regresamos al hotel hizo una pregunta que me dejo en shock

-Edward, ¿Por qué no buscas a una chica que este a tu nivel?-dijo mientras veía por la ventana viendo el atardecer en España.

-¿Que estas diciendo Bella?-pregunte con el aire atorándose en mi garganta.

-Lo que oiste Edward, por que no consigues una chica refinada, elegante, y de buena familia como ella.

-¿¿Estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo?? Isabella sabes todo lo que ella me hizo!! ¿¿¿y aun así me dices que busque alguien así???

-NO exactamente ella pero si alguien que sea digna de ti.-dijo en un susurro

-¿Por qué dices eso?-con cuidado me acerque a ella y me coloque con la espalda en la ventana por la que ella miraba.

-Es que al verla a ella, tan segura, tan hermosa, tan diferente a mi siento que tu tendrías que tener a tu lado a alguien que pueda…-no la deje terminar

-Amor, eso es precisamente lo que quiero, alguien diferente, diferente a ella, tu eres hermosa, posees una clase de belleza que no necesita kilos de maquillaje, tu piel es resplandeciente y suave así, tus ojos no necesitan nada, por que así sin barreras de ningún tipo puedo ver el camino a tu alma y adoro lo que veo; eres segura, tu me diste la seguridad y el valor para luchar por mis sueños, tú eres diferente por que no me amas por mi dinero o por las miles de cosas que intento darte, me amas por lo que soy, por se Edward no por ser su alteza real Edward…o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, te amo, pero creo que podrías conseguir algo mejor que yo, no quiero que un día despiertes y te des cuenta que podrías tener todo en este mundo pero estas atado a una persona que no es de tu nivel.

-Amor por favor no me hagas esto, sabes que te amo, y tu y solo tu me hacen ser una mejor persona, un mejor hijo, un mejor hermano, quieres dejarme? Quieres que te de tiempo?

-No es eso Edward.

-Entonces no digas esa clase de cosas, lo que paso con Tanya me sumió en una fuerte depresión pero no por ella o por lo que me hizo sino por que pensé que yo no era bueno, que las personas que estuvieran a mi alrededor siempre querrían algo más de mi, pero si tu me dejaras no podría seguir viviendo, TÚ eres mi vida ahora, TÚ y todo lo que hemos hecho y compartido en este tiempo, piensas que en algún momento querré a alguien más? Eso es ridículo! Lo único que quiero es unir mi vida a la tuya, se que quieres que esperemos hasta finalizar con la universidad pero si tu me dijeras que nos casemos mañana yo te diría que por que esperar tanto y que nos casemos esta misma noche.

Vi como una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, pensé que estaba a punto de perderla pero me alegro mucho cuando dio el paso para saldar la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazara, yo gustoso de tenerla así me aferre a ella.

-Creo que a Alice, Rose, y nuestras madres sin contar a tu abuela nos matarían si nos casáramos sin ellas presentes.-dijo con un tono más alegre.

-Puede que sea así pero si no quieres que se enfurezcan ¿que te parece arreglar todo para que nuestro próximo aniversario sea el ultimo de nuestro noviazgo y el inicio de nuestra vida juntos?

-Estas bromeando no?-dijo divertida

-No, no estoy bromeando, no quiero que sigas teniendo dudas, eres todo lo que quiero, no quiero esperar más, ¿y tú?-espere impaciente su respuesta

-No Edward, no tengo dudas de ti, solo las tengo de mí

-Pues no las tengas amor, por que yo te amo.

Y por primera vez tuve algo que agradecerle a Tanya, terminando el trabajo en España le pedimos a nuestros padres que nos encontraran en Chicago, todos estuvieron gustosos de vernos y lo estuvieron más cuando les dimos las nuevas noticias, inmediatamente Esme y Renee, junto con las chicas empezaron ah planear todo, pero la que me sorprendió fue mi abuela, pidió aunque exigió tal vez sea un termino más adecuado, que la ceremonia se realizara en Italia, Alice grito de emoción al saberlo y dijo que adornaría el palacio hermosamente para la recepción.

Así que esa navidad la pasamos en Italia todos, Charlie pudo tomar unos días extras en el trabajo y pudieron venir también con nosotros, mis abuelos los recibieron muy bien y notaron lo buenas personas que eran.

Obviamente al tenernos a todos aquí la prensa empezó a especular y aun más al haber captado a las chicas visitando la catedral y algunos negocios de banquetes.

No me importo pasar por la tortura de probarme mil smokings o probar cientos de menús para que todo fuera perfecto, nada de eso me importo, lo único de lo que era consiente era que en unos días Bella seria una Cullen, MI esposa.

_Fin Flashback_

Ahora ese momento

Verla caminar por el pasillo del brazo de su padre con ese hermoso vestido que enmarcaba cada curva, cada línea de ella, el brillo de sus ojos que me hacían sentir en las nubes y el precioso sonrojo en sus mejillas era una imagen que me iba a acompañar hasta el ultimo suspiro de mi existencia.

Cuando su padre poso su mano en la mía y la tome fue espectacular, esa corriente de electricidad que me provocaba su solo roce era solo un pequeño indicio del enorme poder que ella tenía sobre mí.

La recepción fue preciosa, el salón estaba iluminado con velas que creaban un ambiente más íntimo que solo hacia que esa noche pintara para ser más que espectacular, pero solo fue el inicio de algo indescriptible, una vida juntos y un pasado superado y olvidado.

* * *

Espero que esten más contentas con este final aunque el anterior ya me gustaba creo que este definitivamente cierra mejor la historia no??

espero que este nuevo año este lleno de grandes cosas para ustedes, cuidense y muchas gracias x leerme

me voy a comer pastel, si quieren una rebanada solo diganme ^^

byeeee

**Gabriela Cullen**


End file.
